Hermine Granger und die Große Liebe
by Michael01091988
Summary: Hermine Granger ist gerade 11 geworden, als sie einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommt. Jetzt beginnt für sie ein großes Abenteuer und sie lernt die Welt der Zauberer kennen. Sie stürzt sich sofort auf die vielen Bücher der Zauberer und liest alles über den Jungen mit der Narbe.
1. Der Brief mit dem unbekannten Absender

1\. Der Brief mit dem unbekannten Absender

In einem kleinen Vorort von London finden wir uns in einer Straße wieder, wo viele Eigenheime stehen. Ein Haus sticht besonders heraus, denn es ist ein ziemlich großes Haus mit einem wunderschönen Garten und einem Pool.

Vor dem Haus steht ein Schild, welches auf eine Zahnarztpraxis hinweist, die sich in diesem Haus befindet.

Jean und Paul Granger sind die sehr beliebten Zahnärzte und haben in der Nachbarschaft einen sehr guten Ruf.

Sie haben auch eine Tochter, Hermine, die in einigen Tagen Geburtstag hat und 11 Jahre alt wird. Sie ist ca. 1,50 Meter groß, hatte sehr buschiges Haar und hatte schneeweiße Zähne.

Hermine geht auf eine Schule in der Nachbarschaft und hat eher wenige Freunde, denn sie ist sehr wissbegierig und das ist heute kaum noch einer der Kinder oder Jugendlichen. Deswegen verbringt sie die meiste Zeit in ihrem Zimmer und verschlang regelrecht die Bücher ihrer Eltern. Außerdem ist sie Stammkundin in etlichen Buchläden der Nachbarschaft und in den Ferien arbeitet sie ein wenig in einer Bibliothek, wo sie sich ihr Taschengeld aufbessert. Ihre Eltern sind zwar sehr wohlhabend, zeigen es nicht öffentlich und leben sehr sparsam. Das Haus hatten sie von Paul´s Eltern bekommen, die ebenfalls Zahnärzte waren und vor 3 Jahren die Praxis an Jean und Paul übergaben.

Jean und Paul verliebten sich während des letzten Jahres auf ihrer Schule und sind seit 6 Jahren glücklich verheiratet. Als Jean und Paul 20 Jahre alt waren, kam Hermine auf die Welt und machte das Glück der beiden perfekt.

Heute ist der 1. September und für Hermine beginnt ein neues Schuljahr auf ihrer Schule. In wenigen Tagen hat sie Geburtstag, jedoch war keine Party mit Freunden geplant, denn sie hatte eher keine Freunde. So würde die kleine Familie nur ins Kino gehen und den Abend mit einer kleine Feier im Kreise der Familie ausklingen lassen.

An diesem besagten Tag wurde Hermine von ihrer Mutter geweckt, die sich auf ihr Bett setzte und ihr über die Wange strich. "Aufstehen mein kleiner Engel", sagte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Hermine grinste ihre Mum an und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper. Jean drückte ihre Tochter an sich. "Das Frühstück ist schon vorbereitet und das Schulbrot ist auch schon fertig. Dein Dad und ich müssen in die Praxis, denn unsere Sprechstunde beginnt gleich. Wir müssen einem kleinen Jungen einige Zähne ziehen. "Der arme Junge", sagte Hermine und lief schnell ins Bad. Ihre Mum war ihr lachend gefolgt.

Nachdem Hermine sich fertig gemacht hatte, ging sie in die Küche, wo sie ihr Frühstück aß und ihre Tasche für die Schule packte.

Anschließend ging sie zur Schule. Sie setzte sich auf einen Platz direkt vor dem Lehrer. Die anderen Schüler guckten sie komisch an, denn Hermine hatte schon ein Buch vor der Nase und das sah nicht normal aus. Das störte Hermine allerdings überhaupt nicht, denn Bücher waren ihre Leidenschaft und darauf wollte sie nicht verzichten.

Als die Lehrerin den Klassenraum betrat, legte sie das Buch beiseite und musste feststellen, dass sie ganz allein an diesem Tisch saß und sich niemand zu ihr gesetzt hatte. Das war ihr allerdings egal, denn so würde sie niemand in der Pause stören.

Am Nachmittag ging sie zurück nach Hause, wo Jean mit einem Mittagessen auf sie wartete und sie mit einer Umarmung begrüßte. Jean war nur am Vormittag in der Praxis, denn am Nachmittag kümmerte sie sich um Hermine. "Wie war dein erster Schultag so?" "Das übliche Mum. Sie machen alle einen Bogen um mich und niemand hat sich zu mir gesetzt. Ich habe noch kein einziges Wort mit meinen Klassenkameraden geredet. Ich habe in den Pausen Büchern gelesen und im Unterricht den Lehrern zugehört." "Du musst dir doch auch Freunde suchen oder willst du immer alleine in der Pause sein?" "Natürlich will ich Freunde haben, allerdings sollten die sich auch für mich interessieren und nicht einen Bogen um mich machen." Jean nahm ihre Tochter in ihre Arme und hielt sie ganz fest.

Am Abend kam Paul aus der Praxis und schloss die Tür ab, setzte sich zu Jean und Hermine an den Tisch und sie aßen Abendbrot.

Nach dem Abendbrot verzog sich Hermine in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich ein Buch schnappte, sich mit dem Buch auf ihr Bett legte und zu lesen begann.

Gegen 21 Uhr kam Jean in ihr Zimmer, machte das Licht aus, wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und Hermine schlief schnell ein.

Am nächsten Tag wurde sie von ihrer Mum mit einem heißen Kakao geweckt und brachte ihr das Frühstück ans Bett. Das gab es nicht sehr oft bei ihnen und so genossen sie es beide sehr.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Hermine in die Schule, wo sie sich immer wieder in ihre Bücher verkroch bzw. den Lehrern an den Lippen hing. Die Lehrer fanden das sehr gut, allerdings machten sie sich auch Sorgen um sie, da sie schnell erkannten, dass Hermine keinerlei Freunde hatten und das war für ein Kind nicht gerade schön. Kinder sollten Spaß haben und nicht nur in Büchern lesen.

Auch am Nachmittag setzte sich Hermine mit einem Buch in den Garten, wo sie mit ihren Füßen im Pool planschte und fleißig las.

Jean setzte sich zu ihr und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. "Freust du dich schon auf Samstag?" "Ich freue mich schon richtig auf mein Geburtstag und kann kaum erwarten ins Kino zu gehen." "Du musst dich aber noch 2 Tage gedulden, denn morgen hast du noch Schule und am Abend wollen wir mit deinem Dad in ein Restaurant gehen. Ich habe dir schon die Kleidung für morgen und für deinen Geburtstag heraus gelegt. Morgen Nachmittag können wir ja noch in London shoppen gehen, wenn Du willst. Am Abend treffen wir uns mit Dad in London, um uns einen gemütlichen Abend zu machen."

Hermine ging zwar nicht gerne shoppen, jedoch wusste sie, dass sie gegen ihre Mum keine Chance hatte, also sagte sie zu und Jean lächelte.

Hermine und Jean gingen in die Küche das Abendbrot vorbereiteten und auf Paul warteten, der noch in der Praxis war.

Nach dem Abendbrot ging Hermine in die Wohnstube und auf der Couch ein Buch las. Allerdings war sie so müde, dass sie wenige Minuten später eingeschlafen war und von Jean zugedeckt wurde. Ihre Mutter musste lächeln, als sie Hermine so auf der Couch liegen sah und lies sie einfach schlafen.

Am Nachmittag des darauffolgenden Tages fuhr Hermine mit ihrer Mum nach London. Sie gingen durch verschiedene Läden und kamen mit etlichen Tüten wieder heraus. Das meiste davon war für Hermine und sie freute sich richtig über ihre neuen Sachen. Das Outfit für ihren morgigen Geburtstag hatten sie und ihre Mum schnell verändert, dadurch freute sie sich noch mehr auf ihren Geburtstag.

Jetzt warteten sie auf Paul, der sie mit dem Auto abholen wollte. Jean hatte mit Paul abgesprochen, dass er beide hier abholen sollte .

Danach gingen sie gemeinsam in ein schickes Restaurant und aßen dort fürstlich zu Abend. Hermine genoss die unbeschwerten Stunden innerhalb der Familie.

Am nächsten Morgen weckten ihre Eltern sie mit einem kleinen Kuchen in ihr Zimmer und sangen ihr ein Geburtstagsständchen. "Alles gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz", sagte Jean und umarmte ihre Tochter. Paul setzte sich auf das Bett seiner Tochter setzte und umarmte sie ebenfalls. "Zieh dir schnell was anderes an und komme in die Küche, dort warten die Geschenke und ein Brief, der für dich." Hermine machte ganz große Augen, denn bisher hatte sie noch nie einen Brief erhalten,deshalb war sie doch ziemlich überrascht.

In nie dagewesener Geschwindigkeit zog sie sich was an und lief in die Küche. Jean und Paul mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Sie stürzte sich auf den Geschenketisch und packte ihre Geschenke aus. Sie bekam ganz viele Bücher und Gutscheine für Kleidung. Außerdem wollten ihre Eltern ihr Zimmer neu einrichten und zwar nach ihren Wünschen.

Nun hielt Hermine den Umschlag aus gelblichen Pergament und grüner Schrift in den Händen. Sie schaute auf den Absender und musste schlucken, sie kannte den Absender überhaupt nicht und wusste auch nicht, wer es sein könnte. Sie erkannte auf dem Siegel Löwe, Dachs, Schlange und Adler, die einen Kreis um ein großes H bildeten.

Sie schaute ihre Eltern fragend an und öffnete den Brief. Sie zog das erste Pergament hervor und las es sorgfältig.

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmeister, Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Granger,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen worden sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.  
Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli. In ihrem Fall wird eine von uns ausgewählte Person zu Ihnen nach Hause kommen und sie über alles aufklären. Das wird Ihnen aber noch mit einem gesonderten Schreiben mitgeteilt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
_  
Hermine wurde ganz blass im Gesicht und holte den nächsten Bogen hervor.

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Uniform_

_Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:  
1\. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)  
2\. Einen einfach Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber  
3\. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o. Ä.)  
4\. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)_

_Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen._

_Schulbücher  
Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:_

_\- Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1  
\- Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei  
\- Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie  
\- Emeric Wendel: Verwandlungen für den Anfänger  
\- Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze  
\- Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue  
\- Newt Scamander: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind  
\- Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_

_Ferner werden benötigt:_

_\- 1 Zauberstab  
\- 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)  
\- 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen  
\- 1 Teleskop  
\- 1 Waage aus Messing_

_Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen._

_DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN.  
_  
Hermine wurde nun noch blasser im Gesicht und musste sich erst einmal auf einen Stuhl setzen. Ihre Eltern hatten über ihrer Schulter mitgelesen, mussten sich setzten und schauten sich an.

"Ich bin also eine Zauberin?" "Scheint wohl zu sein, allerdings kann es auch ein Scherz sein." "Kennt ihr denn jemanden aus unserer Familie, der ebenfalls ein Zauberer oder Zauberin ist?" "Eigentlich nicht, allerdings kann das uns auch jemand verheimlicht haben. Möchtest du denn auf diese Schule gehen?" "Wenn das kein Scherz sein sollte, würde ich gerne auf diese Schule gehen", sagte nun Hermine und schaute sich den Brief wiederholt an. "Also wir hätten nichts dagegen, allerdings dauert es ja noch fast 1 Jahr. Du wirst also weiterhin deine jetzige Schule noch besuchen müssen. Wir werden dich zum dann folgenden Schuljahr abmelden müssen." "Vielleicht findest du ja dort endlich Freunde und hast mehr Spaß am Leben", sagte ihre Mum und nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme.

„Ich habe euch lieb", sagte Hermine und umarmte ihre Mum und ihren Dad gleichfalls. Sie aßen anschließend ihr Frühstück zu ende. Hermine schaute sich immer wieder ihren Brief an und grinste dabei über beide Ohren.

Nach dem Frühstück brachte Hermine ihren Brief und ihre Geschenke in ihr Zimmer, legte sich auf ihr Bett und versank in Gedanken. Das sie jetzt eine Zauberin sei, ist für sie doch eine große Überraschung, aber irgendwie breitete sich in ihr ein Glücksgefühl aus und das Gefühl gefiel ihr. Sie suchte in ihrer Vergangenheit nach Anzeichen, dass sie eine Zauberin sein könnte und sie musste ganz lange nachdenken. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, die sie dem Zufall zuschrieb, aber nun irgendwie Sinn machten. Sie brauchte Bücher nur einmal lesen und konnte sich alles wortwörtlich merken, außerdem brauchte sie kaum für Arbeiten oder Klausuren lernen. Sie hatte alles im Gedächtnis. Sie las gerne Romane über Zauberer und Hexen, Maja das ist eigentlich kein Anzeichen für eine Hexe, grinste sie in sich hinein. Sie interessierte sich allerdings für die Hexenverfolgung im Mittelalter und das alles machte plötzlich einen Sinn.

Jean kam in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und streichelte ihr sanft über den Arm. "Das ist für uns alle eine Überraschung, aber wenn du es gerne willst, kannst du auf diese Schule gehen. Wir werden dann allen sagen, dass du auf einem Internat bist. Es muss ja keiner wissen, dass wir eine kleine Hexe in unserer Familie haben." "Wo kriege ich nun die Bücher und alles andere her?" "Da wird doch jemand vorbeikommen und die wird dir sicherlich alles sagen und zeigen können." Hermine grinste ihre Mum an, beide gingen in die Wohnstube und machten es sich dort gemütlich.

Hermine hatte ihre neuen Schulbücher mitgenommen und verschlang diese gleich. Sie las am liebsten Schulbücher und Romane, sie hatte auch nur solche Bücher im Regal in ihrem Zimmer.

Paul war inzwischen in die Küche gegangen, wo er das Lieblingsessen seiner Tochter kochte. Hermine aß am liebsten Pizza und die machten sie immer selbst. Auch wenn ihre Eltern Zahnärzte waren, durfte Hermine alles essen was sie wollte, solange sie auf ihre Zahnpflege achtete.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie zusammen ins Kino, wo sie sich eine Komödie anschauten.

Danach gingen sie nach Hause, zu einer kleinen Feier im Garten nur im Kreise der Familie. Paul grillte noch für alle und so wurde es ein gelungener Abend.

Als Hermine später in ihrem Bett saß las sie sich immer wieder den Brief von Hogwarts durch und schlief schließlich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ein. Als Jean und Paul ihre Tochter so sahen, machten sie schnell ein Foto, denn so glücklich hatten sie ihre Tochter nur sehr selten gesehen. 


	2. Ein Riese kommt zu Besuch

2\. Ein Riese kommt zu Besuch

Seit Hermine den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam, gab es kein anderes Thema mehr im Hause Granger. Sie redete praktisch nur noch von Hogwarts und strahlte dermaßen dabei, dass ihre Eltern nicht anders konnten und sich für sie ebenso freuten. Hermine war eher ein ruhiges Mädchen und das hatte sich mit dem Brief nun grundlegend geändert. Hermine redete wenig und wenn man sie sah, hatte sie meist ein Buch vor der Nase. Inzwischen war es seltener geworden, dass man das Mädchen mit einem Buch unter der Nase vorfand. Sie hatte mehrere längere Gespräche mit ihrer Mum und ihrem Dad gehabt und beide hatten ihr Mut zugesprochen. Sie hatte nämlich ziemliche Angst, dass sie in Hogwarts versagen würde, da sie von der Zauberei keine Ahnung hatte. Den anderen Verwandten hatten sie gesagt, das Hermine ab kommenden September auf ein Internat geht, welches sich um besonders begabte und kluge Kinder kümmert. Da Hermine nun einmal sehr klug und begabt war, glaubte man dieses auch und jeder gratulierte ihr.

Hermine erwartete voller Sehnsucht auf den neuen Brief von Hogwarts, denn sie wollte unbedingt die Welt der Zauberer kennenlernen und all ihre Bücher, Ausrüstungsgegenstände und Kleidung der Zauberer kaufen, damit sie alles über diese neue Welt erfahren würde.

Inzwischen war es Herbst geworden und Hermine wartete nun doch sehnsüchtig auf den Brief von Hogwarts. Tatsächlich war es wenige Wochen vor Weihnachten soweit; der Brief kam an.

An einem Samstag kam Hermine grinsend in die Küche und umarmte ihre Mum ganz lange und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Alles gute Mum", sagte sie in ihr Ohr, denn Jean hatte heute Geburtstag und das wollen sie groß feiern. Viele Verwandte waren eingeladen und Paul hatte gerade die Wohnstube umzuräumen, da er dort eine große Tafel aufbauen wollte.

Hermine wollte sich gerade an den Tisch setzen, als eine Eule auf dem Fensterbrett landete und mit dem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe pochte. Jean sah die Eule, erschrak und schaute Hermine mit großen Augen an. "Die muss wohl für dich sein", sagte sie nur grinsend und schon machte Hermine das Fenster auf. Die Eule flatterte hinein und setzte sich auf den Tisch.

Hermine nahm der Eule den Brief ab, während Jean eine Schale mit Wasser holte und diese der Eule hinstellte. Die bedankte sich fiepend und trank ein Schluck. Hermine hatte inzwischen den Brief geöffnet, sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und las ihn.

_Sehr geehrte Ms. Granger,  
wie Sie dem Brief vom 1. September entnehmen konnten, wurden sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei angenommen. Da Sie keine lebenden Verwandten haben, der ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe ist, wird ein Vertrauter unserer Schule zu Ihnen kommen und mit Ihnen alles erklären. Außerdem wird er mit Ihnen die Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände kaufen und ihnen alles weitere zeigen. Dieser Vertraute wird am 20. Dezember um 8 Uhr morgens bei Ihnen sein. Bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie zu dieser Zeit im Haus sind und sich nur vertrauenswürdige Personen im Haus aufhalten._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
_  
Hermine grinste über beide Ohren und gab ihrer Mum den Brief, die ihn nun ebenfalls las. "Da kann der Tag ja nicht mehr besser werden", sagte sie und gab den Brief nun Paul, als der in die Küche kam und seinen Arm um Jean legte. "Das ist ja gleich der Tag nach dem letzten Schultag, bevor die Weihnachtsferien beginnen. Also passt der Termin. Das wird ein langer Tag für Hermine, denn so wie ich unsere Liebste kenne, wird sie sämtliche Bücher als Hintergrundlektüre kaufen und diesem Zauberer oder der Hexe an den Lippen kleben." Nun mussten Jean und Paul lachen, während Hermine ganz rot im Gesicht wurde und schnell zu Boden sah. Jean nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. "Das wird eine große Veränderung für uns alle und irgendwie freuen wir uns darauf."

Am Nachmittag kamen alle Verwandten zu Besuch und der Geburtstag von Jean wurde groß gefeiert. Hermine unterhielt sich mit ihren Cousinen, die man wirklich nur zu Feierlichkeiten sah, während die Erwachsenen laut lachten und in alten Erinnerungen schwelgten.

Der 20. Dezember rückte immer näher und je näher er rückte, desto aufgeregter wurde Hermine. Fast jeden Tag schaute sie aus dem Fenster, aber sie fand nichts Auffälliges und zog jedes Mal eine Schnute. Jean und Paul sahen den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Tochter und mussten lachen. Sie nahmen Hermine daraufhin in den Arm, trösteten sie und sprachen beruhigend auf sie ein. "Die werden hier nicht jeden Tag in unserer Straße sein und dich beobachteten. Sie werden nur an diesem einen Tag erscheinen, dir alles zeigen und erklären. Das wird aber erst übermorgen sein. Morgen gehst du noch einmal in die Schule und hast anschließend Ferien. Am Samstag wird ein großer Tag für dich und den solltest du in vollen Zügen genießen. Jetzt mach dich nicht verrückt, sonst klappst du uns noch zusammen", sagte ihre Mum und drückte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Für Hermines Geschmack verging der Freitag einfach nicht schnell genug und so verzog sie sich in ihr Zimmer und machte das, mit dem sie sich ablenken konnte: LESEN. Sie schnappte sich ein Buch, las es und ihre Eltern bekamen sie nur noch zum Abendbrot zu Gesicht.

In dieser Nacht machte Hermine kaum ein Auge zu, denn sie war viel zu aufgeregt und gespannt was an diesem Samstag geschehen würde.

So stand sie schon um 6 Uhr auf und machte sich in der Küche ein Frühstück. Als Jean gähnend in die Küche kam staunte sie über ihre Tochter. "Hast du letzte Nacht überhaupt ein Auge zugemacht?", fragte sie lachend und nahm Hermine in den Arm. "Heute ist mein großer Tag, also wirst du die Antwort wohl schon kennen, oder?" "Nicht das du uns heute noch beim Frühstück einschläfst." "Ich bin überhaupt nicht müde, Ich bin voll aufgeregt." "Das merkt man", sagte ihr Vater, der ebenfalls in die Küche kam und seine Tochter umarmte.

Nachdem sie das Frühstück verspeist hatten, gingen Hermine und Jean in das Hermines Zimmer und beide suchten sich die Klamotten für den Tag heraus. Sie entschieden sich für eine Jeans, ein Shirt und einen dicken Pullover, denn es war draußen ziemlich kalt und es fielen schon dicke Flocken vom Himmel. Jean brachte Hermine ihre neue Jacke, die Hermine für ihr Zeugnis bekommen hatte.

Gegen halb 8 saß Hermine fertig angezogen in der Küche und trank ihren Früchtetee, den Jean ihr zur Beruhigung gemacht hatte.

Um 8 Uhr klopfte es ganz laut an der Tür, dass das ganze Haus erzitterte und die Familie Granger schaute sich mit großen Augen an. Paul nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm stand ein riesiger Mann, der kaum durch die Tür passte. Er hatte eine riesige Haarmä seinem Gesicht erkannte man nur die käferähnlichen Augen. Der Rest wurde von einem Bart und den vielen Haaren bedeckt. Dazu war er noch sehr breit und Paul guckte ihn deswegen mit großen Augen an" "Mein Name ist Rubeus Hagrid und ich bin Hüter der Schlösser und Ländereien von Hogwarts. Ich möchte zu Ms. Hermine Granger, der ich alles über die Welt der Zauberer und der Hexen erklären soll. Ich komme direkt aus Hogwarts und die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall haben mich geschickt." "Dann kommen Sie mal herein", sagte Paul und Hagrid bückte sich, damit er durch die Tür passte.

Hermine und Jean schauten schüchtern den Riesen an und gaben ihm die Hand, als er sich zu ihnen herunter bückte und ihnen die Hand anbot.

"Bist du bereit", fragte er nun Hermine und grinste sie an. Hermine konnte nur Nicken und starrte ihn an. "Du brauchst vor mir keine Angst haben", sagte Hagrid und schaute Hermine direkt in die Augen.

"Soll ich dir zuerst alles erklären oder wollen wir sofort los?" "Wir möchten zuerst alles wissen", sagte Paul und Hagrid setzte sich auf die Couch, die bedrohlich knackte. Jean und Paul guckten ihn wieder mit großen Augen an und Hagrid grinste. "Wenn die Couch kaputt gehen sollte, werde ich sie mit einem Schwung meines Schirmes reparieren", sagte er lachend und Jean und Paul lächelten ihn an ohne ihn zu verstehen.

"Wie kommt es, dass ich nach Hogwarts komme und ich eine Zauberin bin?" "Das ist eigentlich sehr selten, denn es gibt kaum noch Muggelgeborene, die nach Hogwarts kommen." "Was sind Muggel?" "Muggel sind normale Nichtmagier und deshalb hat man mich zu dir geschickt. Ich soll alle Fragen beantworten und mit dir einkaufen gehen." "Woher weiß Hogwarts von mir?" "Du bist seit deiner Geburt vorgemerkt und deshalb hast du auch zu deinem 11. Geburtstag den Brief bekommen." "Warum gibt es kaum noch Muggelgeborene in Hogwarts?" "Wir hatten einen grausamen Krieg und da wurden die Muggelgeborenen gejagt und getötet und deswegen sind Muggelgeborene in Hogwarts selten geworden." "Wer hat uns denn verfolgt und getötet?" "Man nennt seinen Namen nicht, denn noch immer hat jeder Angst vor seinen Namen." "War das so schlimm?" "Man wusste nicht mehr, wem man trauen konnte und wem nicht. Er hatte eine riesige Armee aufgebaut und kaum einer wollte aus Angst um sein Leben gegen ihn kämpfen." "Haben welche gegen ihn gekämpft?" "Oh ja, es haben so einige gegen ihn gekämpft, aber kaum einer hat überlebt." "Wie hieß dieser Zauberer, der das den anderen angetan hat?" "Bei uns nennt man ihn 'Er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf'. Nur sehr wenige nennen seinen Namen. Einer davon ist Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter." "Was ist mit 'ihm dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' passiert?" "Das ist ein großes Geheimnis, allerdings kam er vor knapp 9 Jahren in ein Dorf und hat fast eine ganze Familie ausgelöscht. Das Dorf hieß Godric´s Hollow und dort wohnte die Familie Potter. Lily und James Potter waren beide sehr beliebt und waren hervorragende Schüler in Hogwarts. Sie kämpften aktiv gegen 'ihn dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf'. Das war ein großes Problem für 'Ihn dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf', denn er hätte sie gerne auf seiner Seite gehabt. Sie hatten einen kleinen Sohn, Harry Potter und genau diese Familie wollte 'Er dessen Name nicht genannt wird' komplett auslöschen, da er sie nicht auf seine Seite ziehen konnte." "Was ist geschehen?" "James und Lily wurden getötet und so stand er dem kleinen Baby Harry gegenüber. Aber er hat es nicht geschafft ihn zu töten und die Macht von Ihm dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' viel zusammen." "Wo ist 'Er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf' jetzt?" "Das weiß keiner so richtig, denn keiner hat ihn je mehr gesehen. Seine Macht ist zusammengebrochen und seitdem ist er verschwunden." "Was ist mit dem kleinen Harry geschehen und wie alt ist er?", fragte nun Jean. Sie hatte ein trauriges Gesicht aufgesetzt. "Harry ist in unserer Welt sehr berühmt, da er der Einzige ist, der je den Todesfluch überlebt hat. Er dürfte jetzt 10 Jahre alt sein und lebt bei Muggeln." "Wird er auch nach Hogwarts kommen?" "Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist ziemlich groß, aber jetzt müssen wir los, sonst haben die Geschäfte bald zu."

So machten sich Hermine und Hagrid fertig und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern, die Hagrid noch Geld für die Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände gaben. Das Geld musste Hagrid bei Gringotts nach umtauschen, da die Zauberer eine eigene Währung hatten.

Hermine und Hagrid nahmen schließlich den nächsten Bus nach London und Hagrid wurde von allen angestarrt. Hagrid brauchte ganze zwei Sitze für sich. Hagrid waren die Blicke vollkommen egal, er unterhielt er sich mit Hermine und strickte an einer Art Teppich.

Als sie in London ankamen, verließen sie den Bus gingen durch verschiedene Gassen. Hagrid wusste jedoch wohin sie mussten und so vertraute sie ihm. Am Anfang hatte sie ziemlich Angst vor Hagrid, aber nach einer Weile mochte sie seine etwas poltrige Art. Er sah zwar wild aus und war ziemlich groß und breit, aber er hatte sein Herz am richtigen Fleck.

Sie gingen in einen Pub, der Tropfender Kessel hieß und ziemlich duster und verraucht war. Hermine erkannte mehrere Leute in schwarzen Umhängen und ein alter Barmann, der gerade mehrere Gläser spülte und Hagrid zuwinkte. "Das übliche", fragte er Hagrid und der schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging mit Hermine durch den Schankraum. Mehrere Leute winkten Hagrid zu. Am Ende fanden sie sich in einem Hinterhof wieder. Hagrid zückte seinen Schirm und zählte die Steine um den Mülleimer ab und es öffnete sich ein Tor zur Winkelgasse, der Welt der Zauberer.

Hermine starrte mit offenen Mund die ganzen Leute und Geschäfte an. Sie wünschte sich am liebsten einige Augenpaare mehr. Über ihren Köpfen flogen gerade einige Eulen vorbei und die Flügel streiften den Kopf von Hermine. "Wir müssen zuerst zu Gringotts, dort müssen wir das Geld deiner Eltern umtauschen." "Mit was bezahlt man hier?" "Wir haben Gallonen, Sickel und Knuts. 17 Sickel sind 1 Galleone und 29 Knuts sind ein Sickel. 1 Galleone hat einen Wert von 10 Pfund in Muggelgeld .

Nun standen sie vor einem schneeweißem Haus, wo zwei Kobolde vor der Tür standen und die Kunden begrüßten. "Es gibt tatsächlich Kobolde?" "Es gibt so einige Geschöpfe in unserer Welt und die wirst du alle in Hogwarts kennenlernen", sagte Hagrid lachend und ging mit Hermine in die Bank. In der Bank wimmelte es nur so von Kobolden und die beiden wurden sehr oft skeptisch beäugt.

Nachdem sie das Geld umgetauscht hatten, gingen sie zu Madame Malkin, wo sie die Umhänge, den Spitzhut und die Umhänge für den Winter kauften. Anschließend holten sie das Teleskop, den Kessel, die Waage aus Messing und die Glas- und Kristallfläschchen.

"Wollen wir zuerst die Bücher kaufen oder möchtest du zuerst einen Zauberstab haben?" "Ich will zuerst die Bücher haben, denn ich sehe da vorne schon den Laden. Zu dem will ich jetzt hin", sagte Hermine ganz schnell, während Hagrid laut lachen musste. So gingen sie zu Flourish &amp; Blotts und Hermine ging durch die Reihen und hatte schon mehrere Bücher in der Hand, die nichts mit der Schule zu tun hatte. Hagrid schaute sich die Bücher an und nickte Hermine nur zu und gab ihr so das Einverständnis. "Jetzt sollten wir aber deine Bücher für die Schule aussuchen", sagte Hagrid lachend.

Nach einer halben Stunde kamen beide mit mehreren schweren Tüten aus dem Laden. Hermine hatte noch mehr Bücher gefunden und wollte diese unbedingt haben. Besonders die Geschichte von Hogwarts hatte es ihr angetan und sie wollte mehr über die Potters erfahren und über Harry wissen. Sie wusste auch nicht warum das so war, aber sie musste oft an diese Geschichte denken. Hagrid war das natürlich aufgefallen und zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Zauberstab kaufen und das ist sehr wichtig für dich", sagte Hagrid und sie betraten Ollivanders. Im Laden war es still und es war auch niemand zusehen. Hermine und Hagrid stellten sich an den Verkaufstresen und schon kam ein älterer Mann auf sie zu. "Wenn das nicht Rubeus Hagrid höchstpersönlich ist. Eiche, 16 Zoll, recht biegsam, nicht wahr?" "Das war er, aber leider haben sie ihn zerbrochen, nachdem sie mich der Schule verwiesen haben." "Sie benutzen die Teile aber nicht mehr, oder?" Hagrid schüttelte heftig den Kopf und umklammerte regelrecht seinen Schirm. Hermine musste grinsen. "Und wer ist diese nette junge Dame?" "Dies ist Ms. Hermine Granger und kommt nächsten Sommer nach Hogwarts." "Dann wollen wir mal den perfekten Zauberstab für dich finden", sagte Ollivander und holte ein Maßband hervor. "Welche Hand ist ihre Zauberhand?" "Ich bin Rechtshändler", sagte Hermine und streckte den Arm aus. Während das Maßband von alleine arbeitete, suchte Ollivander nach mehreren Schachteln. "Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, 11 Zoll, sehr handlich und geschmeidig", sagte Ollivander und überreichte Hermine den ersten Zauberstab. Sie spürte sofort eine Wärme in sich aufsteigen, allerdings sprühten keine Funken heraus. "Das scheint er wohl nicht zu sein", sagte Hagrid und Ollivander nahm ihn den Zauberstab ab und rechte ihr den nächsten. "Buchenholz und Drachenherzfaser, 9 Zoll, geschmeidig und perfekt für Verwandlungen", sagte Ollivander und reichte Hermine den Zauberstab. Sie spürte wieder diese Wärme und aus dem Zauberstab kamen goldenen und rötliche Funker heraus. Hagrid und Ollivander klatschten begeistert in die Hände. Sie kauften den Zauberstab und bezahlten 7 Gallonen.

Im Tropfenden Kessel aßen sie schließlich zu Mittag, wo es inzwischen nicht mehr so dunkel war und der Rauch hatte sich auch schon verzogen.

Am Nachmittag gingen sie weiter durch die Winkelgasse und Hermine kaufte für sich eine wunderschöne war braun und hatte smaragdgrüne Augen. Ihr gefiel diese Eule sofort und hatte sich glich in die Augen der Eule verliebt. Sie hatte noch nie so wunderschöne Augen gesehen.

Schließlich kauften sie noch Pergament, Tinte, einen Koffer, eine Tasche und einige andere Sachen. Anschließend gingen sie noch zu Fortescues Eissalon und aßen dort ein leckeres Eis.

Durch den Tropfenden Kessel ging es zurück zur nächsten Bushaltestelle und Hagrid verabschiedete sich von Hermine. Er gab ihr einen Briefumschlag mit. "Dies ist die Fahrkarte für den Zug nach Hogwarts. 1. September, 11 Uhr, Bahnhof King's Cross und sei pünktlich." Hermine nickte und schon kam ihr Bus und brachte sie zurück zu ihren Eltern, welche schon sehnsüchtig auf sie warteten.

"Wie war es so in der Welt der Zauberer?" "Es war einfach phantastisch und ich will unbedingt auf diese Schule gehen. Es ist tatsächlich ein Internat und soll in Schottland sein, zumindest steht das in der Geschichte von Hogwarts." "Du hast ja viel mehr Bücher gekauft als notwendig und eine Eule hast dir auch zugelegt", sagte Paul und grinste seine Tochter an. "Ich habe mich sofort in diese Augen verliebt und da konnte ich nicht anders", sagte Hermine grinsend und zeigte ihren Eltern die Eule, die Bücher und alles andere. Sie brachte die Sachen in ihr Zimmer und Jean brachte der Eule etwas zu Essen herein.

Hermine hatte sich auf ihr Bett gelegt, hatte ihre Bücher aufgeschlagen und war in die Welt der Zauberer versunken.

Sie ging nur noch zum Abendbrot in die Küche, ansonsten war sie in ihrem Zimmer und las „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts". Auf einem Bild sah Hogwarts einfach nur gewaltig und stolz aus und Hermine verliebte sich sofort in dieses Schloss. Sie konnte nicht erahnen, was in diesem Schloss noch so alles passieren würde.

Gegen 22 Uhr legte sie das Buch zur Seite und träumte von smaragdgrünen Augen und schob es aber auf ihre neue Eule. 


	3. Alles über die Zauberer

**3\. Alles über die Zauberer**

Jean kam am nächsten Tag in das Zimmer von Hermine. Da lag ihre Tochter schon auf der Couch, in ihrem Zimmer und hatte ein Buch vor der Nase. Jean setzte sich zu ihr, strich ihr sanft durch das Haar und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Was liest du denn da so schönes?" Hermine guckte sie an und lächelte. "Das ist ein Buch, wo es um Hogwarts geht. Hier geht es um die Gründer von Hogwarts, also um Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Die haben die vier Häuser geschaffen, in die auch die Schüler kommen. Ich möchte entweder nach Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor kommen. Außerdem wird hier auch von besonderen Schülern berichtet, die besondere Leistungen erbracht haben." "Das hört sich echt sehr gut an und was hast du sonst noch so für Bücher geholt?" "Ich habe überwiegend Bücher geholt, die aus der Zeit von Lord Voldemort berichten." "Wer ist dieser Lord Voldemort?" "Das ist 'Er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf'. Hagrid hat doch gestern von ihm erzählt." "Ich dachte man darf seinen Namen nicht sagen." "Man darf seinen Namen schon sagen, nur macht es kaum jemand, da sie alle Angst davor haben." "Warum nennt du ihn dann beim Namen?" "Weil es Albus Dumbledore ebenfalls macht und ich vor Lord Voldemort keine Angst habe." "Du überrascht mich immer wieder", sagte nun Jean und umarmte ihre Tochter. "Du kommst jetzt am besten hinunter in die Küche, denn ich habe das Frühstück vorbereitet und Dad will nachher den Tannenbaum holen. Anschließend wollen wir unser Haus schmücken und da kannst du mir ja behilflich sein. Oder willst du lieber lesen?" "Ich helfe dir gerne und dafür kann ich es mir zum Abend hin bequem machen und lesen." "Das ist eine gute Idee und jetzt komm herunter oder der heiße Kakao ist wieder kalt."

Hermine packte schnell ein Lesezeichen in das Buch und ging hinunter in die Küche. "Dad musste noch schnell in die Praxis, denn es gab einen Notfall und er musste sofort eine junge Patientin behandeln." "Ich dachte das Dad keine Bereitschaft über Weihnachten hat?" "Hat er auch nicht, allerdings kennst du ihn doch und weißt, dass er hilft, wenn jemand seine Hilfe braucht. Er hat sein Herz einfach am richtigen Platz und kann nicht Nein sagen." Hermine lächelte ihre Mum an, nahm sich ein Brötchen, das sie sich mit Wurst belegte und genüsslich hineinbiss.

Nach einer halben Stunde erschien Paul am Frühstückstisch und entschuldigte sich bei Hermine und Jean mit einem Kuss auf ihre Wangen und so gab es doch noch das gemeinsame Frühstück der kleinen Familie.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhr Paul in den Wald, wo er mit einem Freund den Weihnachtsbaum für die Grangers holte. Währenddessen schmückten Hermine und Jean das Haus. Jean war einfach nur stolz auf ihre Tochter, die jetzt endlich ein Thema gefunden hatte, worüber sie stundenlang erzählen konnte. Hermine erzählte ihr fast die ganze Geschichte von Hogwarts und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude dermaßen auf, dass Jean darüber lachen musste.

Gegen 11 Uhr kam Paul mit dem Weihnachtsbaum zurück und baute ihn schnell in der Wohnstube auf, wobei sein Nachbar ihm behilflich war. Prompt luden sie den Nachbarn und dessen Frau zum Mittagessen ein, da es allerdings noch nicht fertig war, ging der Nachbar in sein Haus zurück. Derweil half Hermine ihrer Mum in der Küche.

Nach dem Mittagessen schmückten Hermine und Jean den großen Tannenbaum und Paul beobachtete sie dabei während er ein Feuer im Kamin entfachte.

Anschließend legte sich Hermine mit einer kuscheligen Decke auf die Couch und, Jean zündete noch einige Kerzen an. Hermine hatte sich das nächste Buch geschnappt und fing nun zu lesen an.

In diesem Buch ging es um die Zeit, in der Lord Voldemort sein Unwesen trieb. Hermine las sich die Liste mit den Namen der Opfer genauer durch und Tränen bildeten sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie ein einzelner Mensch derartige Taten begehen konnte und warum sich ihm doch so viele Menschen anschlossen. Als letztes las sie die Namen von James und Lily Potter und sie musste laut schluchzen. Jean legte einen Arm um ihre Tochter und las über ihre Schulter mit und hatte ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen. "Da werden dem kleinen Jungen beide Eltern genommen und er wird sich wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal an die Zeit mit seinen Eltern erinnern können." "Denkst du er ist ist glücklich, bei den Verwandten?" "Das hoffe ich doch, denn sonst wird es ganz schwer für ihn sein, alles zu verstehen. Er wird hoffentlich alles über seine Eltern wissen und die Welt der Zauberer kennen." "Ob sie mit ihm Weihnachten feiern werde?" "Davon gehe ich aus. Warum sollten sie es denn nicht tun?" "Man hört doch immer wieder in den Nachrichten, dass gerade Waisenkinder nicht gut behandelt werden." "Er lebt ja in keinem Heim, sondern bei der Schwester seiner Mutter und dessen Ehemann. Die werden ihn schon vernünftig behandeln." Hermine guckte ihre Mum an,diese strich ihr über die Wange und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Hermine blätterte eine Seite im Buch um und entdeckte ein Foto, wo ein Mann und eine Frau ein Baby im Arm hatten und vor einem schönen Haus standen. Der Mann hatte schwarze, strubblige Haare, trug eine runde Brille und hatte braune Augen, während die Frau lange rote Haare und derartig grüne Augen hatte, das Hermine sofort an ihre neue Eule denken musste. Das Baby auf dem Arm hatte die gleichen Haare wie sein Vater, nur hatte er die Augen seiner Mutter geerbt. Hermine guckte sich das Bild ganz genau und ziemlich lange an, während Jean ihre Tochter ganz lange beobachtete.

"Was ist dort auf dem Bild Schatz?" "Das ist ein Bild der Potters und es muss kurz vor ihrem Tod gemacht worden sein, denn sie halten ein Baby auf dem Arm." "Warum guckst du das Bild solange an?" "Ich bin so von der Augenfarbe fasziniert?" "Von der Augenfarbe der Mutter oder von der des kleinen Harry´s", fragte nun Paul und Jean musste in ihren Tee prusten. "Beide haben eine schöne Augenfarbe und Lily hat dazu noch wunderschöne rote Haare, während James und Harry strubblige Haare haben." "Das steht ihnen aber, sagte Jean und guckte sich das Bild genauer an. "Man mag sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass sie da noch so glücklich waren." "Das kann manchmal sehr schnell gehen", sagte Paul und guckte sich ebenfalls das Bild an.

Hermine konnte den ganzen Abend an nichts anderes als an dieses Bild denken. Sie fragte sich immer wieder, wie es diesem Harry nun gehen würde und wie er den Verlust seiner Eltern verkraftet hat. Solche Gedanken hatte sie sich noch nie gemacht, denn sie kennt keinen Fall, wo ein Kind mit gerade einmal 1 Jahr beide Eltern verlor.

Später am Abend hatte sie sich an Jean gekuschelt, die einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte und ihre Tochter beobachtete. "Mum, kann ich morgen nach London in die Winkelgasse?" "Was willst du denn da mein Schatz?" "Ich will in den Bücherladen und möchte mir die anderen Geschäfte angucken." "Willst du denn alleine gehen oder soll ich mitkommen?" "Wenn du willst, kannst du ja mitkommen. Ich kann dir die Bank zeigen und vielleicht finde ich ja noch was zu Weihnachten für dich oder Dad." "Das können wir gerne machen", sagte Jean und Hermine gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach ging sie zu Bett und schlief schnell ein.

Am nächsten Tag ging Hermine schon gegen 8 Uhr in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter am Tisch saß und einen Tee trank. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um den Körper von ihrer Mum, sie drückte Hermine an sich und strich ihr durch das Haar. "Wir sollten mal gucken, dass wir was finden, damit deine Haare nicht mehr so buschig sind." "Ich finde meine Haare so schön und möchte sie auch so buschig haben." "Bist du dir sicher?" "Ja, da bin ich mir absolut sicher." Jean lächelte ihre Tochter an und beide frühstückten sehr ausgiebig. "Dein Dad musste schnell zu deinem Onkel Charles, denn er hatte ein Problem mit der Heizung und Dad wollte ihm schnell helfen. Wir nehmen also den nächsten Bus nach London und werden es uns dort ganz gemütlich machen. Hermine strahlte ihre Mum an und freute sich richtig auf den Ausflug in die Winkelgasse.

Gegen 10 Uhr trafen beide in London ein und Hermine zeigte ihrer Mum den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel. Dort fragten sie Tom den Barkeeper, ob er sie durch die Mauer ließ, was er auch gerne machte und so fanden sich beide in der Winkelgasse wieder. Jean guckte sich mit staunenden Blicken um und musste sich mehrmals in den Arm zwicken, denn sie dachte, dass sie in einem Traum wäre. Sie hatte nie eine solche Gasse gesehen, aber irgendwie fand sie es hier sehr schön und sie fühlte sich wohl.

Hermine zerrte schon ungeduldig am Arm ihrer Mum, damit sie mit ihr in die Bank ging. Dort hätte Jean fast aufgeschrien hätte, als sie die Gestalten vor der Bank sah. "Was sind denn das für Wesen?", fragte sie Hermine ganz leise und drängte sich an sie. "Mum, das sind Kobolde und du brauchst keine Angst vor ihnen haben." "Es gibt tatsächlich Kobolde?" "Ja, die gibt es und in der Zauberwelt gibt es noch viel mehr Wesen und die werde ich wohl alle in Hogwarts kennenlernen", sagte Hermine und ihre Augen strahlten vor Freude. In Gringotts tauschten sie ihr Geld in Gallonen, Knuts und Sickel ein und schon betraten sie die ersten Läden.

Hermine wollte unbedingt in jedes Geschäft und so folgte ihr Jean. In jedem Geschäft wünschte sie sich einige Augen mehr. Im Buchladen fand Hermine noch einige Bücher, die sie natürlich sofort kaufte und Jean die Werke zeigte.

Anschließend aßen sie noch ein Eis bei Fortescue und Hermine war in Gedanken versunken. "Wo hast du deine Gedanken?" "Ich habe überlegt, ob ich Harry nicht ein Geschenk kaufen könnte." "Wie willst du es ihm denn geben und was willst du ihm kaufen?" "Ich wollte es ihm geben, wenn ich ihn in Hogwarts kennenlerne und ich weiß noch nicht, was ich ihm schenken könnte." Jean guckte ihre Tochter an und nahm sie in den Arm. "Du könntest ihm ja ein Bild von seinen Eltern schenken. Das wäre doch perfekt für ihn, aber du musst es ihm zu einem passenden Moment schenken." "Das ist eine gute Idee, aber wie soll ich das machen?" "Ich werde das Bild mit Farbe kopieren und wir könnten es ausschneiden. Ich habe Fotopapier bei uns im Büro und das wäre etwas schönes und persönliches. Das ist mehr wert als alles andere. Hermine umarmte ihre Mum ganz lange und sie kauften noch schnell einen Bilderrahmen.

Zu Hause angekommen scannte Jean das Bild ein und druckte es auf Fotopapier aus und Hermine schnitt das Foto aus und passte es in den Bilderrahmen ein. Anschließend verpackte sie es noch als Geschenk und brachte es in ihr Zimmer.

Anschließend setzte sie sich auf die Couch, kuschelte sich in eine Decke ein und las das Buch weiter. Gegen 22 Uhr ging sie zu Bett und schlief schnell ein.


	4. Hogwarts kann kommen

**4\. ** **Hogwarts kann kommen**

In den nächsten Wochen und Monaten las Hermine sehr viele Bücher über die Welt der Zauberer und übte schon die ersten Zaubersprüche. Allerdings machte sie es nur in der Theorie, denn aus Büchern hatte sie erfahren, dass das Ministerium das erfahren würde, wenn sie den Zauberstab benutzte. Allerdings nur, wenn man minderjährig ist und sich nicht in Hogwarts befindet.

In der Schule passte sie weiterhin auf und hat zu Beginn der Sommerferien ein phantastisches Zeugnis nach Hause gebracht. Sie hatte natürlich noch immer keine Freunde gefunden und so verbrachte sie viel Zeit in ihrem Zimmer und las ihre Bücher. Sie hatte noch sehr viel über die Potters erfahren und hatte ihren Eltern alles über diese Familie erzählt. Jean und Paul fanden es süß, wie sich ihre Tochter um einen fremden Jungen sorgte. Das hatte sie bisher noch nie getan und dementsprechend überrascht waren die beiden auch.

Einmal in der Woche wollte Hermine in die Winkelgasse und meistens begleitete Jean ihre Tochter. Hermine kannte inzwischen jede Ecke in der Winkelgasse und verbrachte viel Zeit im Eiscafe und im Buchladen. Das Eis schmeckte Hermine und Jean so gut, dass sie auch mal was für Paul mitnahmen. Auch ihm schmeckte das Eis gleichfalls hervorragend. Ihre Eule hatte Hermine Smaragd genannt, wegen der Augen der Eule. Jean und Paul war allerdings klar geworden, dass die Eule wohl nicht der wahre Grund war. Hermine war allerdings noch zu jung, um das zu verstehen.

Nach Anbruch der Sommerferien war Hermine von ihrer alten Schule abgemeldet worden. Eigentlich fuhr die Familie Granger jeden Sommer in den Urlaub. Allerdings blieben sie diesen Sommer zuhause, denn Hermine war viel zu aufgeregt und hätte vom Urlaub eher wenig mitbekommen. Paul und Jean renovierten in der Zeit das Zimmer von Hermine, was jetzt viel weiblicher aussah. So wollte Hermine ein Himmelbett haben, welches mit rosafarbenen Vorhängen umgeben war. Dann wurde ein größeres Bücherregal aufgestellt und Hermine bekam einen größeren Schreibtisch, mit Computer, Drucker und Scanner. Die Wände wurden in einem warmen gelb gestrichen und so wirkte das Zimmer noch sonniger. Auch einige Bilder von Hermine und ihren Eltern wurden im Zimmer aufgehängt und Hermine bekam auch noch neue Kleidung. Jean und Paul renovierten auch ihre Praxis und bauten diese um, weshalb sie den Urlaub in diesem Jahr ausfallen ließen.

So verbrachte Hermine die meiste Zeit der Sommerferien im Garten und genoss das schöne Wetter. Nebenbei schwamm sie noch einige Bahnen im Pool, denn Hermine war eine kleine Wasserratte. Ihre Bücher kamen trotzdem nicht zu kurz und so vergingen die Sommerferien ziemlich schnell.

Der 1. September rückte immer näher und deshalb wurde Hermine immer aufgeregter. Jean und Paul mussten ziemlich oft darüber lachen, denn so hatte sich Hermine noch nie über eine neue Schule gefreut. Ihren Koffer hatte Hermine inzwischen schon längst gepackt und jeden Tag kontrollierte sie ihn, ob sie ja auch nichts vergessen hatte. Inzwischen war sie fast täglich in der Winkelgasse, wo sie mit ihren Eltern herumlief und ihrem Vater alles zeigte. Jean kannte ja inzwischen jeden einzelnen Laden und Paul schon nach dem ersten Tag fast alle Geschäfte.

Die Eltern von Hermine eröffneten für sie ein Verlies bei Gringotts und füllten das Verlies mit Gallonen. Das Geld war nur für die Schule und einige Kleinigkeiten gedacht. Hermine fiel ihren Eltern um den Hals und beide bekamen einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Nur noch drei Tage und du sitzt im Zug nach Hogwarts", sagte ihre Mum beim Frühstück und grinste ihre Tochter an. "Ich kann es kaum erwarten und freue mich schon richtig." "Vielleicht findest du ja dort endlich Freunde und hast Spaß." "Ich habe auch so Spaß, allerdings wären Freunde für mich mal was Neues." "Du darfst nicht immer so verbissen sein und dich hinter den Büchern verstecken. Gehe auf die anderen Schüler zu und freunde dich mit ihnen an. Vielleicht geht ja auch Harry Potter in deine Klasse. Er ist ja auch gerade 11 geworden und somit ein Fall für Hogwarts." „Warum sollte er sich gerade mit mir abgeben, Mum?" "Das wirst du ja sehen und wir möchten sofort einen Brief von dir haben, wenn irgendwas Interessantes passiert und da meinen wir neue Freunde gefunden oder ähnliches." Ihr bekommt mindestens einen Brief in der Woche, aber ihr müsst unbedingt ganz schnell auf den Brief antworten und habt keine Angst um Smaragd."

Nach dem Frühstück ging Hermine mit ihren Badesachen in den Garten und sprang in den Pool, wo sie einige Runden drehte. Jean hatte sich auf eine Liege gelegt und beobachtete ihre Tochter beim schwimmen. Bald würde sie ihre Tochter mehrere Monate nicht mehr sehen und das wäre eine richtige Umstellung für sie und Paul. Natürlich freute sie sich für Hermine, jedoch machte sie sich trotzdem Sorgen um sie.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Hermine mit ihrer Mum ins Freibad, wo sie sich von der Sonne bräunen ließen und im Wasser mit dem Ball spielten. Anschließend gönnten sie sich ein Eis und gingen zurück nach Hause, wo beide das Abendbrot vorbereiteten.

Nach dem Abendbrot machten sie sich einen schönen Abend in der Wohnstube. Als Hermine zu Bett ging, träumte sie einige wirre Sachen.

Am nächsten Tag stand Hermine wie immer von ihrer Mum geweckt . "Aufstehen meine Süße", sagte sie und gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wangen. "Ich will noch schlafen", maulte Hermine und drehte sich noch einmal um. "Wir müssen doch alles für morgen vorbereiten, schließlich ist es morgen dein letzter Ferientag und wir sehen dich zu erst wieder zu Weihnachten." Hermine umarmte ihre Mutter ganz lange und legte ihren Kopf auf Schulter von Jean.

Hermine ging schnell ins Bad, wo sie sich fertig machte. Als sie anschließend in die Küche ging, hatte Jean schon ein Frühstück für sie vorbereitet. Paul umarmte seine Tochter ganz lange und das Frühstück wurde eine lustige Angelegenheit.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhren Jean und Hermine mit dem Auto nach London. Sie kauften noch einige Sachen ein und machten einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse. Danach aßen sie im Tropfenen Kessel zu Mittag und kauften noch neue Kleidung für sich. Am späten Nachmittag kamen sie wieder zu Hause an und Paul hatte das Abendbrot für sie vorbereitet.

Sie setzten sich in den Garten, genossen den Sonnenuntergang und Hermine musste an Harry Potter denken. Sie fragte sich, was er wohl gerade machen würde. Ihre Eltern erkannten an ihrem nachdenkliches Gesicht was ihre Tochter dachte und mussten grinsen.

Hermine ging gegen 22 Uhr zu Bett und schlief in Gedanken an Harry Potter ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine sehr früh, denn heute hätte sie den letzten Tag mit ihren Eltern und würde sie erst zu Weihnachten wiedersehen. Deshalb ging sie in die Küche und bereitete für alle ein leckeres Frühstück zu. Für Jean und Paul kochte sie noch jeweils eine Tasse Kaffee und ging zu ihnen ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie grinsen musste. Paul und Jean lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt in ihrem Bett und schliefen noch ganz genüsslich.

Sie setzte sich zu den beiden auf die Bettkante und weckte beide mit einem Kuss auf ihre Wange und außerdem rochen sie den Duft vom frischen Kaffee. Beide umarmten ihre Tochter ganz lange und zogen sie zu sich ins Bett, wo sie eine kleine Kissenschlacht mit ihr machten.

Nach der Kissenschlacht gingen sie in die Küche, wo sie frühstückten und über frühere Zeiten plauderten. Nach dem Frühstück fuhren sie nach London, wo sie in deren größte Buchhandlung gingen. Dort konnte sich Hermine richtig austoben. Sie fand mehrere Bücher, die ihr gefielen und durfte sie anschließend auch kaufen.

Anschließend machten sie im Hyde Park ein Picknick, wo sie das herrliche Wetter genossen und alles verspeisten, was sie mitgenommen hatten.

Zum Nachmittag hin gingen sie ins Kino und zum Abend hin in ein Restaurant, wo sie den Tag gemütlich ausklingen ließen.

Zurück zu Hause, trank Hermine noch einen warmen Kakao und packte die restliche Kleidung in ihren Koffer. Jean stand mit Tränen in den Augen in der Tür und beobachtete ihre Tochter, wie sie ihren Koffer zumachte. Hermine nahm ihre Mum ganz lange in den Arm und streichelte ihr über den Rücken. "Ich bin doch zu Weihnachten wieder da und ich werde euch wirklich regelmäßig schreiben." "Wir werden dich vermissen, aber du wirst sehr viel über das Leben lernen und Hogwarts wird dein ganzes Leben verändern." "Ich werde immer eure kleine Mine, eure Tochter bleiben." Jean gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf de Wange und Hermine ging danach ins Bett.


	5. Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft

**5\. Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft**

Hermine konnte in dieser Nacht kaum ein Auge zumachen und wenn sie mal eingeschlafen war, schlief sie nur 2 Stunden und erwachte danach wieder. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt und ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust. Also machte sie ihr Licht an und las etwas.

Gegen 7 Uhr ging sie hinunter in die Küche und setzte sich dort und wartete auf ihre Eltern. Jean und Paul kamen gegen 9 Uhr in die Küche und als sie ihre Tochter sahen, mussten sie laut auflachen, denn Hermine zappelte in ihrem Stuhl und schaute ihre Eltern an. "Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Mein Zug fährt um 11 Uhr und wir müssen noch Frühstücken und meine Koffer in das Auto bringen." "Schatz wir wohnen nur 10 Minuten von London weg, also brauchen wir maximal eine halbe Stunde bis zum Bahnhof. Das Frühstück dauert auch nie länger als eine halbe Stunde, also haben wir eine ganze Stunde Zeit deinen Koffer in das Auto zu bringen, uns fertig zu machen und deinen Zug zu suchen. Beruhige dich erst einmal, du brichst uns ja noch zusammen." Hermine guckte ihre Eltern grinsend an und die Familie frühstückte ganz entspannt.

Anschließend luden sie den Koffer von Hermine in das Auto der Familie und zogen sich an. Gegen 9:45 Uhr stiegen sie ein und fuhren nach London. Gegen 10:30 Uhr betraten sie den Bahnhof King´s Cross und Hermine holte ihre Fahrkarte heraus.

"Der Hogwarts-Express fährt von Gleis 9¾." Paul und Jean guckten Hermine ganz erstaunt an, nahmen ihr die Fahrkarte aus der Hand und schauten selber auf die Karte. "Es gibt kein Gleis 9 ¾! Dieser Hagrid muss dir eine falsche Fahrkarte gegeben haben oder er hat vergessen dir zu sagen, wie du auf dieses Gleis kommst." "Wie komme ich denn jetzt nach Hogwarts?", fragte Hermine traurig und eine Träne rannte ihr Gesicht herunter. Jean nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. "Wir werden das schon herausfinden, da brauchst du keine Angst zu haben. Wir bleiben einfach stehen und beobachten die Leute und vielleicht fällt uns was auf."

So beobachteten die drei die Leute auf den Bahnsteigen 9 und 10, aber es fiel ihnen nichts Außergewöhnliches auf. Sie wollten gerade einen Schaffner fragen, als eine Familie an ihnen vorbeiging und Hermine das Wort Muggel aufschnappte. Sie stupste ihre Eltern an und folgte der Familie im sicheren Abstand. Sie merkte auch, wie ein Junge in ihrem Alter einen Karren vor sich her schob und genauso unwissend wie sie aussah. Er hatte schwarze Haare und trug eine runde Brille. Sie interessierte sich nicht für den Jungen, denn sie lauschte der Familie und kam ihr immer näher. Ihre Eltern standen ganz dicht bei ihr und lauschten ebenfalls. Alle Leute in dieser Familie hatten rote Haare und ein kleines Mädchen hielt die Hand ihrer Mutter und weinte bitterlich. "Ich will auch mit nach Hogwarts", sagte sie und zerrte an der Hand ihrer Mutter. "Nächstes Jahr Ginny, du bist noch keine 11. Jetzt sei still oder du kommst überhaupt nicht nach Hogwarts." Daraufhin hörte das Mädchen auf zu weinen und ein älterer Junge mit einem Karren und einer Eule lief geradewegs auf einen Pfeiler zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 zu. Da Hermine einen lauten Aufprall erwartete, schloss sie kurz die Augen. Da sie aber keinen Aufprall oder Aufschrei hörte, öffnete sie wieder die Augen und der Junge war verschwunden. Das wunderte Hermine nun doch ziemlich und wartete auf die nächste Gelegenheit, um sich das genauer anzusehen.

Diese Gelegenheit kam nur 1 Minute später, denn nun schritten Zwillinge auf das Tor zu. Sie scherzten derweil mit ihrer Mutter herum und Hermine musste leise schmunzeln. Irgendwie fand sie die Zwillinge sehr witzig, aber auf der anderen Seite, war es auch deren Mutter. Sie dachte sich solche Scherze machte man doch nicht mit seiner eigenen Mutter. Nun nahm einer der Zwillinge Anlauf und verschwand dort, wo der Pfeiler stand. Jetzt folgte der andere Zwilling und er verschwand dort, wo der Pfeiler stand.

Da kam der schwarzhaarige Junge auf die Familie zu und fragte höflich, wie er durch zum Gleis 9 ¾ kam. Die Mutter der Familie erklärte es ihm und er sollte einfach vor ihrem jüngsten Sohn durch den Pfeiler gehen. Er verschwand dort ebenfalls und die Eltern von Hermine guckten sich grinsend an, denn sie hatten den Jungen sofort erkannt und warfen Hermine einige Blicke zu. Hermine erkannte diesen Jungen natürlich nicht und so wirkte sie völlig normal.

Nachdem auch der jüngste Sohn der Familie, sowie die Mutter und der einzigen Tochter verschwunden waren, waren nun Hermine und ihre Eltern dran. Sie nahmen zu dritt Anlauf und rannten auf den Pfeiler zu. Kurz vor dem Pfeiler schlossen sie die Augen und fanden sich auf einen neuen Bahnsteig wieder. Vor ihnen stand eine scharlachrote Dampflock und blies schon gewaltige Rauchwolken aus. Sie sahen ein goldenes Schild mit der Aufschrift Gleis 9¾ und darunter stand Hogwarts-Express. Hermine ging mit ihren Eltern zum Ende des Zuges, wo sie einen fast leeren Waggon fanden. Paul trug den Koffer und die Tasche von Hermine in ein leeres Abteil und Hermine trug nur den Käfig von Smaragd in der Hand und stellte den Käfig auf einen Sitz ab.

Jetzt ging sie mit Paul auf den Bahnsteig zurück, wo sie zu Jean gingen. Diese nahm Hermine ganz lange in den Arm und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange. "Ich wünsche dir ganz viel Spaß auf der Schule und lerne endlich neue Freunde kennen. Verkrieche dich nicht immer hinter deinen Büchern und schreib uns oft." "Das werde ich Mum, aber ich werde meine Bücher nicht weglegen." Jean grinste ihre Tochter an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Jetzt nahm Paul seine Tochter in den Arm, drückte sie ihn fest an sich und gab ihr ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Hermine stieg in den Waggon und winkte ihren Eltern zu und hatte eine kleine Träne in den Augen. Nun fuhr der Zug ruckartig an. Hermine winkte weiter ihren Eltern zu und als der Hogwarts-Express in eine Kurve fuhr konnte Hermine ihre Eltern nicht mehr sehen.

Sie setzte sich in ihr Abteil und kraulte Smaragd über das Gefieder. Sie merkte das sie Hermine etwas trösten musste, setzte sich auf Hermines Schoß und schuhute ganz leise. Hermine nahm sich ein Buch und fing an zu lesen. Auf einmal öffnete sich die Abteiltür und der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge stand lächelnd in der Tür. "Ist hier noch ein Platz frei? Fast alle Abteile sind voll und ich wollte nicht die ganze Zeit stehen." Hermine schaute dem Jungen zum ersten Mal in das Gesicht und erstarrte, als sich ihre Augen trafen. Sie schaute in die schönsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Diese smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten sie dermaßen an, dass ihr der Atem wegblieb. Sie konnte nur Nicken, denn ihr hatte es die Sprache verschlagen und das war etwas, was ihr noch nie passiert war.

Harry schob vorher seinen Koffer in die Ablage und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf den Platz. Auch er hatte eine Eule bei sich und Hermine fand diese Eule wunderschön. "Ich habe mich ja überhaupt nicht vorgestellt", sagte nun der Junge. Hermine schaute ihm ins Gesicht und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf seine Narbe auf der Stirn. "Ich weiß schon wer du bist, zumindest vermute ich es. Da du diese Narbe auf der Stirn hast, kannst du nur Harry Potter sein. Ich habe bis jetzt nur ein Bild von dir gesehen und deine Augen sind noch grüner als im Buch. Ich bin übrigens Hermine Granger." Hermine schnatterte es nur so herunter und wurde dabei rot. Harry wurde ebenfalls rot und gab ihr zur Begrüßung die Hand.

Als sich ihre Hände berührten schlug das Herz von Hermine plötzlich ganz schnell und ein ungewohntes warmes Gefühl bemerkte sie. Außerdem kribbelte es in ihrem Bauch und sie konnte kaum ihre Augen von seinen Augen lassen.

Gegen Mittag kam der eine Sohn der rothaarigen Familie vom Bahnsteig herein und setzte sich zu Harry und Hermine. Er stellte sich als Ronald Weasley vor. Er hatte eine Ratte auf der Schulter, das war wohl sein Haustier. "Warum bist du nicht in unser Abteil zurückgekommen? Neville und ich haben dich vermisst und haben dich schon gesucht." Hermine schaute Harry und Ron ganz lange an und sie sah, wie Harry noch röter im Gesicht wurde. "Ich habe sie so alleine in diesem Abteil gesehen und wollte sie nicht alleine hier lassen. Sie kam mir so einsam vor und das sollte keiner sein, denn heute ist ein wichtiger Tag für uns alle." "Lass sie doch einfach alleine und komm wieder zurück, denn gleich kommt die Frau mit dem Speisewagen und ich will alles probieren. Außerdem sind wir doch viel cooler als sie, denn sie hat ja nur ein Buch in der Hand", sagte Ron und deutete auf das Buch von Hermine. "Wie kannst so etwas von einer Person behaupten, die du gerade zum ersten Mal gesehen hast. Außerdem ist das nichts schlimmes in ein Buch zu schauen, im Gegenteil." Ron guckte Hermine mit einem bösen Blick an, während Neville sie anlächelte und sich um seine Kröte kümmerte.

Jetzt kam die Frau mit dem Speisewagen und da sich Harry nicht entscheiden konnte, was er kaufen sollte, kaufte er von jedem etwas und schmiss alles auf einen Sitz und jeder durfte sich bedienen. Hermine erzählte ihnen, das sie von Muggeln abstammt und nichts über diese Welt wusste. Zur Erleichterung von Hermine, erzählte Harry ihnen, dass er ebenfalls nichts über diese Welt wusste. Außerdem erzählte er, dass er immer die alten Klamotten seines Cousins tragen musste und in einer Abstellkammer schlief. Hermine konnte sich das überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Sie fand das sehr gemein von seinen Verwandten und in ihr staute sich die Wut gegen diese Muggel.

Am Nachmittag füllte sich allmählich der Flur vor ihrem Abteil. Besonders die Mädchen glotzten immer wieder in das Abteil und starrten Harry an. In Hermine brodelte es gewaltig und zum ersten Mal fühlte sie so etwas wie Eifersucht, denn sie starrten nur auf seine Narbe und zeigten mit ihren Fingern auf ihn.

Harry interessierte das überhaupt nicht. Er wandte seinen Kopf vom Gang ab, schaute aus dem Fenster und streichelte das Gefieder von Hedwig, die sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

Am späten Nachmittag öffnete sich erneut die Abteiltür und ein blonder Junge, der sehr arrogant wirkte kam mit zwei Typen herein, die ernste Gesichter machten. "Also ist das wahr", fragte der blonde Junge und starrte Harry an. "Was ist wahr", fragte Hermine und schaute den blonden Jungen an. "Das Harry Potter in diesem Abteil ist." "Was geht dich das an?" "Rede nicht mit mir, du Muggel. Du hast hier nichts zu melden. Es ist schlimm genug, dass sich Harry Potter mit einer Muggel abgibt." "Halte einfach deinen Mund und verschwinde." "Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen Potter. Wenn du dich mit mir anfreunden willst, ist mein Abteil immer für dich geöffnet, aber wenn du dich weiter mit dieser Muggel abgibst, werde ich dir das Leben zu Hölle machen." "Verschwinde einfach aus dem Abteil", sagte Ron und schaute den blonden Jungen an. "Halt deinen Mund Weasley, ihr seid eine Schande für unsere Welt."

Die drei verließen mit geschwellter Brust und die Nase hochtragend das Abteil. Harry guckte Hermine ganz lange an und strich ihr sanft über den Arm, denn sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Hermine bekam daraufhin eine Gänsehaut. Harry hatte es geschafft sie mit nur einer Berührung zu trösten und das schaffte nicht einmal ihre Mum. Langsam wurde es draußen zogen sich ihre Umhänge an, der Zug wurde langsamer und hielt schließlich an.

Beim Ausstiegen hielt sich Hermine immer noch am Arm von Harry fest. Sie merkte, wie Harry eine Gänsehaut bekam, aber sie wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Der Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade war nun von Schülern gefüllt. Hermine erkannte die große Gestalt von Hagrid und winkte ihm zu. Sie sah auch, das Harry ihm ebenfalls zuwinkte und lächelte. Hagrid erkannte die beiden, lachte und winkte sie zu sich. "Ihr müsst mir folgen, denn die Erstklässler fahren mit mir über den See."

Sie folgten Hagrid über einen engen Pfad. Hermine hatte sich in den Arm von Harry gekrallt und ging dicht neben ihm. Nach einer Kurve sahen sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben das Schloß und Hermine traute ihren Augen nicht. So ein wunderschönes Gebäude hatte sie nie gesehen und sie bemerkte, dass die Augen von Harry vor Freude strahlten.

Sie stiegen in ein Boot. Ihnen folgten Neville und Ron und sie fuhren über den schwarzen See zum Schloß, wo Hagrid schließlich an einer riesigen Tür anklopfte. Hermine hatte sich vor Aufregung die ganze Zeit an den Arm von Harry gekrallt, der ihr beruhigend zuredete, aber er war ebenfalls aufgeregt wobei seine Gesichtsfarbe war etwas blass war.

Die Tür wurde von einer Frau geöffnet und sah die neuen Schüler sehr streng an und Hermine wusste sofort, dass sie sehr streng sein müsste. "Professor McGonagall, ich Ihnen die neuen Schüler", sagte Hagrid und sie nickte ihm zu. "Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte sie und schaute jeden Schüler abwechselnd an. "Hier werdet ihr die nächsten 7 Jahre verbringen und alles lernen, was wichtig für Zauberer ist. Wir beginnen von ganz vorne und so hat jeder die gleichen Chancen. Ihr kommt entweder in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw oder Slytherin. Ihr werdet dort eure Freizeit verbringen und mit euren Klassenkameraden in einem Schlafsaal schlafen. Für gute Aktivitäten bekommt ihr Punkte und wenn ihr die Regeln brecht, werden euch Punkte abgezogen."

Hermine musste stark schlucken und sie folgte Professor McGonagall in das Schloss. Sie führte die neuen Schüler in einen Nebenraum, der an die Große Halle grenzte. "Die Auswahl wird gleich beginnen und bis dahin verhaltet ihr euch ruhig."

Professor McGonagall verließ den Nebenraum und so waren die Schüler ganz alleine und plauderten laut miteinander. Hermine hatte inzwischen den Arm von Harry losgelassen und guckte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so in deinen Arm gekrallt habe. Jetzt hast du heftige Abdrücke und du blutest sogar." "Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen, denn wir alle sind ein bisschen nervös." Hermine strahlte ihn an und guckte wieder in seine Augen, in denen sie sich verlor. Sie war erst wieder bei Sinne, als mehrere Schüler aufschrien, da mehrere hundert Geister durch den Raum schwirrten und die neuen Schüler lachend anguckten. Nun betrat Professor McGonagall den Raum und die Schüler folgten ihr in die Große Halle.

Als Hermine die Decke der Großen Halle sah, stockte ihr der Atem, denn sie hatte nie etwas schöneres gesehen. "Sie verwandelt sich so, wie der Himmel draußen ist", flüsterte sie Harry in das Ihr und er bekam wieder eine Gänsehaut. Sie stellten sich vor den Tisch der Lehrer auf und der Sprechende Hut begann ein Lied zu singen.

Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist´s nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte !

Alle Zylinder und schicke Kappen

sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen !

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid

und bin für jeden Schädel bereit.

Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,

wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,

denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.

In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,

man hilft dem anderen, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu.

Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam auch und weise,

dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,

habt Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut.

Die Schüler klatschten alle und nun wurde jeder neue Schüler aufgerufen und die Auswahl begann. Hermine wurde immer aufgeregter und sie spürte noch, wie Harry ihre Hand nahm und sie sanft drückte. Sie beruhigte sich langsam und sie strahlte Harry sanft an.

Als Hermine aufgerufen wurde, ging sie zu dem Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf. "Viel Mut sehe ich hier und du meine Güte da ist auch Grips vorhanden und ich sehe auch deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch. Eigentlich gehörst du nach Ravenclaw, nur dein Herz will nach Gryffindor und diesem Wunsch werde ich dir nicht verwehren." Sie hörte noch, wie der Hut ganz laut Gryffindor rief und ging zum Tisch der Gryffindors, die ganz laut klatschten. Sie setzte sich neben ein der Zwillinge, der ihr gratulierte. Jetzt sah sie zum Ersten Mal Albus Dumbledore, der ihr zuzwinkerte und sich auf den nächsten Schüler konzentrierte.

Nun begutachtete Hermine die goldenen Teller und Kelche auf den Tischen und suchte den Blick von Harry, der ganz blass geworden war. Nach und nach füllten sich die anderen Tische mit den neuen Schülern und nun war Harry an der Reihe. Hermine wünschte sich so sehr, dass er ebenfalls nach Gryffindor kommt und deshalb drückte sie die Daumen und wünschte sich das immer mehr.

Ihr Wunsch wurde prompt erfüllt und Harry setzte sich neben sie und schaute ihr tief in die Augen und lächelte sie an. Bei diesem Lächeln blieb Hermine der Atem weg, denn so hatte sie noch niemand angelächelt, außer ihren Eltern. Dieses Lächeln war ernst gemeint, das wusste sie und sie freute sich sehr darüber. Als Ron auch nach Gryffindor kam, rollte sie genervt mit den Augen, denn sie war sauer auf ihn und wurde nicht schlau aus ihm. Erst beleidigte er sie und anschließend beschütze er sie auch noch und das fand sie doch sehr seltsam.

Professor Dumbledore hielt noch eine kleine Rede und Hermine hörte ganz genau hin. Anschließend füllten sich zu ihrer Freude und Erstaunen die Kelche, Teller und Platten mit den leckersten Speisen und Getränken. Hin und wieder berührten sich die Arme von Harry und Hermine, aber keinen der beiden störte das und ließen es einfach geschehen. Beide sahen nicht, wie Albus Dumbledore die beiden beobachtete und sanft lächeln musste.

Nach dem Essen unterhielten sich noch die Schüler und Hermine schaute sich die Lehrer ganz genau an. Sie fand fast jeden Lehrer sympathisch, nur bei dem Lehrer mit dem Turban auf dem Kopf und dem Lehrer mit den fettigen schwarzen Haaren hatte sie ein schlechtes Gefühl.

Mit einem Mal schlug Harry eine Hand vor die Stirn und presste sich ganz dich an Hermine heran. "Was ist denn los", fragte sie gleich besorgt und schaute ihn besorgt an. "Meine Narbe hat mit einem Mal geschmerzt, aber jetzt ist wieder alles vorbei." "Hast du das öfter?" "Das ist das erste Mal gewesen", sagte Harry und setzte sich wieder normal hin. Jetzt war es Zeit für das Bett geworden und Albus Dumbledore entließ die Schüler in ihre Betten und wünschte ihnen noch eine gute Nacht.

Hermine folgte dem Vertrauensschüler Percy Weasley, der sie in ihr Turm führte. Sie versuchte sich den Weg zu merken, was ihr allerdings nicht gelang und plötzlich standen sie vor einer fetten Dame und Percy sagte das Passwort. Sie stieg durch das Portraitloch und fand sich in einen Gemeinschaftsraum wieder, wo ein schönes Feuer im Kamin prasselte. Die Sessel vor dem Kamin fand sie sehr gemütlich und setzt sich darauf und Harry folgte ihr und setzte sich neben sie und beide starrten in das Feuer.

Nun stand Hermine auf, verabschiedete sich von Harry und ging hinter Percy her, der ihr den Schlafsaal zeigte. Mit ihr war nur eine blonde Schülerin und eine Inderin bei, die sich mit Lavender und Parvati vorstellten. Sie fand das Himmelbett sehr gemütlich und so zog sie sich einen Pyjama an und stieg in ihr Himmelbett und schlief sehr schnell ein, wobei ihr in einen Traum zwei smaragdgrüne Augen anblickten.


	6. Der Unterricht beginnt

**6\. Der Unterricht beginnt**

Am nächsten Tag wurde Hermine von ihrem Wecker geweckt. Sie ging ins Bad und machte sich für den Unterricht fertig. Anschließend schnappte sie sich ein Buch, ihre vollgepackte Schultasche und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie Harry in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin sitzen sah. Er starrte wie gebannt ins Feuer. Sie nahm sich all ihren Mut zusammen, setzte sich zu im. "Guten Morgen" sagte er ganz leise und sein Atem kitzelte ihren Nacken. "Guten Morgen", antwortete sie und grinste. "Freust du dich auch schon so auf den Unterricht?" "Ich werde wohl ziemlich versagen", sagte er. "Das glaube ich nicht. Professor McGonagall hat doch gesagt, dass alle bei Null anfangen, damit jeder die gleichen Chancen hat." "Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, wusste bis vor 2 Monaten noch nichts über diese Welt und jetzt sitze ich hier und habe bald meine 1. Stunde in Hogwarts. Das ist alles so unwirklich, wie ein Traum." "Mir ergeht es nicht anders, allerdings habe ich mich mein Schicksal angenommen und bereue bisher keine Sekunde."

Nun setzte sich Ron zu ihnen und Hermine begrüßte ihn ganz freundlich mit einem Guten Morgen, allerdings beachtete er sie nicht und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Hermine fühlte sich dadurch sehr gekränkt, aber Harry spürte wohl, was in ihr abging und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. "Lass ihn Zeit, er mag es wohl nicht, wenn man schon vor dem Frühstück mit Schulsachen und einem Buch unter dem Arm hier sitzt." "Hast du denn ein Problem damit?" "Das habe ich nicht, denn ich finde das ziemlich gut und hätte es selber machen können. So müsste ich nach dem Frühstück nicht nochmal hier hoch gehen und alles holen." Beide standen auf und gingen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Sie ließen einen Ron zurück, der gelangweilt und trotzig in das Feuer vom Kamin starrte.

In der Großen Halle an den Tisch der Gryffindors setzten sie sich zu Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati und Lavender und aßen ihr Frühstück. Inzwischen wuselte Professor McGonagall durch die Reihen und verteilte die Stundenpläne an die neuen Schüler. "Wir haben heute Verwandlung, Geschichte der Zauberei und Zauberkunst", sagte Hermine und schaute dabei auf ihren Zettel. "Also insgesamt 6 Stunden, da es immer Doppelstunden sind." "Ganz genau", sagte Hermine lachend und so machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, damit Harry seine Tasche packen konnte und gingen zusammen zu Verwandlung.

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum kam ihnen Ron mit seinen Brüdern entgegen. Ron wirkte sehr gehetzt, denn ihm war wohl eingefangen, dass er riesigen Hunger hatte und der Unterricht auch gleich beginnen würde. Im Gemeinschaftsraum packten Harry und Hermine schnell ihre Taschen, entsprechend dem Stundenplan und gingen zum Unterrichtsraum von Professor McGonagall.

Hermine setzte sich gleich an den Tisch vor Professor McGonagall und war sehr überrascht, als sich Harry zu ihr gesetzt hatte. Sie wandte ihren Kopf zu ihm und grinste ihn an. "Du bist der Erste, der sich freiwillig zu mir gesetzt hat." "Warum das denn?" "Die anderen Schüler mochten es nicht, wenn ich schon ein Buch vor der Nase hatte oder gelernt hatte." "Du bist doch trotzdem kein schlechterer Mensch deswegen?" Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. Hermine grinste ihn an, während Harry sein Buch, Feder, Tinte, Pergament und seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch legte.

Jetzt kam Professor McGonagall in den Raum und Hermine wandte ihren Kopf ihr zu, während Harry sein Buch aufschlug. Professor McGonagall wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sich die Tür erneut öffnete und Ron abgehetzt hereinkam und sich neben Neville setzte. "Nun, jetzt wo alle Schüler anwesend sind, kann ich ja mit meinem Unterricht beginnen", sagte Professor McGonagall streng und schaute zu Ron. In der Klasse war ein Kichern zu hören und nun schaute Professor McGonagall auch diese entsprechenden Schüler an. "Ihr könnt eure Bücher und Zauberstäbe weglegen, denn jetzt machen wir erst einmal Organisatorisches."

Harry und Hermine packten ihre Bücher und Zauberstäbe schnell in ihre Taschen und schauten wieder zu Professor McGonagall. Sie schrieben sich den Beginn der Stunden auf, Termine für die Ferien, mit welchem Lehrer sie welches Fach hatten und wann die Bettruhe war. Anschließend bekamen sie alle ein Streichholz, welches sie in eine Nadel verwandeln sollten. Nur Harry und Hermine gelang es, ihr Streichholz etwas zu verändern. Beide bekamen dafür einen seltenes Lächeln von Professor McGonagall und holten für Gryffindor jeweils 10 Punkte.

Nach Verwandlung hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns. In diesem Fach wäre selbst Hermine fast eingeschlafen, denn es war ein sehr langweiliges Fach. Sie machten sich etliche Notizen zu berühmten Zauberern und einigen Jahreszahlen. Allerdings war Professor Binns selbst nicht ganz aufmerksam, so machte er einen großen Fehler in denn er so einige Fakten vertauschte. Das fiel ihm aber erst 15 Minuten vor Ende des Unterrichts auf und so mussten sie alle es noch einmal aufschreiben. Sie kritzelten auf die Schnelle alles richtig hin und wurden gerade fertig, als die Glocke das Ende der Stunde verkündete.

Harry und Hermine gingen in die Große Halle, wo sie ihr Mittag aßen. Sie konnten zwischen mehreren leckeren Eintöpfen wählen und entschieden sich für den Gemüseeintopf, mit dem sie sich den Magen vollschlugen.

Nach dem Mittag hatten sie Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick war ein ganz kleiner Zauberer, der auf einem Bücherstapel stand. Zum Beginn der Doppelstunde überprüfte er die Anwesenheit der Schüler und als er bei Harry angelangte, quiekte er erschrocken auf und fiel von seinem Bücherstapel. Harry stöhnte leise auf und rollte mit den Augen, bis Hermine ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte und er sich wieder beruhigte. "Es ist überall das gleiche", sagte er zu Hermine und sie spitzte die Ohren. "Überall wo ich bin, fallen Gegenstände zu Boden oder ein Lehrer kippt vom Bücherstapel. Ich bin nichts Besonderes und will das auch nicht sein. Ich bin ein Schüler wie jeder andere, trotzdem starren mich alle an und benehmen sich total komisch." "Gib ihnen einfach Zeit, denn es ist für sie alle auch neu. Parvati und Lavender wollten mich gestern auch schon über dich ausfragen." "Was wollten die von dir wissen?" "Sie wollten wissen, wie du so bist und ob alles über dich stimmt." "Was hast du ihnen erzählt?" "Ich habe mich einfach umgedreht und habe ihnen nicht geantwortet. Harry lächelte ihr zu und beide wandten sich wieder zu Professor Flitwick, der wieder auf sein Bücherstapel stand und spitzten die Ohren, damit sie hören konnten, was er zu ihnen sagte.

Nach dieser Doppelstunde hatten sie frei. Harry und Hermine gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie ihre Taschen und Bücher in den Schlafsaal brachten und sich anschließend in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin setzten. Während Harry gedankenverloren in das Feuer starrte, schrieb Hermine einen Brief an ihre Eltern.

_Hallo ihr zwei,_

_wie geht es euch denn so? Hier in Hogwarts ist es einfach nur wunderschön und der Unterricht ist einfach klasse. Wir wohnen in einen tollen Schloß, in dem man sich verlaufen kann. Der Hut hat mich nach Gryffindor eingeteilt und ich bin sehr froh darüber. Ich habe auch schon einen netten Jungen kennengelernt und wir verbringen seitdem viel Zeit miteinander . Ihr könnt ja mal raten wer das ist, aber ihr werdet den Namen bestimmt schon wissen. Es ist Harry Potter. Er ist genau so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe, total nett und schüchtern. Er hat mich ganz allein im Abteil gesehen und kam einfach zu mir und fragte mich, ob er sich zu mir setzen dürfe. Ich habe ihn natürlich sofort erkannt und habe es ihm erlaubt. Ich habe noch einen weiteren Jungen kennengelernt, aber aus ihm werde ich nicht schlau. Erst beachtet er mich nicht und beleidigt mich sogar, als mich ein anderer beleidigt hatte, haben er und Harry mich allerdings verteidigt. Heute hat er mich wieder nicht beachtet und hat mir den Rücken zugedreht. Harry hat dann das geschafft, was sonst ihr nur schafft, er hat mich getröstet.  
Auch wenn es hier so schön ist, vermisse ich euch beide doch sehr und ich freue mich schon auf Weihnachten.  
Ich habe euch beide ganz doll lieb._

_Hermine  
_  
Hermine ging mit dem fertigen Brief in die Eulerei, wo sie nach ihrer Smaragd suchte. Als sie sie ihre Eule fand, flog Smaragd auf ihre Schulter und Hermine befestigte den Brief an ihrem Bein. Smaragd flog nun los und Hermine beobachtete ihre Eule, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum starrte Harry noch immer gedankenverloren in das Feuer.  
"Was ist denn los", fragte sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er erschrak und schaute sie mit großen Augen ganz verwundert an. "Es ist nichts", log er. Hermine merkte sofort, das was nicht stimmte und war etwas beleidigt. "Du kannst mir alles erzählen", sagte sie und legte ihre Hand wieder auf seine Schulter. "Es ist alles wie ein Traum", sagte er und schaute ihr in die Augen. "Ich soll ein berühmter Junge in dieser Welt sein und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern. Überall schauen sie mich an und zeigen mit den Fingern auf mich, dabei bin ich doch nur Harry, der kaum Freunde hat." "Für mich ist das alles auch ein Traum und muss mich erst daran gewöhnen. In meiner alten Schule hatte ich auch keine du willst, kann ich ja deine Freundin sein?" "Das bist du doch schon längst", sagte Harry und grinste. Hermines Herz fing an heftig in ihrer Brust zu schlagen und ein Glücksgefühl breitete sich in ihr aus.

Nach diesem Gespräch gingen beide zum großen See, wo sie sich die Krake anschauten. Sie merkten nicht, wie sie von Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore beobachtet wurden,

„Schau dir mal die beiden an", sagte Minerva zu Albus und deutete auf Harry und Hermine. "Die beiden sind jetzt schon unzertrennlich und sind immer gemeinsam unterwegs." "Das ist mir schon während der Feier aufgefallen", sagte Albus und schaute ebenfalls zu Harry und Hermine. "Sie scheinen sich angefreundet zu haben, obwohl sich beide kaum kennen." "Die anderen sehen nur den Jungen der lebt, während sie ihn als Menschen sieht und nicht als Helden. Das ist der Unterschied und diese Hermine scheint ihn wirklich zu mögen." "Meinst du, dass sie mal ein Paar werden?" "Das kann man jetzt noch nicht sagen, außerdem sind beide noch viel zu jung, aber es ist möglich." "Mich erinnern die beiden sehr an James und Lily." "Nicht nur dich, nicht nur dich, nur sind die beiden da unten 11. Wobei Hermine in 2 Tagen 12 Jahre alt wird. Außerdem hat Hermine braune Haare, während Lily rote Haare hatte." "Ich meinte von ihrer Art her." "Da muss ich dir natürlich zustimmen."

Zum Abend hin gingen Harry und Hermine zurück ins Schloß, in die Große Halle Abendbrot essen. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort nahmen sie wieder ihre Plätze vor dem Kanin ein. "Irgendwie war der 1. Tag nicht so schlimm wie ich dachte", sagte Harry und sah zu Hermine. "Mir geht es ebenso", antwortete sie schließlich und kuschelte sich in eine Decke ein.

Nun setzte sich Ron zu ihnen und spielte dabei mit einem kleinen Ball. "Ich hasse die Schule", sagte er und schaute Harry an. "Warum denn das? Schließlich lernst du was fürs Leben in der Zaubererwelt", sagte Hermine und schaute ihn an. "Das kann ich auch zuhause lernen, bei Mum und Dad und dort habe ich auch einen Besen und kann Quidditch spielen. Hier darfst du als Erstklässler nicht einmal einen eigenen Besen fliegen und für deine Hausmannschaft darfst du auch nicht spielen." "Ich bin auch noch nie geflogen, trotzdem finde ich es schön hier", sagte Harry und sah Hermine grinsend an. Ron zog nur eine Schnute und antwortete nicht mehr. "Wir haben morgen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke und Verwandlung. Wollen wir schon mal in die Bücher schauen", fragte Hermine in die Runde und Harry lächelte ihr begeistert zu, während Ron sie anstarrte und fragte, „Warum denn das?"

So holten Harry und Hermine die entsprechenden Bücher aus ihren Schlafsaal und setzten sich wieder in die Sessel und lasen, während Ron gegen sich selber Zauberschach spielte. Er war dabei so laut, das sich Harry und Hermine kurze Zeit später etwas entfernt an einem Tisch setzten.

Gegen 20 Uhr verabschiedeten sich beide voneinander, denn sie waren doch ziemlich müde und wollten für den nächsten Tag ausgeruht sein.

Hermine legte sich ganz in ihr Bett und freute sich innerlich, dass sie endlich einen Freund gefunden hatte.


	7. Überraschung für Hermine

**7\. Überraschung für Hermine**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine von ganz alleine und ging in das Bad. Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war noch niemand da. Sie dachte an ihren morgigen Geburtstag und erwartete natürlich keinerlei Geschenke, erst recht nicht von Harry, denn er wusste ja überhaupt nicht, wann sie Geburtstag hatte.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Harry zu ihr und setzte sich mit einem Buch zu ihr in den Sessel. Hermine schaute ihn an und lächelte verschmitzt. "Guten Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen?" "Sogar sehr gut und du?", fragte Harry und er bekam eine Gänsehaut, als Hermine seinen Arm berührte. "Ich habe auch sehr gut geschlafen", sagte sie. "Was liest du da?", fragte sie nun ihren neuen Freund und grinste. "Das Buch für Zaubertränke, schließlich haben wir ja heute Zaubertränke und Professor Snape scheint mir anders zu sein, als die anderen Professoren. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine und holte ebenfalls in ihr Buch heraus. "Er hat mich bei der Eröffnung angesehen und der Blick hat mir überhaupt nicht gefallen." "Den Blick habe ich auch bemerkt."

Nach einigen Minuten kam Ron, setzte sich zu ihnen und begrüßte beide mit einem mürrischen 'Guten Morgen'. Er schlief fast im Sessel wieder ein. "Willst du gleich mit uns in die Große Halle?" "Ich warte auf meine Brüder", sagte Ron und starrte ins Feuer. So machten sich Harry und Hermine allein auf den Weg in die Große Halle, setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und nahmen ihr Frühstück zu sich. Anschließend sprachen sie noch mit den anderen Schülern. Sie wollten gerade zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehen, als ihnen Draco Malfoy entgegen kam . "Ich habe dich gewarnt Potter, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören. Warum gibst du dich mit Muggeln ab?" "Sie ist eine Hexe und selbst wenn sie von Muggeln abstammt, ist sie keine schlechterer Mensch." "Du musst noch viel lernen", sagte Draco und warf beiden einen gehässigen Blick zu. Hermine hatte sich an den Arm von Harry festgehalten und Tränen rannen ihr im Gesicht herunter. "Lass dich nicht von ihm ärgern", sagte Harry zu ihr und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Sie bekam daraufhin eine Gänsehaut, aber sie lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Sie gingen zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Darauf freute sich Hermine sehr. Von Harry hatte sie erfahren, dass er sich ebenfalls auf dieses Fach besonders freute. Allerdings war diese Freude nur von kurzer Dauer, denn der Unterricht mit Professor Quirrel war einfach nur lächerlich. Er hatte selbst vor den Schülern Angst und überall roch es nach Knoblauch, als wenn ihm hier in Hogwarts ständig Vampire angreifen würden. Desweiteren erzählte er Geschichten von sich, wo selbst die Erstklässler erkennen konnten, dass diese gelogen waren.

Nach der Doppelstunde hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins zusammen. Sie gingen deshalb hinunter in die Kerker und standen dort vor verschlossener Tür. Sie trafen auf die Slytherins, die Hermine breit angrinsten und Grimassen zogen. Hermine versuchte das zu übersehen und fixierte sich deshalb komplett auf Harry. Harry wusste ganz genau, warum sie das tat und ging darauf ein. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn dafür an.

Nun öffnete sich die Tür vom Kerker und Professor Snape ließ sie herein. Als er Harry sah, verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht und schaute ihn böse an. Auch Hermine sah dieses Gesicht, sie nahm ihn an die Hand und setzten sich zusammen an den Tisch zu Neville und Ron.

Professor Snape ging wie Professor Flitwick die Anwesenheit der Schüler durch und als er bei Harry ankam, grinste er. "Ah ja", sagte er ganz leise. "Potter, unsere neue Berühmtheit." Die Slytherins lachten, während Harry nur mit den Augen rollte und in seinem Buch sah.

Professor Snape hielt wie Professor McGonagall eine Rede vor der Klasse und er schaffte es die ganze Klasse ruhig zu halten. Jeder hörte ihm gespannt zu und Hermine erkannte sofort, dass sie diesen Lehrer nicht leiden konnte, aber auch nicht unterschätzen sollte. "Potter", sagte er plötzlich ganz leise und schaute Harry an. Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutsaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?" Harry lachte in sich hinein, denn er kannte diese Antwort. Er hatte vorhin die Antwort gelesen. "Affodill und Wermut ergeben unter anderem einen Schlaftrunk, der als Trank der lebenden Toten bekannt ist." Hermine grinste, während Professor Snape einen weiteren Versuch startete. "Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müsstest?" "Im Magen einer Ziege, der Bezoar rettet einen vor den meisten Giften." Hermine lächelte immer breiter. Das Gesicht von Professor Snape wurde vor Wut ganz rot . Nun startete er noch einen letzten Versuch und grinste wieder. "Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?" Jetzt musste selbst Harry sich sein Lachen verkneifen, denn auch diese Antwort wusste er. "Es ist ein und die selbe Pflanze und ist auch unter dem Namen Aconitum bekannt." Jetzt musste Hermine laut lachen, denn das Gesicht von Professor Snape war noch röter geworden und drohte bald zu platzen. "Du bist genial", flüsterte Hermine zu ihm und er grinste. "Dafür werden dir 5 Punkte abgezogen", sagte Professor Snape zu Harry und grinste ihn frech an. "Warum", fragte Hermine und schaute ihren Lehrer böse an. "Weil ich nicht nach einer ausführlichen Antwort gefragt hatte", sagte er und grinste noch breiter.

Nach dieser Doppelstunde Zaubertränke gingen Harry und Hermine in die große Halle und setzten sich an den Tisch zum Mittag. Es gab Schweinebraten, Kartoffeln, Gemüse und Soße. Als sie fertig waren, sah Hermine, wie Hedwig auf Harry zuflog und sich auf seine Schulter setzte. Sie hatte ein Brief um ihr Bein gebunden. Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab und streichelte Hedwig über das Gefieder. "Von wem ist er?" "Von Hagrid", sagte Harry und gab ihr den Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

_wie ergeht es dir so in deiner 1. Woche auf Hogwarts? Ich weiß, dass du am Freitag nur bis zum Mittag Schule hast und deshalb möchte ich dich gerne am Nachmittag zum Tee einladen. Wenn du willst, kannst du ja noch jemand bestimmtes mitnehmen. Schreibe mir über Hedwig eine Antwort._

_Hagrid  
_  
"Möchtest du am Freitag mit zu Hagrid kommen?", fragte Harry sie. "Liebend gern", sagte sie und strahlte.

Nach dem Mittag hatten sie Verwandlung, wo sie erneut versuchen sollten, ihr Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln. Hermine war es als einziger gelungen, wobei das Streichholz von Harry einer Nadel schon sehr ähnlich sah. Allerdings hat er es erst nach Hermine geschafft.

Nach der letzten Stunde brachten sie ihre Schulsachen in den Schlafsaal, setzten sich in die Sessel vorm Kamin und spielten eine Partie Zauberschach. Hermine wollte es Harry unbedingt beibringen. Das Spiel hatten sie sich von Ron geliehen, der ihnen jetzt bei der Partie zuschaute. Harry begriff das Spiel sehr schnell und so war es ein spannendes Spiel geworden, welches Hermine allerdings für sich entscheiden konnte.

Später gingen zum Abendbrot und setzten sich danach an einen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum um für den nächsten Tag zu lernen. Sie hatten Geschichte der Zauberei, Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde und da wollten sie vorbereitet sein.

An ihrem Geburtstag erwachte Hermine sehr früh und ging aufgeregt in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wartete schon Smaragd mit einem Brief und einem Päckchen auf sie. Sie nahm sich den Brief, entfaltete ihn und las.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, wünschen dir deine liebenden Eltern. Wir haben ein Geschenk für dich mitgegeben, was aber nichts großes ist, da es ja deine Eule auch transportieren muss. Was du uns da von Hogwarts erzählst, macht uns beide sehr glücklich und irgendwie sind wir total neidisch auf dich. Ist der Unterricht immer noch so gut oder war das nur eine Ausnahme? Willst du uns jetzt einen Bären aufbinden oder stimmt es wirklich, dass Harry Potter in das Abteil unserer Tochter kam? Wenn das so ist, dann kannst du dich sehr glücklich schätzen, denn aufrichtige Freundschaft ist wirklich etwas sehr schönes und seltenes. Den anderen Jungen musst du wohl noch Zeit geben, denn vielleicht hatte er ja noch ein anderes Mädchen als Freundin gehabt oder vielleicht mag er keine Mädchen mit Büchern in den Händen? Feier schön deinen Geburtstag und genieße dein erstes Wochenende in dem Schloß. Verbringe ganz viel Zeit mit deinem neuen Freund. Wir freuen uns auf Weihnachten und vermissen dich ganz doll._

_Deine dich liebenden Eltern  
_  
Hermine drückte den Brief gegen ihre Brust, nahm sich das Päckchen und packte es aus. Es erschien ein großes Buch über die bekanntesten Zauberer und es waren viele Süßigkeiten dabei. Sie blätterte im Buch einige Seiten durch und sie freute sich richtig, denn das hatte in ihrer Sammlung noch gefehlt. Das besondere bei diesem Buch war allerdings, dass es das Buch selbstständig aktualisieren würde und man so nur einmal dieses Buch kaufen müsste.

"Alles gute zum Geburtstag", sagte nun ganz leise eine bekannte Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Dieser jemand überreichte ihr auch ein Päckchen und Hermine schaute ihm daraufhin in die Augen. Sie war dermaßen überrascht, dass sie kein einziges Wort hervorbringen konnte. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Geschenk und sie hatte eine Träne im Auge. "Ist alles in Ordnung", fragte Harry erschrocken und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie nickte nur und begann sein Geschenk zu öffnen. Zum Vorschein kam eine Geburtstagskarte und ein Trainingsbuch für das Gehirn. "Das ist das schönste und wertvollste was ich je bekommen habe", sagte sie. "Das ist doch nichts wertvolles." "Doch, das ist es, denn ich habe noch nie etwas von einem Freund bekommen. Woher wusstest du überhaupt, dass ich Geburtstag habe?" "Das habe ich von Professor Dumbledore erfahren und deshalb habe ich Hedwig mit einem Auftrag in die Winkelgasse losgeschickt." "Sage das aber bitte niemanden weiter. Das sollten nur die besten Freunde von mir wissen."

Sie setzten sich in ihre Sessel am Kamin, unterhielten sich ganz leise miteinander und streichelten ihre Eulen, die zu ihnen geflogen waren. Später setzte sich Ron zu ihnen und sie gingen zusammen in die Große Halle frühstücken.

Als Erstes hatten sei heute Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout. Dort gingen sie als Erstes einmal durch die Gewächshäuser und schauten sich alle Pflanzen an. Nach Kräuterkunde hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei, wo Harry und Hermine wieder fast eingeschlafen wären und Professor Binns erneut einiges vertauscht hatte. Sie mussten sich wieder beeilen damit sie pünktlich zum Mittag kamen.

Zum Mittag gab es leckeren Eintopf und nach dem Mittag Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick, wo sie in einer Doppelstunde mit einem Schwebezauber begannen. Am Nachmittag gingen Harry und Hermine über die Ländereien von Hogwarts und setzten sich unter eine Linde und lehnten sich an deren Stamm.

Nach dem Abendessen setzten sie sich wieder in ihre Sessel am Kamin und lasen noch in ihren Büchern beziehungsweise spielten noch eine Partie Zauberschach. Gegen 21 Uhr verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Hermine ging mit ihren Geschenken in den Schlafsaal . Sie schaute sich immer wieder die Karte und das Buch von Harry an und freute sich. In Gedanken bei Harry schlief sie ganz schnell ein.


	8. Besuch bei Hagrid

**8\. Besuch bei Hagrid**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine wieder von ganz alleine und ging in das Bad, wo sie sich wie jeden Tag für den Unterricht vorbereitete. Danach fand sie Harry lächelnd im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine mochte irgendwie dieses Lächeln von Harry, nur seine Augen fand sie noch schöner.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er und Hermine setzte sich neben ihn in einen Sessel . „Guten Morgen, konntest du nicht schlafen oder warum bist du schon wach?" „Das selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen", sagte er. „Ich bin meist so früh wach, da habe ich das ganze Bad für mich alleine und kann dann noch einmal in die Bücher schauen. Was ist deine Ausrede?" „Für mich ist das noch alles so neu und ich will auch ein wenig mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen." Hermine merkte wie ihr Gesicht ganz warm wurde und starrte auf ihre Füße.

Nach einigen Minuten kam Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum, setzte sich zu ihnen und begrüßte sie mit einem Gähnen. „Guten Morgen ihr beiden. Wieso seid ihr immer so früh wach?" „Ja, das ist halt so, wir haben auch kein Problem damit", sagte Harry und schaute Hermine an. Hermine erwiderte sein Lächeln und steckte ihre Nase in ein Buch. „Willst du mit uns hinunter in die Große Halle oder willst du wieder auf deine Brüder warten?", fragte Hermine Ron. „Ich warte noch, denn ich bin noch nicht ganz wach." So gingen Harry und Hermine alleine in die Große Halle um sich mehrere Toastbrote fertig zu machen.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und wieder wurden sie total enttäuscht. Dieses Mal hatte Professor Quirrel sogar Angst vor sich selbst. Seinen Turban hatte er jeden Tag um und das fanden die Schüler schon sehr merkwürdig. Trotzdem passten sie in diesem Unterricht auf und versuchten sich zu konzentrieren, was ihnen allerdings schwer fiel, denn er roch heftig nach Knoblauch.

Anschließend hatten sie Zaubertränke und jetzt musste Harry feststellen, das ihn Snape regelrecht hasste, denn er zog ihn ständig Punkte ab, obwohl Harry nichts gemacht hatte. Hermine musste ihn immer wieder beruhigen, während die Slytherins vor Lachen kaum noch atmen konnten. Harry machte trotzdem das Beste daraus, passte im Unterricht auf und überraschte Snape immer wieder mit korrekten Antworten. Hermine hatte zwar auch die richtigen Antworten parat, aber sie wollte ihm damit helfen, damit er nicht deprimiert wurde.

Nach Zaubertränke gingen sie in die Große Halle, wo es heute leckeren Braten, mit Kartoffeln und Soße gab. Ron langte derart zu, dass er danach wie ein Schwein aussah, denn die ganze Soße hatte er sich im Gesicht verteilt. Kräuterkunde war heute nach dem Mittag und sie lernten heute einfache Pflanzen kennen.

Nach Kräuterkunde hatten sie frei. Sie brachten ihre Schulsachen in den Schlafsaal und Harry und Hermine setzten sich wieder unter die Linde am See. Dabei beobachteten sie den Kraken und fütterten ihn mit altem Toastbrot. Anschließend liefen sie noch einige Runden um den See und unterhielten sich dabei. Sie lernten einander immer besser kennen und nach einer Weile hatten sie sich fast alles erzählt. Hermine wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es Harry bei seinen Verwandten ergangen war und warum sie ihn so schikanierten. Harry wollte wiederum wissen, wie es ihr in der Grundschule ergangen war und wie sie sich fühlte, als sie den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam. Als es Abend wurde, gingen beide ins Schloss zurück. Am Tisch nahmen sie ihr Abendbrot zu sich.

Nach dem Abendbrot gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, setzten sich in die Sessel am Kamin und spielten noch einige Partien Zauberschach. Hermine gewann dabei alle Partien, aber da Harry ein guter Verlierer war, ließ er sich trotzdem auf mehrere Spiele ein. Anschließend holten sie noch ihre Bücher hervor und lernten für Zauberkunst und Verwandlung, welches sie morgen als einzige Fächer hatten.

Hermine schaute gerade von ihrem Buch auf und sah zu Harry, der nur in das Feuer starrte und sich kaum bewegte. „Was ist los mit dir?" „Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen, die du mir aber ehrlich beantworten musst?" „Was willst du denn wissen?" „Wie ist es so, wenn man Eltern hat?" Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen, denn er hatte seinen Kopf zu Hermine gedreht. „Du vermisst deine Eltern oder?" „Ich vermisse sie jeden Tag, aber ich weiß eigentlich nicht so recht was ich vermisse." „Das ist nichts schlimmes und es wäre schlimm, wenn du sie nicht vermissen würdest." „Ich kann mich nicht einmal an meine Eltern erinnern und sehe ständig nur ein grünes Licht." „Du darfst deine Eltern nie vergessen, denn sie haben dich garantiert vom ganzen Herzen geliebt. Und wenn du willst, beantworte ich dir deine Frage." „Ehrlich?", fragte Harry und guckte Hermine traurig an. „Meine Eltern sind einfach immer für mich da und ich merke, dass sie mich vom ganzen Herz gern haben. Sie unterstützen mich immer und erfüllen mir alle Wünsche, die ich habe. Wir können zwar nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, da beide ihre eigene Praxis haben, aber wenn wir Zeit haben verbringen wir sie immer miteinander. Es ist es einfach nur wunderschön. Ich liebe meine Eltern über alles und könnte mir nicht vorstellen ohne sie zu leben."

Harry schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln und eine Träne rann sein Gesicht herunter. Hermine drückte darauf sehr zärtlich seine Hand und schaffte es ihn zu trösten. Hermine dachte kurz nach und erinnerte sich an die Worte ihrer Mutter, bezüglich des Geschenkes an Harry und so nahm sie allen Mut zusammen. „Ich habe da noch etwas für dich", sagte Hermine und verschwand schnell in ihren Schlafsaal und kam mit einem Päckchen zurück und gab es Harry.

„Das habe ich letztes Jahr kurz vor Weihnachten für dich gekauft. Ich habe soviel über dich in Büchern gelesen und wollte es dir unbedingt geben, falls wir uns irgendwo begegnen würden. Ich wusste, dass ich dich in Hogwarts sehen würde, nur nicht wann und ich konnte nicht erahnen, dass wir beide einmal befreundet sein würden." Harry schaute sie dankbar an, öffnete das Geschenk und hatte jetzt noch mehr Tränen in den Augen. Es waren jedoch Tränen des Glücks, denn zum ersten Mal sah er ein Foto von seiner Familie und das bedeutete ihn so viel. „Danke", sagte er ganz leise, schluckte und drückte nun ihre Hand ganz sanft.

Nach diesem eher emotionalen Gespräch zwischen Harry und Hermine verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander, denn beide waren ziemlich müde und wollten am Freitag in der Schule wieder munter sein. Jedoch konnten beide nicht sofort einschlafen, denn beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Während Harry sich überlegte, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn seine Eltern noch leben würden, dachte Hermine eher daran, wie es sein würde, wenn sie keine Eltern mehr hätte. Schließlich konnten beide doch einschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Hermine durch das Klingeln ihres Weckers und ging ins Bad, machte sich frisch und erledigte ihre Morgentoilette. Anschließend nahm sie sich ein Buch und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo schon Harry in einem Sessel saß. „Guten Morgen", sagte er und schaute sie direkt an. Hermine musste sofort lächeln und setzte sich zu ihm. „Guten Morgen Harry, geht es dir besser?" „Ich habe dein Geschenk auf meinen Nachtschrank gestellt. Es ist das Kostbarste was ich habe und je bekommen habe." „Das habe ich gern getan", sagte Hermine lächelnd .

Nach einer halben Stunde gingen beide in die große Halle, wo sie ihr Frühstück zu sich nahmen und sich mit ihren Klassenkameraden unterhielten. Hermine merkte auch die Blicke von den Zwillingen, die immer wieder zu Hermine und Harry schauten und dabei frech grinsten. „Was ist", fragte sie und schaute die beiden an. „Ihr beiden scheint euch wohl gut zu verstehen? Das hat selbst Ron mitbekommen." „Harry und ich sind inzwischen gut befreundet." „Wir finden es sehr gut, dass ihr so gut befreundet seid, denn Harry hat sonst niemanden. Jeder sieht in ihn nur den Helden und nicht die Person und das ist nicht gut. Uns ist sofort aufgefallen, dass ihr euch sehr gut versteht und selbst Professor Dumbledore ist das schon aufgefallen." „Woher wisst ihr das?" „Wir haben es gestern mitbekommen, als er ein Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick hatte."

Nach diesem Gespräch mit den Zwillingen gingen Harry und Hermine zu Verwandlung mit Professor McGonagall, wo sie heute wieder ihre Streichhölzer in Nadeln verwandeln sollten. Diesmal gelang es sogar Ron, der aus dem Grinsen kaum noch herauskam. Professor McGonagall lobte Hermine in den größten Tönen und von Harry war sie einfach nur begeistert. Nun sah Hermine sich zum ersten Mal den Zauberstab von Harry genauer an und ihr stockte der Atem. „Den hatte ich auch in der Hand", sagte sie zu ihm und er schaute sie an. „Meinen Zauberstab?" „Ja, ich war letzten Winter mit Hagrid in der Winkelgasse, wo wir alles gekauft haben und er mir alles gezeigt und erklärt hat. Ich spürte bei deinem Zauberstab eine angenehme Wärme, allerdings sprühten keine Funken heraus." „Das ist ja seltsam", sagte Harry und nahm den Zauberstab von Hermine in die Hand und jetzt spürte er auch eine angenehme Wärme, wie bei seinen Zauberstab, nur sprühten ebenfalls keine Funken heraus. „Bei deinem Zauberstab spüre ich auch diese angenehme Wärme und genauso fühlt sich auch meiner an, nur das bei deinem keine Funken herauskommen."

Nach Verwandlung hatten sie Zauberkunst mit Professor Flitwick, wo sie ein bisschen mehr in die Praxis übergingen und die Bewegungen mit den Zauberstab lernten. Dabei stellten sich Harry und Hermine am besten an und wurden von Professor Flitwick gelobt.

Nach dieser Doppelstunde hatten sie endlich Wochenende und brachten schnell ihre Taschen in den der Großen Halle aßen sie ihr Mittag und unterhielten sich ein bisschen. Anschließend machten Harry und Hermine sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid und klopften an seine Tür.

Von drinnen erklang ein lautes Gebell, kurze Zeit später rumpelte es ganz laut. Der Kopf von Hagrid erschien in der Tür und lächelte die beiden an. „Na ihr Zwei, kommt doch herein und trinkt ein Tee mit mir", sagte er und hielt dabei einen Hund zurück, der freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelte. „Dies ist Fang ", sagte er noch, bevor sich Fang auf Harry und Hermine stürzte und ihnen die Gesichter abschleckte.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch und Hagrid setzte Wasser auf. Harry und Hermine sahen sich in der Hütte um. Hagrid hatte nur einen großen Raum, in dem alles untergebracht war, was Hagrid besaß. An der Decke hingen riesige Schinken und Würste herunter und überall waren große Becher, Kelche und Teller aufgestapelt. Hagrid hatte in der Zwischenzeit einen Teller mit Keksen auf den Tisch gestellt und Hermine und Harry mussten feststellen, dass diese Kekse sehr hart waren.

„Wie ist es euch so ergangen?" „Wir haben viel Spaß, auch wenn Professor Snape mich nicht leiden kann und mir ohne Grund Punkte abzieht", sagte Harry und schaute sich nun das riesige Bett an, welches auch mit im Raum stand. „Professor Snape kann halt kaum einen leiden", sagte Hagrid und goss ihnen den Tee ein. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr euch beide angefreundet", sagte nun Hagrid und strahlte. „Wir kommen sehr gut miteinander aus und Harry hat mir sogar ein Geschenk zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Dies war mein erstes Geschenk von einem Freund." „Hermine hat mir aber auch ein Geschenk gemacht", sagte Harry und Hagrid grinste die beiden an.

Sie blieben bis 16 Uhr bei Hagrid und gingen anschließend zum See, wo sie sich unter ihre Linde setzten. Hermine schrieb einen Brief an ihre Eltern.

G_eliebte Eltern,_

_Vielen Dank für euren Brief und euer Geschenk, worüber ich mich sehr gefreut habe. Hogwarts ist einfach klasse und der totale Wahnsinn. Der Unterricht ist spannend und wir lernen hier sehr viel. Wir haben jetzt die 1. Schulwoche geschafft. Harry und ich waren soeben fast 3 Stunden bei Hagrid zu Besuch, der uns zu einem Tee eingeladen hat. Harry und ich sind inzwischen sehr gute Freunde geworden und er hat mir sogar was zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Ich hatte es ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich Geburtstag habe, deshalb war ich auch sehr überrascht. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er es von Professor Dumbledore erfahren hat, aber warum sollte Professor Dumbledore es ihm erzählen? Wie auch immer, ich habe Harry ebenfalls sein Geschenk gegeben und er hat sich richtig toll gefreut. Wir erkunden hier fast jeden Nachmittag die Ländereien und jetzt sitzen wir unter einer Linde am See und beobachten den Kraken. Wie geht es euch beiden denn so und was macht die Praxis? Ich vermisse euch beide und mir ist bewusst geworden, wie es wohl sein muss, wenn man keine Eltern mehr hat. Harry hing deshalb ganz schön in den Seilen, aber ich habe ihn getröstet und da passte mein Geschenk natürlich perfekt.  
Wir sehen uns zu Weihnachten und bis dahin schreibe ich euch natürlich jede Woche mindestens einen Brief._

_Hermine  
_  
Nachdem sie den Brief fertig geschrieben hatte, ging sie mit Harry in die Eulerei, wo die Smaragd den Brief gab und beide beobachteten die Eule solange, bis sie komplett verschwunden war. Anschließend gingen sie zum Abendessen, wo sie ihren Bauch voll schlugen und sich mit den anderen Schülern aus Gryffindor unterhielten.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum spielten Harry und Hermine noch einige Partien Zauberschach und unterhielten sich ganz leise. Im Kamin brannte ein schönes Feuer brannte und erwärmte den ganzen Raum. 


	9. Die erste Flugstunde

**9\. Die erste Flugstunde**

Am Samstag erwachte Hermine erst gegen 9 Uhr. Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry vor dem Eingang zum Mädchenschlafsaal stand.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er leise zu ihr. „Guten Morgen", sagte sie zurück und grinste ihn an. „Wollen wir in die Große Halle zum Frühstück?" „Moment noch Hermine, am schwarzen Brett ist ein Aushang gemacht worden, dass am Montag der Flugunterricht beginnt. Dafür fällt Geschichte der Zauberei aus und Zauberkunst wurde verschoben. So haben wir gleich nach dem Mittagessen die erste Flugstunde." „Freust du dich aufs Fliegen?", fragte Hermine ihn und beide gingen nun zur Großen Halle. „Irgendwie schon, obwohl ich noch nie auf einem Besen geflogen bin. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber irgendwie freue ich mich darauf. Und freust du dich schon?" „Ich habe Angst davor, weil ich das nicht aus Büchern lernen kann und ich bin auch noch nicht geflogen", sagte Hermine, als sie die große Halle betraten und sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors setzten. „Du wirst das schon schaffen und wenn nicht, dann ist es ja nicht so schlimm, ich werde dir helfen." Hermine grinste ihren Freund an. Während des Frühstücks unterhielten sie sich noch ein bisschen und später gesellte sich Ron zu ihnen.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Harry und Hermine in die Bibliothek, wo Hermine ihm das recherchieren und heraussuchen der Bücher zeigen wollte. Hier war sie ganz in ihrem Element. Sie zerrte Harry von Regal zu Regal und ihre Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. Außerdem redete sie nun ohne Punkt und Komma und Harry kam gar nicht dazu ihr antworten. Harry war von der Größe der Bibliothek begeistert und er wollte sich mehrere Bücher ausleihen. Schließlich saßen sie an einem Tisch in der Bibliothek und hatten jeweils ein Buch vor der Nase. Harry über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, da er mehr über das Fach wissen wollte und Hermine las ein Buch über das Fliegen auf einem Besen, auch wenn es ihr vielleicht nicht viel nutzen würde.

Zum Mittag verließen sie die Bibliothek und gingen in die Große Halle. Heute gab es Gemüseeintopf. Nebenbei unterhielten sie sich mit den anderen Schülern aus Gryffindor. Es wurde viel gelacht, denn Fred und George erzählten einige Witze.

Nach dem Mittag gingen Harry und Hermine auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Sie gingen über die Wiesen zu ihrer Linde und sprachen miteinander. „Warum bist du überhaupt mit mir befreundet", fragte Harry und guckte Hermine dabei von der Seite an. „Ich mag einfach deine Art und deinen Charakter. Ich habe vorher sehr viel von dir und deiner Familie in Büchern gelesen und ich habe mich immer wieder gefragt, wie es dir wohl heute gehen würde und wie du mit dem Verlust deiner Eltern klar gekommen bist. Warum bist du mit mir befreundet?" „Ich habe dich so allein in dem Abteil gesehen und ich wollte dich nicht so allein dort sitzen lassen. Ich weiß nicht, warum das so war und wie es dazu gekommen ist, aber mein Kopf sagte mir einfach, dass ich zu dir ins Abteil gehen soll. Außerdem habe ich inzwischen gemerkt, dass du einen netten Charakter hast. Das mir hat total gefallen, das du mich nicht abgewiesen hast und wohl mit mir befreundet sein wolltest. Bei mir hat immer Dudley dafür gesorgt das ich keine Freunde hatte, er hat sie immer vergrault oder verscheucht." „Deine Verwandten müssen echt schlimm sein." „Ich habe halt niemanden mehr von meiner Familie." „Wenn ich keine Eltern mehr hätte und ich bei solchen Leuten leben müsste, würde ich durchdrehen", sagte Hermine und sah Harry mitleidsvoll in die Augen." „Ich hatte ja keine andere Wahl." Hermine guckte ihn daraufhin sehr traurig an und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Sie merkte, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam und wurde daraufhin ganz leicht rot im Gesicht.

Nach diesem Gespräch und noch einigen Spaziergängen gingen sie zurück zum Schloß, wo sie sich, wie am Vormittag wieder in die Bibliothek setzten und weiter in ihren Büchern lasen.

Nach dem Abendbrot gingen beide in den Gemeinschaftsraum und spielten einige Partien Zauberschach, wo Harry auch einmal gewinnen konnte. Aber vermutlich nur, weil Hermine ihn gewinnen ließ. Ron hatte ihnen beim Zauberschach zugeguckt und schlug ihnen einige gute Züge vor. Man merkte das er im Zauberschach wohl ganz gut war. Als sie in Ihre Schlafsäle gingen sah er Ihnen traurig hinterher.

„Was ist denn los", fragten Fred und George ihren Bruder. „Die beiden hängen ja praktisch nur noch zusammen herum." „Das ist uns auch aufgefallen, aber das Warum versteht ihr noch nicht. Irgendwann wirst du schon es kapieren, was wir meinen und dann werden Harry und Hermine sicherlich auch mehr bemerken." „Wie meinst du das?" „Die beiden sind wie füreinander geschaffen und wir überlegen schon, ob wir eine Wette unter den Schülern starten sollten." „Was für eine Wette denn?" „Na, wann den beiden bewusst wird, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind." „Was erzählt ihr hier nur für einen Quatsch", sagte Ron und verschwand im Schlafsaal. Fred und George guckten sich nur grinsend an und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Am Sonntag stand Hermine wie immer gegen 9 Uhr auf und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich in die Sessel am Kamin setzte und auf Harry wartete. Als Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, begrüßte ihn Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Guten Morgen, alles klar bei dir", fragte sie ihn, als er sich zu ihr setzte. „Guten Morgen, du bist aber heute zeitiger da", antwortete er ihr. „Es geht mir prächtig und ich habe einen riesigen Hunger. Wollen wir zum Frühstück?" Hermine nickte nur und so gingen beide in die Große Halle, und aßen dort ihr Frühstück.

Nach dem Frühstück spielten beide einige Partien Zauberschach und unterhielten sich. Dabei schauten sie sich immer wieder heimlich an, ohne das es sein Gegenüber es bemerkte. Allerdings sahen Fred und George diese Blicke und grinsten über beide Ohren.

Danach saßen sie in ihren Sesseln und lasen in den Büchern. Harry verschlang regelrecht sein Buch über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, dass sogar Hermine mit den Augen rollte. „Mach doch einfach mal eine Pause und entspann deine Augen vom lesen." „Das selbe könnte ich dir auch raten", sagte Harry und grinste zu Hermine. Hermine warf daraufhin ein Kissen auf ihn, jedoch konnte Harry ausweichen und warf das Kissen zurück. Es entstand nun eine wilde Kissenschlacht zwischen den beiden und jeder Schüler von Gryffindor schaute sich dieses Schauspiel an. Fred und George, die eine Wette starteten, wer von den beiden die Kissenschlacht gewinnen sollte, wurde von den anderen Schülern regelrecht belagert. Jeder feuerte Harry oder Hermine an. Plötzlich öffnete sich das Portraitloch und Professor McGonagall stand im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie konnte sich allerdings kaum ein Lächeln verkneifen als streng zu schimpfen. „Jetzt ist aber mal gut hier", sagte sie dann und Harry und Hermine hörten auf mit der Schlacht. „Es ist zwar Sonntag, aber trotzdem müsst ihr euch benehmen."

Langsam leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum und Professor McGonagall verließ ihn ebenfalls wieder und ging in ihr Büro, wo sie erst einmal sehr laut lachen musste. Sie würde unbedingt Albus davon erzählen. Über die Freundschaft von Harry und Hermine freute sie sich sehr , denn beide hatten es sonst schwer und beide brauchten ehrliche Freunde. Albus war der selben Meinung und beide hatten wegen Harry und Hermine und ihrer sehr intensiven Freundschaft schon einige Gespräche gehabt.

Nach dieser etwas wilden Kissenschlacht, setzten sich Harry und Hermine schnaufend in ihre Sessel und grinsten. Noch nie hatten die beiden so einen riesigen Spaß gehabt und diesen wollen sie auf jeden Fall wiederhaben, das hatten beide sich stillschweigend geschworen. Die Kissenschlacht hatte ihnen sehr gefallen.

Nach dem Abendessen in der Große Halle setzten sie sich in ihre Sessel am Kamin und lasen in den Büchern von Verwandlung und Zauberkunst. Am nächsten Tag würden sie nämlich ihren 1. Test schreiben und damit ihre 1. Note auf Hogwarts bekommen. Gegen 20 Uhr verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und hingen im Bett ihren Gedanken nach, beiden hatte dieser Tag gefallen.

Nach dem Erwachen fiel Hermine ein das heute ein spannender und vor allem anstrengender Tag für sie werden würde, aber irgendwie freute sie sich auf diesen Tag. Nun stand sie auf und ging ins Bad, wo eine kalte Dusche ihre Lebensgeister weckte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete Harry schon auf sie. „Guten Morgen", sagte sie und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Guten Morgen", antwortete er.

Nach einigen Minuten gingen beide in die Große Halle, wo sie sich an den Tisch setzten, einige Toasts zum Frühstück aßen und anschließend in den Klassenraum von Verwandlung gingen. Dort übten sie den Zauber mit dem sie ihr Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandelten konnten.

Hermine bekam in dieser Stunde die beste Note und Professor McGonagall lobte sie sehr ausführlich. Hermine war auch über die Note von Harry erfreut, denn er bekam ebenfalls ein O und Professor McGonagall. Ron hatte ein A bekommen und er freute sich darüber, denn er hatte es bisher nur einmal geschafft, dass sein Streichholz zu einer Nadel wurde.

Nach Verwandlung ging Hermine mit Harry zu Zauberkunst, wo sie den Wingardium Leviosa weiter übten, wo Harry und Hermine es am besten gelang und von Professor Flitwick gelobt wurden. Nach der Doppelstunde hatten sie Mittag.

Nach dem eher kurzen Mittagessen gingen sie mit den anderen auf die Ländereien, wo sie von Madame Hooch und den ersten Slytherins bereits erwartet wurden. Draco Malfoy hatte schon jeden ausführlich berichtet, wie er seine Kindheit auf dem Besen verbrachte.

Nach der Begrüßung von Madame Hooch stellten sie sich neben einen Besen und sollten laut Hoch sagen, damit der Besen in ihre Hand flog. Bei Harry und Malfoy gelang es sofort. Hermine war über das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy erstaunt, denn der guckte Harry sehr überrascht an. Ihr gelang es nicht,da ihre Stimme zitterte und das merkte wohl auch der Besen. Sie musste feststellen, dass es bei Neville nicht viel besser ging und selbst Ron brauchte 3. Mal. Sie musste lachen, als Madame Hooch den jungen Draco Malfoy erklärten musste, wie man einen Besenstiel hielt.

Nun sollten sie auf den Besen steigen, kurz in die Luft fliegen und sofort wieder auf den Boden zurückkehren. Bevor Madame Hooch jedoch den Befehl geben konnte, war Neville in die Luft gegangen und flog nun im Zick Zack umher, bis er schließlich herunterfiel und sich dabei das Handgelenk brach. So musste Madame Hooch mit Neville in den Krankenflügel und ermahnte aber die Anderen, auf dem Boden zu bleiben. Jetzt sah sie das Erinnermich von Neville auf dem Boden liegen und wollte es gerade aufheben, als Draco Malfoy es sich schnappte und auf einem Baum verstecken wollte. Er stieg in die Lüfte und Hermine schrie im hinterher, dass er es lassen sollte, als sie Harry mit dem Besen in der Hand erkannte und ihn ebenfalls zurückhalten wollte, es aber nicht mehr schaffte.

Sie sah überrascht wie Harry so einfach in die Luft stieg. Harry musste wohl ein Naturtalent auf dem Besen sein. Er hatte die völlige Kontrolle und sie erkannte, das Harry genau wusste, was er mit dem Besen machen musste. Sie sah zu Ron, wie der Harry bewundernd anstarrte und ihn anfeuerte. Fast jeder Gryffindor schaute stolz zu Harry. Nun feuerte auch Hermine ihn an. Harry lächelte ihr zu und strahlte über beide Ohren, er fühlte sich richtig befreit in der Luft..

Nachdem Harry das Erinnermich von Neville gegriffen hatte, landete er mit einer tollen Landung auf dem Rasen. Als Hermine die zornige Stimme von Professor McGonagall hörte, rutsche ihr das Herz beinahe in die Hose und sie fing an zu zittern. Noch nie hatte sie Professor McGonagall so sauer gesehen und sie wusste, das Harry in mächtigen Schwierigkeiten war. Sie versuchte noch mit Professor McGonagall zu reden, aber sie blockte Hermine nur ab und verschwand mit Harry.

Hermine hatte auf einmal Tränen in den Augen, denn sie realisierte so langsam das eben erlebte. Sie hatte mit Harry einen ersten richtigen Freund und er würde wohl noch heute Hogwarts verlassen müssen. Als ihr das bewusst wurde, schniefte sie ganz laut und ein Mädchen in ihrer Nähe nahm sie in den Arm. Sie kannte dieses Mädchen überhaupt nicht, aber sie ließ sich von ihr trösten. „Wer bist du eigentlich", fragte sie das Mädchen und guckte sie genauer an. Es war ein sehr hübsches Mädchen und müsste wohl in ihrem Alter oder ein bisschen Älter sein. „Ich bin Cho Chang und habe Harry vorhin fliegen sehen. Er ist wirklich ein Naturtalent und Professor McGonagall wird ihn wohl nicht von der Schule schmeißen." „Warum bist du dir da sicher?" „Professor McGonagall wird doch so ein Talent nicht von der Schule werfen, wo sie doch den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnen will. Harry´s Vater war ebenfalls ein sehr begabter Spieler und er hat es wohl von seinem Vater geerbt." „Woher weißt du das alles?" „Ich spiele selber Quidditch, allerdings für Ravenclaw."

Nach diesem Gespräch ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, weil Madame Hooch diese Stunde beendet hatte. Neville war auch wieder anwesend und trug einen Verband und er bedankte sich bei Hermine, als sie ihm das Erinnermich zurückgab. Anschließend setzte sie sich in den Sessel am Kamin und hing ihren Gedanken nach, als Harry sich plötzlich an ihre Seite setzte. Hermine guckte ihn erschrocken an, "Du bist nicht rausgeworfen worden?" und musste auf einmal lachen. „Du musst keine Angst haben", sagte er grinsend und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Nein, ich bin nicht von der Schule geflogen und werde auch nicht bestraft. Ich bin jetzt der Sucher von Gryffindor und Professor McGonagall scheint sehr stolz auf mich zu sein."

Erleichtert gingen beide in die Große Halle, wo sie gemütlich ihr Abendbrot aßen und Harry von den Gryffindors beglückwünscht wurde. Als Hermine das Gesicht von Malfoy sah, musste sie laut lachen, denn so wie es aussah, hatte nicht nur sie gedacht, dass Harry von der Schule fliegt.

Am Kamin erzählte ihr Harry alles was bei Professor McGonagall passiert war. Hermine war ebenfalls stolz auf Harry. Beide hatten dabei ein Grinsen im Gesicht bekommen.

In dieser Nacht träumte Hermine von einen gewissen Jungen mit schwarzem Haar und grünen Augen auf einen Besen wie er den Schnatz fing.

Antworten auf eure Reviews:

Olaf: Ich habe die ersten Vier Kapitel bearbeiten können bzw. habe sie von meinem jetzigen Beta-Reader bearbeiten lassen. Deine Idee mit dem Ortswechsel zu den Grangers ist nicht schlecht und werde es wohl bald umsetzen :) Das Schreiben macht mir ja auch Spaß und ich veröffentliche sie ja auch auch anderen Seiten :) Wünsche dir noch einen schönen Ostermontag :)

Michael

dtde: Geplant ist es erst einmal, das Snape ein Stinkstiefel bleibt. Jedoch ist die Geschichte noch ziemlich am Anfang und es kann sich ja noch viel ändern :) Schönen Ostermontag wünsche ich dir noch :)

Michael


	10. Einbruch bei Gringotts

10\. Einbruch bei Gringotts

Am Dienstag erwachte Hermine, bevor der Wecker sie weckte und ging schnell ins Bad. Anschließend ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich in einen Sessel am Kamin setzte und auf Harry wartete.

Nach wenigen Minuten erschien Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich zu Hermine. „Guten Morgen, hast du was schönes geträumt", fragte er sie und stupste sie dabei an. „Guten Morgen", sagte Hermine zurück und lächelte zurück. „Ich habe nur schöne Sachen geträumt." „Wollen wir hinunter in die Große Halle und Frühstück essen?" „Was sitzen wir denn hier noch so herum", fragte Harry und reichte Hermine seine Hand, damit er sie vom Sessel hochziehen kann. Hermine nahm diese Geste dankbar an und so gingen beide in die Große Halle.

Sie waren zurzeit die einzigen beim Frühstück, aber das störte den beiden nicht, denn so war es noch nicht so laut und sie brauchten sich nicht beeilen.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen Harry und Hermine zum Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Auf dem Weg dahin, kam ihnen Cho entgegen und grinste Hermine und Harry zu und Hermine lächelte dankbar zurück, während sich Harry umdrehte und Cho hinterher guckte. „Wer ist das", fragte er Hermine und drehte sich wieder zu ihr. „Das ist Cho und ist eine ganz nette Person. Sie hat mich gestern getröstet und hat mir gut zugeredet." „Warum musste sie dich trösten?" „Willst du das wirklich wissen?", fragte Hermine ihn. „Etwa wegen mir?", fragte Harry. Hermine nickte ganz leicht und Harry schaute beschämt zu Boden. „Tut mir Leid", sagte er ganz leise und Hermine musste grinsen. „Muss es dir nicht, aber das nächste Mal jage mir nicht so einen Schrecken ein. Vielleicht wird ja Cho eine gute Freundin von mir, denn sie kam von ganz alleine und hat mich getröstet. Sie scheint dich auch sehr zu bewundern." „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Sie hat dich auf dem Besen fliegen sehen und hat praktisch nur von dir geschwärmt."

Im Klassenraum setzten sie sich an ihren Tisch und warteten auf die anderen Klassenkameraden und Professor Quirrel. Nach wenigen Minuten waren auch fast alle da, nur Professor Quirrel fehlte noch. Er kam jedoch schon nach wenigen Minuten und der Unterricht konnte beginnen, obwohl man dies nicht als Unterricht bezeichnen konnte. Die Schüler lernten bei Professor Quirrel einfach nichts und deshalb beschloss Hermine es Harry gleich zu tun und sich selber den Unterrichtsstoff beibringen.

Nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten Hermine und Harry Zaubertränke in den Kerkern. Sie warteten vor der Tür auf Professor Snape, der nach wenigen Minuten kam und die Schüler hinein ließ. Als Professor Snape Harry und Hermine erblickte, fror sein Gesicht ein und man konnte den Hass richtig spüren. In Zaubertränke sollten sie heute einen einfachen Zaubertrank brauen und dafür sollten sich jeweils zwei Schüler zusammen tun und als Team arbeiten. Hermine und Harry brauchten überhaupt nicht lange überlegen und bildeten ein Team zusammen. Professor Snape guckte immer wieder zu den beiden hinüber und suchte nach einen Fehler, den die beiden machten, aber er fand keinen und war ziemlich sauer. Als Dank wurden Gryffindor ganze 20 Punkte abgezogen, weil beide angeblich zu laut gesprochen hatten.

Nach dieser Doppelstunde gingen sie zusammen mit den anderen aus ihrer Klasse in die Große Halle, wo sie ihr Mittag zu sich nahmen. Ron hatte sich neben Harry gesetzt und versuchte ihm die Quidditchregeln zu erklären.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie zu Verwandlung, wo sie nun größere Sachen verwandeln sollten. Darauf freute sich Hermine schon besonders. Heute sollten sie einen Knopf in eine Gallone verwandeln und das war schon schwieriger als ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln. Hermine gab sich besondere Mühe und zum Ende der Doppelstunde schimmerte ihr Knopf schon golden und sah fast wie eine Gallone aus. Bei Harry war es nicht anders und Professor McGonagall lobte die beiden.

Danach gingen Hermine mit Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie brachten ihre Taschen in den Schlafsaal und gingen anschließend in die Bibliothek. Madame Prince beäugte die beiden sehr lange, denn sie hatte hier eher weniger Schüler zu Besuch. Harry sah noch wie Mrs. Norris, die Katze von Mister Filch, umherschlich und die beiden ebenfalls beobachtete.

Als es Zeit für das Abendessen war, gingen Harry und Hermine in die Große Halle, setzten sich zu ihren Klassenkameraden an den Tisch und wurden dabei von Fred und George angegrinst. „Was ist?", fragte Harry und schaute die beiden Scherzbolde an. „Wir fragen uns nur, wo ihr beide den restlichen Nachmittag gewesen seid, denn auf den Ländereien wart ihr definitiv nicht." „Wir waren in der Bibliothek und haben unsere Hausaufgaben erledigt und für den Unterricht gelernt", sagte Hermine. „Irgendwie verbringt ihr zu viel Zeit miteinander", sagte Fred und grinste noch breiter. „Man verbringt halt viel Zeit miteinander, wenn man befreundet ist", sagte Harry.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum an den Kamin, wo ein schönes Feuer entzündet worden war. Sie spielten einige Partien Zauberschach, die Hermine allesamt gewinnen konnte. Harry versuchte sein Glück bei Ron, aber auch dort verlor er. „Ich gebe es auf", sagte er stöhnend und Hermine grinste. „Du wirst schon irgendwann gewinnen, du musst es nur wollen." „Wenn du mich wieder gewinnen lässt oder was?" „Dir ist das aufgefallen?" „Ich bin nicht blind", sagte Harry. „Aber fast, denn sonst brauchtest du keine Brille tragen", sagte Hermine lachend. Jetzt musste selbst Harry lachen, sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen in ihren Schlafsaal.

Am nächsten Morgen warteten schon Harry und Ron auf sie . „Guten Morgen", sagte er grinsend zu ihr. „Guten Morgen Harry", fragte sie lächelnd. „Bei diesem Lächeln kann man nur gut geschlafen haben", sagte Harry zu ihr. Sie grinste nur Harry zu und merkte, dass auch Harry rot im Gesicht geworden war. Ron schaute die beiden an und verstand nur Bahnhof. Schließlich gingen die drei in die Große Halle ihr Frühstück essen.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie hinaus zu den Gewächshäusern, wo sie mit Professor Sprout Kräuterkunde hatten. Sie lasen heute nur in einem Buch und Professor Sprout zeigte ihnen, wie man die Pflanzen pflegte. Hermine stellte fest, das Neville ein gutes Händchen für Pflanzen hatte und das freute sie sehr, denn Neville war sonst nur tollpatschig.

Nach Kräuterkunde hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns. Heute vertauschten sie mal nicht die Personen und Zahlen miteinander und so wurde es zum Ende der Doppelstunde nicht hektisch. Trotzdem leierte Professor Binns nur die Jahreszahlen so herunter, dass man dabei einschlafen konnte. Sie beschäftigten sich mit ihr Vier gewinnt, welches Harry jedes mal gewinnen konnte.

Nach Ende des Unterrichts gingen sie in die Große Halle, wo schon Smaragd auf Hermine wartete. Sie nahm Smaragd den Brief ihrer Eltern ab und streichelte ihr Gefieder. Hermine setzte sich und öffnete den Brief.

_Liebe__ Hermine,_

_uns geht es sehr gut, auch wenn wir dich ziemlich vermissen. Wie geht es dir denn so? Macht der Unterricht weiterhin so viel Spaß? Mit unserer Praxis läuft es sehr gut und wir sind nächste Woche in der Schweiz, da dort eine Konferenz stattfindet. Verbringst du noch immer so viel Zeit mit deinen Büchern und in der Bibliothek oder lenkt dich dein Harry genug ab? Wir finden es schön, dass du endlich einen Freund an deiner Seite hast, der dich unterstützt und für dich da ist. Es ist auch schön, dass du sofort die Situation erfasst hast und ihm das Geschenk gegeben hast. Wir haben allerdings auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet, schließlich bist du unsere Tochter. Dein Harry muss dich ziemlich mögen, wenn er an deinen Geburtstag gedacht hat bzw. es selber herausgefunden hat, wann du Geburtstag hast. Du scheinst ihm ja sehr am Herzen zu liegen, also passe auf ihn auf und verliere ihn nicht, denn so einen Freund findest du nicht oft._

_Deine Mum und Dad_

_PS: Bald ist Weihnachten ;-)  
_  
Hermine grinste über den „dein Harry" und steckte den Brief in ihre Schultasche. Nebenbei schaute sie immer wieder zu Harry, der ihr immer wieder Smaragd streichelte, die sich auf seine Schulter gesetzt hatte. „Smaragd mag dich wohl", sagte Hermine und sah dabei zu, wie Harry ihrer Eule etwas zu fressen gab.

Nach der Mittagspause gingen sie zu Zauberkunst, wo sie den Wingardium Leviosa weiter ausbauten und die Feder von Hermine schwebte zum ersten Mal einige Zentimeter über dem Tisch. Hermine gab ihm noch einige Ratschläge und nach wenigen Minuten schwebte auch die Feder von Harry über der Tischplatte.

Nach dem Unterricht brachten sie ihre Taschen in den Schlafsaal und machten ihre Hausaufgaben. Harry und Hermine verzogen sich in die Bibliothek, denn dort hatten sie ihre Ruhe. Sie ahnten zu dieser Zeit nicht, dass die Chaoszwillinge eine Wette gestartet hatten und sich schon so einige daran beteiligt hatten.

Zum Abendessen verließen sie die Bibliothek und gingen hinunter in die Große Halle. Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall beobachteten die beiden genau und erkannten das feste Band der Freundschaft zwischen Beiden. „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen", sagte Professor Dumbledore und guckte weiter zu den beiden. „Albus, das nennt sich Freundschaft und ich würde nicht übertreiben, wenn ich sagen würde, dass sie beide alles für den anderen machen würden." „Harry und Hermine können sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie sich gefunden haben." „Sie sind absolut ehrlich zueinander, helfen sich gegenseitig und geben sich auch gegenseitig Kraft. Das macht sie unschlagbar." „Ihre Freundschaft wird ihnen mal das Leben retten, dessen bin ich mir sicher." „Denken sie, dass es bald eine andere, dunklere Zeit gibt? Er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf ist doch verschwunden oder nicht?" „Er ist verschwunden, aber seine Anhänger leben noch und sie werden alles tun, um ihren Meister zu rächen. Ich spüre, das sich die Zeit bald ändern wird. Ich weiß nicht wann, wo oder wie. Ich weiß nur, dass eine dunkle Zeit anbrechen wird und Harry sehr viel Unterstützung braucht. Hermine wird dabei eine ganz große Rolle spielen."

Nach dem Abendessen setzten sich Harry und Hermine in die Sessel am Kamin und schauten in ihre Schulbücher. Als Ron zu ihnen kam und eine Zeitung in der Hand hielt. „Wisst ihr schon das Neuste?" „Was denn", fragte Hermine und schaute Ron an. „Man ist in Gringotts eingebrochen und wollte etwas stehlen, allerdings ist es ihnen wohl nicht gelungen." „Ich dachte man kann in Gringotts nicht einbrechen", sagte Harry geschockt und sah Hermine an. „Zumindest hat mir Hagrid das gesagt." „Man kann schon, nur man kommt nicht mehr lebend wieder raus. Aber der Einbrecher konnte flüchten, deshalb sind die Kobolde so beunruhigt." „Weiß man schon, wer es gewesen sein könnte?" „Noch nicht, allerdings hat mir Dad geschrieben, dass dies nur jemand mit dunklen Kräfte gewesen sein könnte" „Was wollten er denn klauen?" „Das haben sie nicht geschrieben, nur dass das Verlies kurz vorher geleert worden ist." „Wann war das?" „Am 31. Juli und zwar am frühen Nachmittag." „Da war ich mit Hagrid in der Winkelgasse", sagte Harry und schaute Hermine und Ron an. „Hagrid hat dort ein Verlies geleert und es war wohl streng geheim." „Das ist merkwürdig", sagte Hermine und guckte Harry dabei an. „Welches Verlies war das", fragte Harry und er spürte, wie Hermine ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte. „Laut dem Tagespropheten war es Verlies 713." „Genau dieses Verlies hat Hagrid geleert", sagte Harry und schaute in das Feuer. „Was immer in diesem Verlies war, es muss sich jetzt im Schloss befinden, denn Hagrid hatte im Auftrag von Hogwarts gehandelt."

Nach diesem Gespräch ging Ron zurück zu seinen Brüdern. Harry und Hermine schauten weiter in ihre Bücher und lernten fleißig.

Gegen 21 Uhr gingen sie schließlich ins Bett.

* * *

Antworten auf eure Reviews:

dtde: Hier kommt auch schon das neue Kapitel ;)

Michael

Olaf: Das stimmt und deswegen habe ich jetzt auch einen Beta-Reader, der sich alle Kapitel durch gelesen hat und korrigiert hat. Ich habe die entsprechenden Kapitel auch schon ersetzt :)

Michael


	11. Der Hund mit den 3 Köpfen

11\. Der Hund mit den 3 Köpfen

Am Donnerstag erwachte Hermine noch vor dem Klingeln des Weckers. und ging sogleich in das Bad und danach in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um Harry zu treffen.

Auch Ron kam nach wenigen Minuten herunter, aber er wollte nicht mit ihnen in die Große Halle gehen. Also gingen Harry und Hermine alleine in die Große Halle und setzten sich dort an den Tisch und aßen ihr Frühstück.

Als erstes an diesen Morgen hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. So gingen Harry und Hermine in den Klassenraum, setzten sich auf ihre Plätze, holten ihre Bücher hervor und warteten auf Professor Quirrel. Der Unterricht bei Professor Quirrel war wie immer ein Reinfall und so lernten Harry und Hermine nur aus ihren Büchern.

Nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten sie Zaubertränke und Professor Snape schien wohl besonders schlechte Laune zu haben, denn andauernd zog er Gryffindor grundlos Punkte ab. Hermine musste feststellen, dass er besonders Harry Punkte abzog, obwohl er nichts gemacht hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken, denn Harry schaute sie wütend an. Harry hatte schließlich schon einige Punkte für Gryffindor geholt und er sollte sich nicht von Professor Snape ärgern lassen.

Nachdem sie die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke geschafft hatten, gingen sie zum Mittagessen. „Ich hasse Professor Snape", sagte Harry und guckte Hermine an. „Er ist sehr gemein zu dir, allerdings darfst du dich nicht unterkriegen lassen." „Was hat er nur gegen mich?" „Das weiß nur er und deswegen solltest du dir keinen Kopf machen." Sie legte wieder ihre Hand auf seine Rücken. „Ich bin für dich da", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr .

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern, wo sie heute die Pflanzen umtopfen mussten. Das war zwar keine schöne Aufgabe, allerdings machten es Harry und Hermine ohne zu meckern und da sie sich nebenbei noch unterhielten durften, verging die Zeit auch viel schneller.

Nachdem sie auch diese Doppelstunde geschafft hatten, machten sie ihre Hausaufgaben und schauten in die Bücher für den nächsten Tag. Das taten sie bis zum ßend wollten sie noch in die Bibliothek und sich dort die nächsten Bücher holen.

Sie verließen die Bibliothek erst, als sie geschlossen wurde. Gegen 22 Uhr gingen die beiden zu Bett.

Hermine erwachte durch das klingeln des Weckers und ging sogleich ins Bad. Im Gemeinschaftsraum betrat nach wenigen Minuten Harry frisch geduscht und Hermine gefiel sein Duft. „Guten Morgen", sagte er lächelnd zu ihr und setzte sich. „Guten Morgen", antwortete Hermine. „Was wollen wir heute Nachmittag machen?" „Was würdest du denn gerne machen?" „Ich will mir weiter die Ländereien anschauen und am Wochenende will ich das Schloß erkunden. „Dann hätten wir ja schon die beiden Tage verplant", sagte Harry zu Hermine. „Wollen wir noch auf Ron warten oder gehen wir schon hinunter in die Große Halle?" „Lass uns in die Große Halle gehen", sagte Harry.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zu Verwandlung, wo sie mit der Verwandlung des Knopfes in eine Gallone weiter machten und dieses Mal gelang es beiden auf Anhieb, was Professor McGonagall besonders freute. Sie lobte die beiden ausführlich und sie bekamen jeweils 20 Punkte für Gryffindor zugesprochen.

Nach dieser Doppelstunde Verwandlung ging es zu Geschichte der Zauberei. Professor Binns leierte wieder die Jahreszahlen hinunter.

Nachdem Professor Binns gingen sie hinunter in die Große Halle, wo sie ihr Mittag zu sich nahmen. Anschließend gingen Harry und Hermine auf die Ländereien und unterhielten sich miteinander. Thema war der Einbruch bei Gringotts und das Leben von Harry und Hermine vor Hogwarts. Hermine erzählte sonst niemanden so viel über sich, aber bei Harry konnte sie nicht anders.

Schließlich kamen sie am See an und setzte sich dort an ihre Linde. Hermine holte Feder, Pergament, Tinte und den Brief ihrer Eltern hervor und begann den Brief zu beantworten. Sie setzte sich so hin, dass auch Harry den Brief mitlesen konnte, auch wenn er sich zuerst weigerte, da es ja ihre Privatsache war.

_Hallo meine geliebten Eltern,_

_wie geht es euch so? Mir geht es hervorragend und Hogwarts ist noch immer total genial. Wir lernen hier sehr viel und das Schloß, sowie das Essen ist einfach phantastisch. Ich verbringe sehr viel Zeit mit meinen Büchern und in der Bibliothek, allerdings nicht alleine, da Harry immer bei mir ist. Wir verbringen sehr viel Zeit miteinander und ich genieße das richtig. Ich vertraue Harry sehr und wir reden sehr viel miteinander und ich habe ihm auch viel über euch erzählt und aus meinem Leben vor Hogwarts. Im Gegenzug erzählt er mir alles über sich und das bedeutet mir sehr viel. Jetzt haben wir Wochenende und verbringen den Nachmittag auf den Ländereien. Nebenbei schreibe ich an euch diesen Brief und Harry schaut mir dabei über die Schulter. Ich bin echt froh darüber, das Harry und ich befreundet sind, denn ansonsten würde ich hier alleine herumsitzen und das mag ich ja bekanntlich nicht. Läuft es immer noch so gut mit der Praxis? Morgen wollen Harry und ich uns das Schloß genauer anschauen. Wer weiß, was wir da so alles entdecken. Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall ein schönes Wochenende und freue mich schon riesig auf Weihnachten._

_Eure Hermine  
_  
Nachdem der Brief geschrieben war, packte sie alles in ihre Tasche und schaute Harry an. „Warum durfte ich mitlesen?" „Weil du mir wichtig bist und ich meinen Eltern nur von dir erzähle." „Du bist mir auch wichtig geworden und ich würde alles für dich tun." „Wirklich alles?" „Ja, wirklich alles." Sie schaute in seine grünen Augen, seine Augen leuchteten ihr mit so einer Intensität entgegen, dass es schon unheimlich war. Nun gingen sie in die Eulerei, wo sie Smaragd mit dem Brief losschickten. Anschließend gingen sie in die Große Halle, wo sie ihr Abendbrot aßen.

Nach dem Abendessen fragte sie Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum, „Wo wart ihr heute den ganzen Nachmittag? „Wir haben uns die Ländereien angeschaut und haben uns unterhalten." „Ihr verbringt viel Zeit miteinander oder?" „Hermine ist mir eine gute Freundin geworden und so verbringt man natürlich auch seine Freizeit mit seiner Freundin." „Was wollt ihr jetzt machen?" „Einfach nur entspannen und den Abend genießen", sagte Hermine und grinste Harry an. Spät abends gingen sie ins Bett.

Hermine war schon gegen 8 Uhr munter und ging auch gleich ins Bad. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete schon Harry auf sie. „Guten Morgen, schon so früh auf?", fragte Hermine grinsend. „Guten Morgen, ja schon, wollen wir gleich frühstücken und dann anschließend das Schloß erkunden?" Hermine nickte ihm und beide gingen in die Große Halle, wo sie ihre Brötchen aßen und sich nach dem Frühstück auf dem Weg machten, um das Schloß zu erkunden.

Sie gingen durch mehrere Gänge und schauten sich dabei die Bilder, Rüstungen, Portraits und andere Schätze an, die hier ausgestellt waren. Sie fanden auch das Pokalzimmer, wo sie sich die Pokale, Medaillen, Urkunden und Preise anschauten, die Schüler für Hogwarts gewonnen hatten. Auf einer Plakette fanden sie den Namen James Potter. Harry zog die Luft scharf ein und Hermine drückte seine Hand ganz fest. „Ist alles gut?", fragte sie ihn. Harry nickte nur und berührte das Glas der Vitrine, worin die Plakette untergebracht war.

Nach wenigen Minuten gingen sie weiter, wo sie durch verschiedene Korridore gingen, denn sie wollten sich auch die Türme anschauen. Auf einmal waren sie in einem komplett verlassenen Korridore gelandet, der voller Spinnweben war. Hier war wohl schon länger keiner gewesen. „Wo sind wir hier", fragte Harry und schaute sich den Korridor genauer an. „Das muss der 3. Stock sein", sagte Hermine und schaute ihn erschrocken an. „Der ist doch verboten, also sollten wir ganz schnell verschwinden", sagte Harry und als er sich umdrehte, sah er Mrs. Norris, die schon laut miaute. Harry und Hermine war sofort klar, dass wenn Mrs. Norris schon hier ist, Mr. Filch nicht weit weg sein kann. Sie schauten sich suchend um und fanden eine Tür, die sie versuchten zu öffnen. Die Tür war jedoch verschlossen und Harry sah sich schon im Büro vom Schuleiter sitzen, als Hermine ihren Zauberstab nahm und die Tür mit einem Alohomora öffnete. Beide rannten schnell durch die Tür und verschlossen sie Beide atmeten kräftig durch und Hermine hielt wieder die Hand von Harry. „Das war knapp. Woher kennst du überhaupt diesen Zauberspruch?" „Den habe ich in einem Buch gelesen", sagte Hermine und drehte sich um und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und krallte sich in den Arm von Harry. Sie stand vor einem Hund mit 3 Köpfen. Hermine merkte nur noch, wie sie von diesem Monster weggezogen wurde und beide öffneten schnell die Tür und rannten nur noch aus diesem Korridor und setzten sich danach in einen Raum auf den Tisch. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper und deshalb nahm Harry sie in den Arm. Sie krallte sich richtig in seinen Rücken fest und schniefte. „Wie kann man dieses Monster nur hier im Schloß halten?", fragte Harry und streichelte Hermine über den Rücken. „Er muss etwas bewachen", sagte Hermine schniefend. „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Da war eine Falltür", sagte Hermine und setzte sich neben Harry hin. „Was wollen wir jetzt machen?" „Lass uns in die Bibliothek gehen und dort unsere Bücher weiter lesen. Ich muss mich erst einmal beruhigen."

So gingen die beiden in die Bibliothek und lasen dort in ihren Büchern und verließen diese nur zum Mittagessen. Danach verschwanden sie wieder in die Bibliothek und verließen sie erst wieder zum Abendbrot. Nach dem Abendbrot in der Großen Halle, setzten sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Couch. Hermine war noch immer blass im Gesicht. Mit leichten Albträumen schlief sie bis in den morgen.

Den Sonntag verbrachten Harry und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Antworten auf eure Reviews:

dtde: Ja, es gibt ein wenig Action, da brauchst du keine Angst haben :) Ich füge eigentlich immer Absätze ein oder waren die Absätze zu groß? Ich wünsche dir auf jeden Fall ein schönes Wochenende :)

LG Michael

Olaf: Ja, es schleichen sich immer wieder kleine Fehler ein und deshalb bin ich froh, den Beta-Leser zu haben :) Er hat manchmal auch kleinere Fehler, aber das ist nicht schlimm, denn er zeigt mir ja auch noch, was er gestrichen hat und was er eingefügt hat und da überprüfe ich eh noch einmal alles. Schönes Wochenende wünsche ich dir :)

LG Michael


	12. Ein neuer Besen

12\. Ein neuer Besen

Am nächsten Tag wurde Hermine von ihrem Wecker geweckt und setzte sich erst einmal auf die Bettkante. Nachdem sie im Bad fertig war, ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich zu Harry setzte. „Lass uns schon mal Frühstücken gehen, denn wenn wir noch auf Ron warten, kommen wir noch zu spät zum Unterricht mit Professor McGonagall."

So gingen die beiden in die Große Halle. Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall beobachteten Harry und Hermine. „Die beiden sind unzertrennlich oder? Wie machen sie sich im Unterricht?" „Die beiden sind ein Herz und eine Seele. Sie arbeiten vernünftig mit und lernen sehr schnell dazu. Wie ich von Madame Prince erfahren habe, sitzen die beiden des öfteren in der Bibliothek und lernen sehr fleißig." „Wenn James und Lily die beiden sehen würden, wären sie mit Sicherheit glücklich und stolz auf ihren Sohn." „Der Meinung bin ich auch und sie verbringen wirklich sehr viel Zeit miteinander." „Ist das wirklich so?" „Ich kann sie inzwischen mehrmals in der Woche auf den Ländereien sehen und dort reden sie wirklich sehr viel miteinander und meistens setzen sie sich unter die Linde am See und am Samstag konnte ich sehen, wie Hermine einen Brief schrieb und Harry durfte sogar über die Schulter mitlesen. Sie vertrauen sich jetzt schon und dabei kennen sie sich doch erst seit einigen Wochen." „Das ist wirklich außergewöhnlich und wer weiß, was in einigen Jahren aus den beiden wird." „Darüber sollten wir uns noch keine Gedanken machen, denn das ist noch eine lange Zeit und sie müssen noch viel lernen." Harry und Hermine hatten nichts von dieser Unterhaltung mitbekommen und frühstückten ganz lange.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zu Verwandlung, wo sie heute wieder ihren Knopf in eine Gallone verwandeln sollten und zum Ende der Doppelstunde hatten dies Harry und Hermine geschafft. Außerdem bekamen sie erste Hausaufgaben wieder.

Nach der Doppelstunde Verwandlung hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei und dort schrieben sie sich wieder viele Jahreszahlen auf. Auch dort bekam Hermine ihre Hausaufgaben zurück und hatte ein O erhalten.U Sie schaute anschließend auf das Blatt von Harry, wo ebenfalls ein O stand. Sie freute sich für ihn mit und lobte ihn ganz leise.

Nach der Doppelstunde Geschichte ging Hermine zusammen mit Harry und Ron, der in beiden Hausaufgaben ein A bekommen hatte, in die große Halle zum Mittagessen.

Danach gingen sie zu Zauberkunst mit Professor Flitwick, wo sie wieder ihre Federn fliegen lassen sollten, was allerdings nur Harry und Hermine gelang und Ron deshalb säuerlich aus der Wasche guckte. Als Harry und Hermine ihm helfen wollten, lehnte er ab.

Nach dieser anstrengenden Doppelstunde brachten Hermine und Harry ihre Schultaschen in den Schlafsaal und brachten nur die benötigten Bücher und Pergamente für die Hausaufgaben mit zurück. Sie setzten sich anschließend an einen Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten. Nach den Hausaufgaben machten sie eine Pause, denn Smaragd und Hedwig hatten sich auf ihre Schultern gesetzt und wollten ausführlich gestreichelt werden. Das Seltsame war, dass sich Hedwig auf die Schulter von Hermine und Smaragd sich auf die Schulter von Harry gesetzt hatte. Harry und Hermine war es aber ziemlich egal und so verbrachten sie die Pause mit den beiden Eulen .

Als es Zeit für das Abendbrot war, brachten sie ihre Bücher zurück und gingen gemeinsam in die Große Halle. Anschließend setzten sich die beiden auf die Couch am Kamin und spielten noch einige Partien Zauberschach, wobei Hermine jedes Spiel gewann. Nach diesen zum Teil sehr hitzigen Partien, ging Hermine zu Bett.

Am nächsten Tag erwachte Hermine sehr früh und sie hatte im Gefühl, dass heute irgend etwas passieren würde. Nach der etwas kalten, aber wach werdenden Dusche ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und war verwundert, als sie schon Harry am Kamin sitzend sah. Er lächelte sie an und sie setzte sich zu ihn auf die Couch und gähnte herzhaft. „Warum bist du schon wach?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihn von der Seite an. „Auch dir einen Guten Morgen! Ich hatte einfach im Gefühl, dass heute irgendetwas geschehen würde und irgendwie bin ich total aufgeregt. Was ist deine Ausrede?" „Genau das selbe und das finde ich sehr seltsam. Was könnte das nur sein?" „Vielleicht schicken dir deine Eltern einen neuen Brief oder so", sagte Harry lachend. „Das könnte möglich sein, aber bisher war ich deswegen nicht so aufgeregt." „Lass uns in die Große Halle gehen und den Tag mit einem guten Frühstück beginnen", sagte Harry und bot Hermine seine Hand an, damit er sie von der Couch hochziehen konnte. Hermine nahm diese Geste dankbar an und die beiden gingen in die Große Halle.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, setzten sie sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors, der noch total verwaist war. Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall waren allerdings schon anwesend und schauten immer wieder zu Harry und Hermine. Nach einer halben Stunde war die große Halle komplett gefüllt und das Geschrei der Eulen ertönte, denn es war Zeit für die morgendliche Post. Jeder schaute sofort auf ein großes längliches Paket, welches von 6 Eulen getragen werden musste. Hermines Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als die Eulen mit dem großen Paket auf Harry zusteuerten und es auf seinen inzwischen leeren Teller fallen ließen. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln konnte sie noch sehen, wie eine weitere Eule und Smaragd auf sie zuflogen. Smaragd übergab Hermine einen Brief ihrer Eltern, während sie andere Eule den Brief auf das längliche Paket warf. Harry nahm sich sofort den Brief und Hermine rutschte näher an ihn heran und sie wollte ebenfalls den Brief lesen. Harry rutschte nun ebenfalls näher an sie heran und beide lasen sich den Brief durch und Hermine musste grinsen, als sie bemerkte, das Professor McGonagall ihrem Harry einen Besen gekauft hatte und es war kein normaler Besen, denn es war ein Nimbus 2000. Sie kannte sich zwar nicht mit Rennbesen aus, aber als sie im letzten Sommer in der Winkelgasse war, schaute sich jeder so einen Nimbus 2000 an und von daher schien er wohl der Beste auf dem Markt zu sein. Harry grinste sie ganz breit an und wollte gerade aufstehen, als sich Draco Malfoy das längliche Paket schnappte und ihn frech angrinste. „Diesmal bist du dran, denn Erstklässler dürfen keinen Besen besitzen", sagte er und wollte gerade mit dem Besen weggehen, als Professor McGonagall sich vor ihm aufbaute. „50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und sie geben jetzt Mr. Potter den Besen wieder." „Er darf aber keinen Besen besitzen." „Für ihn wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht und sie werden schon früh genug bemerken, warum das der Fall ist, denn schließlich sind sie nicht gerade unschuldig daran. Jetzt setzen sie sich wieder hin oder es werden weitere 50 Punkte angezogen." Draco Malfoy übergab den Besen an Harry und ging ganz schnell an den Tisch der Slytherins zurück.

Hermine ging inzwischen mit Harry in seinen Schlafsaal und dabei wurden sie von Ron begleitet, der sich ebenfalls sehr für Harry freute. Als Hermine den Nachtschrank für Harry sah, wurde sie ganz verlegen, denn dort stand das Bild von Harry und seinen Eltern, was sie ihm geschenkt hatte. Fast jeder der Jungen hatte seinen Bereich mit Postern bedeckt, aber Harry hatte einfach nur ein Foto von sich und seinen Eltern stehen. Anschließend gingen die drei zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Dieser Unterricht war wieder katastrophal für Harry und Hermine. Professor Quirrel brachte ihnen einfach nichts bei und so lernten sie am Nachmittag in der Bibliothek gemeinsam für dieses Fach.

Nach Verteidigung hatten sie Zaubertränke. Professor Snape bedachte Harry wieder mit einem hämischen Grinsen und Hermine wurde überhaupt nicht beachtet. In dieser Stunde bekamen sie ihre Hausaufgaben wieder und Hermine bekam fast einen Schock, denn während sie ein O bekam, hatte Harry nur ein A bekommen, obwohl die Hausaufgaben vom Inhalt her gleich waren. In Hermine baute sich eine Wut auf und sie beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Nach dieser traurigen Doppelstunde , nahm Hermine die Arbeit von Harry und zog ihn zum Büro von Professor McGonagall, wo Hermine ihre beider Hausaufgaben zeigte. Professor McGonagall las sich beide Hausaufgaben durch, wurde ganz rot im Gesicht und rang fasst um ihre Fassung. „Mr. Potter, ich werde sofort mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen und ebenfalls ein Gespräch mit Professor Snape führen. Ein A ist keineswegs schlecht, allerdings ist dies hier ein O und das werden sie auch bekommen. Es ist einfach unerhört, was sich hier Professor Snape geleistet hat und das wird noch Ärger geben. Sollte dies noch einmal vorkommen, kommen sie einfach zu mir oder gehen sie direkt zu Professor Dumbledore. Bei den Mahlzeiten ist er eigentlich immer Anwesend und er hat immer ein offenes Ohr für sie. Jetzt geht ihr in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen und am Donnerstag erwartet dich Oliver Wood zum 1. Training auf dem Quidditchfeld.

Harry und Hermine gingen zusammen in die Große Halle, wo sie aus den Augenwinkeln sahen, wie Professor McGonagall zu Professor Dumbledore ging und sie beide die Große Halle verließen. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Verwandlung mit Professor McGonagall und dort versuchten sie erneut ihre Knöpfe in eine Gallone zu verwandeln.

Nach Verwandlung gingen Harry und Hermine sofort in die Bibliothek, machten dort ihre Hausaufgaben und schauten noch in ihre Bücher. Sie lernten besonders für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und hatten heute ihre ersten Hausaufgaben in diesem Fach zu erledigen. In der Bibliothek blieben sie bis zum Abendessen, anschließend brachten sie ihre Schultaschen in ihren Schlafsaal und setzten sich zusammen auf die Couch vor dem Kamin.

Dort spielten sie noch einige Partien Zauberschach, die Hermine alle gewinnen konnten. Anschließend holte Harry seinen Nimbus 2000 aus dem Schlafsaal und bestaunte den neuen Besen. Hermine holte den Brief ihrer Eltern hervor und las ihn sich erneut durch. Dabei rutschte sie näher an Harry heran, damit er auch mitlesen konnte.

_Liebste Hermine,_

_es geht uns beiden wirklich sehr gut, auch wenn die Konferenz in der Schweiz anstrengend ist und wir ziemlich viel Stress haben. Es freut uns wirklich sehr, dass du mit Harry einen so tollen Freund gefunden hast, der auch deine Bücherleidenschaft teilt und dich mal auf andere Gedanken bringt. Das du ihm inzwischen so viel vertraust, ist eher selten, denn dann muss er dir ziemlich viel bedeuten. Genießt die Zeit einfach zusammen und lernt euch gegenseitig kennen. Es freut uns auch zu hören, dass dir der Unterricht so viel Spaß macht und das Essen gut schmeckt, denn Unterricht mit leeren Magen ist eher kontraproduktiv. Die Praxis läuft sehr gut. Wir haben sogar neues Personal eingestellt und wollen die Praxis erweitern. Falls dein Harry mal einen guten Zahnarzt braucht, würden wir ihm gerne helfen. Wir wünschen dir ganz viel Spaß im Unterricht und genieße die wunderschöne Zeit mit deinem Harry. Schreibe uns, wenn zwischen euch irgendetwas seltsames vorgefallen ist._

_Deine Eltern Jean und Paul_

_P.S. Wir freuen und schon riesig auf Weihnachten und grüße deinen Harry mal schön von uns :-)  
_  
Hermine faltete den Brief wieder zusammen, drehte sich um und schaute sofort in die leuchtenden Augen von Harry und grinste ihn an. „Deine Eltern müssen dich echt lieben", sagte Harry zu ihr. Hermine nickte nur und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich soll dich schön von ihnen grüßen", sagte Hermine zu ihm. „Freust du dich schon auf deine Eltern, wenn du sie Weihnachten wiedersehen kannst?" „Natürlich freue ich mich und was wirst du Weihnachten machen?" „Ich werde wohl Weihnachten hier verbringen, denn bei den Dursleys will ich nicht Weihnachten verbringen." „So ganz alleine?" „Was soll ich denn machen?" „Du tust mir Leid", sagte Hermine und strich ihm leicht über die Wange.

Gegen 21Uhr verabschiedete sich Harry von Hermine. Sie saß noch einige Minuten auf der Couch und dachte über das Gespräch mit Harry nach und fasste einen Entschluss, für den sie kämpfen wird. Harry hat genug in seiner Kindheit gelitten und Weihnachten verbringt man mit Leuten, die einem wichtig sind und sollte man nicht alleine verbringen. Harry ist ihr inzwischen sehr ans Herz gewachsen und wenn sie dafür ihre Eltern erst im Sommer sehen sollte, es wäre ihr egal.

Antworten auf eure Reviews:

dtde: Es wird schon ein goldenes Trio werden, da brauchst du keine Angst haben :) Nur halt nicht sofort :)

LG Michael

Olaf: Vielen Dank für deine Tipps und Anmerkungen. Mein Beta-Leser hatte die Sätze gekürzt, weil es zu viele „Und" gab :)

LG Michael


	13. Das erste Training

**13\. Das erste Training**

Am Mittwoch erwachte Hermine mit dem klingeln des Weckers und ging schnell ins Bad, wo sie sich fertig machte. Nach wenigen Minuten war sie auch schon fertig angezogen und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete dort auf Harry, der ebenfalls gerade aus dem Bad kam und seine Sachen in den Schlafsaal brachte. „Guten Morgen", sagte er grinsend, als er die Treppe herunter kam und sich zu Hermine auf die Couch setzte. „Guten Morgen", antwortete Hermine und lächelte ihn ganz sanft an und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Sie merkte sofort, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam und deshalb wurde ihr Lächeln im Gesicht noch breiter. „Hast du gut geschlafen", fragte sie ihn wieder und schaute auf das Feuer im Kamin. „Ja, sehr gut sogar. Hast du denn gut geschlafen?" „Ich bin erst nach knapp 2 Stunden eingeschlafen, aber ich bin trotzdem ausgeschlafen und kann den Unterricht kaum erwarten." Harry grinste sie an und streichelte ihr dabei sanft über den Arm. „Lass uns hinunter in die Große Halle gehen und gemütlich frühstücken", sagte er zu ihr und bot ihr wieder seine Hand an, die sie dankend annahm und sich von der Couch hochziehen ließ.

In der Große Halle angekommen, setzten sie sich Dort an den Tisch der Gryffindors und nahmen sich Toast und Rührei mit Speck und Würstchen. Als sie schon fast fertig waren setzte sich Ron zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Guten Morgen", sagte er leise. „Guten Morgen Ron, du weißt aber schon, dass der Unterricht in ca. 15 Minuten los geht oder?", fragte Hermine sofort. Ron rollte nur mit seinen Augen. „Lass ihn", flüsterte Harry ihr zu. Schließlich gab sie auf und ging mit Harry zu Kräuterkunde mit Professor Sprout. Weitere Pflanzen wurden umgetopft und wofür sie ihre ersten Noten in Kräuterkunde bekamen. Hermine, die zusammen mit Harry ein Team bildete, bekam zusammen mit Harry ein O und Professor Sprout gab ihnen 20 Punkte für Gryffindor

Nach Kräuterkunde hatten sie Geschichte der Zauberei. Nach dieser Doppelstunde ging es zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Nebenbei unterhielt sie sich mit Harry über die Arbeit in Geschichte der Zauberei.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Zauberkunst mit Professor Flitwick. Ron tat sich hierbei wieder sehr schwer, aber er ließ sich weder von Hermine, noch von Harry helfen.

Nach Ende der Doppelstunde Zauberkunst ging Hermine, zusammen mit Harry, in die Bibliothek, wo sie auf Cho trafen. „Hey Cho", sagte Hermine und sie setzte sich mit Harry zu ihr an den Tisch. „Na ihr beiden", antwortete Cho. „Was machst du denn hier", fragte Harry und guckte sich Cho an und musste feststellen, das sie sehr hübsch war. Cho musste diese Blicke wohl gespürt haben, denn sie zwinkerte ihm leicht zu. „Ich lerne für Verwandlung, denn wir haben morgen einen Test bei Professor McGonagall. Freust du dich schon auf dein 1. Training mit Oliver Wood?" „Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was er mir da so zeigt." „Er ist ein guter Kapitän und kann eine ganze Menge." „Spielst du etwa auch in einem Team?" „Ich bin die Sucherin von Ravenclaw und wurde erst in diesem Jahr ausgewählt. Du bist übrigens der jüngste Hausspieler seit einem Jahrhundert und du musst wirklich Talent haben, denn ansonsten hätte dich Oliver nicht genommen." „Du übertreibst doch nur", sagte Harry und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht. „Man sieht euch beide ziemlich oft auf den Ländereien", sagte Cho nun zu den beiden. „Wir sind inzwischen gute Freunde geworden und da verbringt man halt viel Zeit miteinander", sagte Hermine und grinste Cho an. „Was wollt ihr denn in der Bibliothek machen?" „Wir wollen uns nur Bücher ausleihen und ein bisschen lernen."

Nach diesem Gespräch verabschiedete sich Cho von ihnen und Hermine ging zusammen mit Harry durch die Regale, sie nahmen sich welche heraus und begannen zu lesen. Anschließend gingen sie zu Madame Prince, wo sie die Bücher ausliehen.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich auf die Couch setzten und Hermine einen Brief an ihre Eltern schrieb. Sie setzte sich wieder so hin, das Harry mitlesen konnte.

_Liebe Eltern,_

_hier in Hogwarts ist es prima und dementsprechend geht es mir auch gut. Wie ist die Tagung in der Schweiz verlaufen? Habt ihr alles mitbekommen oder seid ihr etwa eingeschlafen? Ich lerne viel und Harry leistet mir da Gesellschaft. Wir beide haben schon unsere ersten Noten bekommen, es könnte nicht besser laufen. Harry wird im Quidditchteam spielen und morgen hat er sein 1. Training haben. Ich werde natürlich dabei zuschauen und alles beobachten. Ansonsten sind wir bei dem guten Wetter viel auf den Ländereien unterwegs und reden miteinander. Gestern sprachen wir über Weihnachten und er muss das Fest wohl ganz alleine in Hogwarts verbringen. Das will ich nicht. Würde es euch was ausmachen, wenn ich in Hogwarts bleibe, damit er nicht so alleine ist?_

_Tschüss Hermine  
_  
Nachdem Hermine den Brief geschrieben hatte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und guckte Harry direkt in die Augen. „Du musst nicht extra wegen mir auf das Fest mit deiner Familie verzichten." „Ich muss es zwar nicht, aber ich will es, denn du bist mir wichtig geworden und meine Eltern werden es schon verstehen." Die beiden gingen in die Eulerei und schickten Smaragd mit dem Brief los. Harry war ziemlich müde an dem Tag und wollte sich hinlegen. Hermine ging deshalb auch schon ins Bett und freute sich schon auf den nächsten Tag, denn sie wollte Harry bei seinem 1. Training zuschauen.

_Am Donnerstag: _

„Guten Morgen Sonnenschein", begrüßte Hermine ihn. „Guten Morgen", antwortete er. „Willst du wirklich bei meinem Training dabei sein?" „Ja, das will ich und nichts kann mich abhalten", sagte Hermine. „Du musst das nicht machen." „Das weiß ich, aber ich möchte es, denn schließlich bist du mein Freund und ich werde dich unterstützen." „Ich würde das genauso tun, denn du bist mir auch sehr wichtig geworden", sagte Harry zu ihr und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Hermine lächelte ihn dankbar an . „Wollen wir zum Frühstück?", fragte Hermine und Harry nickte ihr nur zu.

Sie gingen in die Große Halle, wo sie sich an den Tisch setzten und ihre Teller mit dem Frühstück beluden. Sie genossen das Frühstück sehr und reden leise miteinander und alberten herum, so das selbst Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore lachen mussten. Nach dem Frühstück ging Hermine mit Harry zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, was abermals echt blöd war. Heute schrieben sie auch noch eine Arbeit, doch hatten Hermine und Harry in den letzten Tagen viel gelernt, so hatten sie keine Probleme mit der Arbeit.

Nach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ging es zu Zaubertränke und Hermine konnte sich schon erahnen, wie Professor Snape drauf sein würde. Er schaute Harry schon arrogant an. Deswegen nahm Hermine gleich die Hand von Harry und drückte diese ganz fest. Diese Doppelstunde war der Horror denn Harry wurde von Professor Snape richtiggehend fertig gemacht. Harry bekam andauernd Punkte für nichts abgezogen und Professor Snape verunglimpfte die Arbeiten und Hausaufgaben von Harry. Die Slytherins fanden das natürlich sehr gut und amüsierten sich darüber. Hermine hatte ihre Hand weiterhin tröstend in seiner Hand.

Nach diesen beiden schrecklichen Stunden im Kerker ging Hermine mit ihren Freund in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Anschließend gingen sie hinaus zu den Gewächshäusern zu Kräuterkunde mit Professor Sprout. Sie lernten das richtige Düngen der Pflanzen. Hermine und Harry, die ein Team bildeten, stellten sich dabei gut an. Außerdem sollten sie noch jeder eine Pflanze beschreiben und die Merkmale aufzählen. Zum Ende der Doppelstunde sammelte Professor Sprout die Pergamente ein, denn sie wollte das bewerten.

Im Schloß brachten Hermine und Harry, zuerst ihre Taschen in den Schlafsaal und setzten sich anschließend in die Sessel am Kamin und beschäftigten sich weiter mit ihren Büchern. Smaragd und Hedwig leisteten ihnen dabei Gesellschaft. Als es Zeit für das Abendbrot war, gingen sie in die Große Halle und Hermine musste Harry überreden überhaupt etwas zu essen, denn er war ziemlich aufgeregt vor dem Training.

Nach dem Abendbrot holte Harry seinen Nimbus 2000 aus dem Schlafsaal und beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Stadion, wo allerdings noch kein Oliver Wood zu sehen war. Hermine setzte sich einfach auf die Tribüne und schaute Harry zu, wie er einige Runden um das Stadion drehte. Nach einigen Minuten erschien Oliver Wood und Hermine konnte sehen, dass er begeistert von Harry war. Sie sah auch, dass sich Harry auf dem Besen total frei fühlte. Er machte Kunststücke, wo ihr schon beim zusehen ganz schlecht wurde. Sie konnte hören, wie Oliver alles erklärte und sah ihnen zu, wie Oliver Tennisbälle warf, die Harry fangen sollte.

Nach dem Training ging sie mit Harry und Oliver zurück ins Schloß. Dort spielten sie noch einige Partien Schach. Harry verlor zwar immer, aber sie hatten Spaß dabei und waren glücklich. Anschließend verabschiedete sich Hermine von Harry und ging zu Bett.

Den Freitag verbrachten sie wie immer mit Unterricht und gingen am Nachmittag zum See, wo sie sich unter ihre Linde setzten, auf den See schauten, sich dabei unterhielten und den Kraken beim Faulenzen zusahen. Am Abend saßen sie zusammen auf der Couch und spielten Zauberschach. Hermine erklärte und zeigte Harry einige Schachzüge. Allerdings konnte Harry sich kaum konzentrieren, da er vom Training noch ganz fertig war.


	14. Halloween

**14 Halloween**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen sehr schnell und es geschah nicht sehr viel. Harry und Hermine verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen in der Bibliothek, am See und auf den Ländereien. Dreimal in der Woche hatte Harry nun Training mit dem Quidditchteam, denn das erste Spiel wäre gegen Slytherin und das wollten sie nicht verlieren. Hermine unterstütze ihn wo sie konnte und war bei jedem Training dabei. Von ihren Eltern hatte sie noch keinen Brief bekommen und so hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl, da sie ja für Weihnachten abgesagt hatte. Hoffentlich waren ihr ihre Eltern nicht deshalb böse . Harry hatte ihr gesagt, das sie zu ihren Eltern fahren und dort schön Weihnachten feiern sollte, er würde hier schon alleine klar kommen. Hermine wollte davon aber nichts wissen. In 2 Tagen war nun Halloween und Hermine machte sich richtig Sorgen um Harry, ob er diesen Tag gut überstehen würde. Denn am 31.10. wurden seine Eltern getötet und Harry hatte erst diesen Sommer davon erfahren.

Am Donnerstag erwachte Hermine mit dem klingeln des Weckers. Schließlich ging sie ins Bad, anschließend in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich zu Harry auf die Couch. „Guten Morgen, wie geht's dir?", fragte sie. „Auch Guten Morgen, bestens und dir?", antwortete er. „Meine Eltern haben immer noch nicht geantwortet." „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du zu Weihnachten nach Hause fahren und das Fest mit deiner Familie verbringen sollst. Ich werde schon alleine klar kommen. Ich kann ja lesen und lernen." „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Ich werde Weihnachten mit dir verbringen und Basta." Harry lächelte sie sanft an. „Ich danke Dir!" „Wollen wir zum Frühstück", fragte Hermine. „Immer doch", sagte Harry und hielt Hermine wieder seine Hand hin, damit er sie von der Couch hochziehen konnte.

Sie gingen in die Große Halle, wo sie sich an ihren Tisch setzten und genüsslich frühstückten. Wie jeden Morgen waren sie zu dieser Zeit die einzigen Schüler in der Großen Halle. Es waren nur einige Lehrer anwesend und einige Geister schwebten durch die Große Halle. Hermine fand den Fast Kopflosen Nick nicht schlimm, denn er half ihr ab und zu, wenn sie sich verlaufen hatte oder eine Abkürzung suchte.

Danach gingen sie zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bei Professor Quirrel, aber wieder war der Unterricht nicht zum aushalten. Sie lernten bei ihm einfach nichts und Hermine musste sich alles selber beibringen. Harry leistete ihr immer Gesellschaft , denn auch er brauchte das Gelernte.

Nach dieser eher langweiligen Doppelstunde gingen sie hinunter in die Kerker, wo sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatten und heute sollten sie als Team einen einfachen Stärkungstrank brauen. Harry und Hermine waren wie immer ein Team. Professor Snape schien darüber nicht gerade glücklich zu sein, denn er schaute die beiden abwertend an. Der Stärkungstrank musste am Ende bei Professor Snape abgeben werden, damit er sie benoten konnte. Nun gingen sie zum Mittag in die Große Halle.

Nach dem leckeren Mittagessen gingen sie zu den Gewächshäusern, da sie dort heute unbekannte und neue Pflanzen beschreiben und ihre Merkmale aufschreiben sollten. Diese sammelte Professor Sprout am Ende der Doppelstunde ein und entließ die Schüler. Hermine ging zusammen mit Harry wie immer in die Bibliothek, wo sie sich an einen Tisch setzten, ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten und den Unterrichtsstoff von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchgingen. Hermine erschrak sich, als Smaragd auf ihrer Schulter landete und ihr einen Brief brachte.

Hermine machte fast einen Freudensprung als sie sah das ihre Eltern ihr endlich geantwortet hatten. Sie entfernte schnell den Brief vom Bein ihrer Eule und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry, damit er den Brief mitlesen konnte. Hermine öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Hallo Hermine,_

Geht es dir gut? Es tut uns leid, dass wir jetzt erst antworten, aber wir hatten ziemlich viel Stress und fanden keine Zeit dazu. Ich hoffe du kannst uns verzeihen und bist nicht sauer. Ist Hogwarts immer noch so schön? Lernst du auch fleißig? Wir finden es schön, dass du die Zeit mit Harry verbringst. In der Praxis war ziemlich viel los, weil zwei Zahnärzte in der Umgebung erkrankt bzw. in Rente gegangen sind und uns die Patienten praktisch die Tür einrennen. Deshalb fanden wir auch keine Zeit dir zu antworten. Wir finden es sehr schade, dass du Weihnachten nun doch nicht kommen willst, aber wir haben volles Verständnis dafür und haben selber nach einer Lösung gesucht. Du kannst doch Harry einfach zu uns einladen, denn so muss keiner von euch auf etwas verzichten. Harry ist nicht alleine und du feierst Weihnachten mit deiner Familie und einem guten Freund. Überdenke einfach deine Entscheidung und besprich alles mit Harry.

Deine geliebten Eltern, Paul und Jean

Hermine grinste über beide Ohren und schaute Harry fragend an „Könntest du dir vorstellen mit mir und meiner Familie Weihnachten zu feiern?" „Wollen das deine Eltern wirklich?" „Meine Eltern machen damit keine Scherze und meinen es wirklich sehr ernst." „Wenn sie es wirklich so meinen und ich nicht störe, würde ich mich sehr geehrt fühlen." Auf einmal schlang Hermine ihre Arme um ihn und Tränen der Freude rannten ihr am Gesicht herunter. Harry streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken. Als Hermine sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl gesetzt hatte, sah Harry, dass sie vor Freude strahlte. Sie blieben bis kurz vor dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek, brachten ihre Schultaschen in den Schlafsaal und gingen anschließend in die Große Halle, wo sie zu Abend aßen.

Nach dem leckeren Abendbrot gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich dort an einen Tisch und Hermine spielte mit Harry noch einige Partien Zauberschach, die sie allerdings gewann. Viele Schüler schauten den beiden zu und sie erkannten sehr schnell, das Harry viel besser geworden war und es Hermine nicht mehr ganz so leicht machte. Nach den Partien setzten sie sich in die Sessel am Kamin . „Ich freue mich schon richtig auf Weihnachten und besonders freue ich mich, dass dich meine Eltern eingeladen haben", sagte Hermine zu Harry und strahlte ihn an. „Deine Eltern haben Harry zu Weihnachten eingeladen", fragten Fred und George gleichzeitig und grinsten Hermine an. „Ja, das haben sie." „So fängt alles an", sagte Fred und grinste Hermine noch breiter an. „Später werdet ihr ein Paar", sagte George und grinste Harry dabei an. „Irgendwann läuten die Hochzeitsglocken", sagte wieder Fred und grinste. „Und der Nachwuchs lässt dann auch nicht lange auf sich warten", beendete George den Dialog und beide lachten aus vollem Hals. „Ihr habt echt Langeweile", sagte Hermine. „Noch findet ihr das vielleicht komisch, aber wir werden und in einigen Jahren wiedersehen. Wir haben inzwischen unsere Wette gestartet und eine ganze Masse Schüler haben ihre Wette platziert."

Gegen 22 Uhr ging Hermine schließlich zu Bett und verabschiedete sich von Harry mit einer ganz leichten Umarmung.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine wieder vor dem Wecker Sie erinnerte sich an gestern und ein Lächeln war auf ihren Gesicht zu sehen. Allerdings schaute sie auf den Kalender an der Wand und ihr Lächeln verschwand. Heute war Halloween und das hieß, das heute vor 10 Jahren die Eltern von Harry ums Leben kamen. Sie wusste sofort, dass Harry sie heute dringend brauchen würde. Anschließend ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Harry auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin saß und ins Feuer starrte. Einzelne Tränen rannten über sein Gesicht und Hermine legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und drückte ihn ganz fest. Harry lächelte ihr dankbar zu, während sie über seinen Rücken strich. „Ich bin bei dir", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und er lächelte wieder.

Sie bleiben so einige Minuten vor dem Kamin sitzen, dann zog Hermine Harry praktisch in die Große Halle. Hermine zerrte ihn regelrecht zum Frühstück, weil er eigentlich nicht wollte. Sie belud seinen Teller und schmierte ihm sein Toast. Harry starrte nur ins Leere uns schüttelte seinen Kopf. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und er aß wenigstens ein bisschen. Inzwischen hatte sich die große Halle gut gefüllt und viele schauten Harry komisch an. Viele wollten fragen, was denn los sein, aber Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und kümmerte sich weiter um ihn.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen es zu Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall, wo sie heute zeigen mussten, wie sie aus ihrem Knopf eine Galleone machten. Hermine bekam ein glattes O, aber Harry war so durcheinander, dass es ihm erst im 2. Versuch gelang. Professor McGonagall schaute ihn verwundert an, plötzlich kam ihr die Erkenntnis und gab ihm trotzdem ein O.

Schließlich wandte sie sich an Hermine und kam ganz dicht zu ihr. „Sie sind wirklich eine wahre Freundin für Harry,wir sind sehr dankbar dafür. Er wird ihnen auch sehr dankbar sein. Ich finde es persönlich sehr nett von ihren Eltern, dass sie Harry zu Weihnachten zu sich eingeladen haben. Solche Freunde gibt es wirklich sehr selten ." Hermine fragte sich, wie Professor McGonagall erfahren konnte, dass ihre Eltern Harry zu Weihnachten eingeladen hatten.

Nach dieser Doppelstunde gingen sie zu Zauberkunst, wo sie heute mit dem Wingardium Leviosa geprüft wurden. Hermine legte ihre Hand wieder auf den Arm von Harry und er hatte sich schnell wieder beruhigt. Hermine und Harry hatten es geschafft und nun wollte Hermine auch Ron helfen, denn bei ihm schien es nicht so richtig zu funktionieren. Ron zeigte sich am Ende der Doppelstunde eher undankbar und äffte die Stimme von Hermine nach und ließ einen dämlichen Spruch los, das Hermine Tränen in die Augen bekam und weglief. Harry schaute Ron böse an und zog ihn in eine Ecke. „Musst du immer so taktlos sein?" „Ich habe doch nichts gemacht", sagte Ron unschuldig und wollte weggehen. Harry hielt ihn jedoch fest und schaute ihn an. „Hermine hat dir zu einer guten Note verholfen und du beleidigst sie auch noch. Du bist einfach undankbar." „Ich habe doch nichts Schlimmes gesagt." „Doch, denn Hermine hat nicht viele Freunde und jetzt reißt du auch noch so einen Spruch! Entschuldige Dich bei Ihr!"

Hermine rannte einfach durch die verschiedensten Gänge und guckte kurz in die Große Halle, wo sich die Schüler zum Mittagessen trafen und nebenbei die Halle für Halloween geschmückt wurde. Sie roch frisch gebackene Kürbisse, aber das war ihr egal, denn sie war sauer, wütend und gekränkt und wollte einfach alleine sein. Sie fand schließlich einen geeigneten Platz in einer Toilette und setzte sich dort auf den Boden und schniefte. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort saß. Allerdings müssten es schon einige Stunden gewesen sein. Sie fühlte sich gerade richtig schlecht, denn sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass sie ein wenig überreagiert hatte und das Harry sie ja heute brauchte.

Harry suchte unterdessen überall nach Hermine, aber er fand sie nicht, obwohl er sogar das Mittagessen ausfallen ließ. Ron sagte immer wieder komische Bemerkungen zu Hermine, allerdings hörte Harry ihm überhaupt nicht mehr zu. Zum Abend hin erfuhr er schließlich von Parvati, dass sich Hermine in einer Mädchentoilette eingeschlossen hatte. Er schnappte sich Ron und ging mit ihm zu der entsprechende Toilette. Auf einmal sahen sie einen großen Schatten an den Wänden und ein übler Gestank stieg in ihre Nasen. „Das ist ein Troll", sagte Ron und schaute Harry ängstlich an. „Ich sehe hier zwei Trolle, denn so wie du dich heute benommen hast, bist du auch ein Troll." Ron guckte beschämend zu Boden und sie versteckten sich in einen Raum, der sich als Toilette herausstellte. Harry hörte noch ein lautes Schniefen aus einen der Toilettenboxen. Der Troll kam ebenfalls herein und und schwang seine Keule. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und sagte Wingardium Leviosa und die Keule schwebte über den Kopf vom Troll, der schaute dumm in seine leere Hand und dann nach oben. In diesem Moment löste Harry den Zauber und die Keule prallte auf den Schädel des Trolls. Der sank sofort ohnmächtig zu Boden. Harry holte schnell Hermine aus der Toilettenbox heraus. Sie war total blass im Gesicht.

Hermine umarmte Harry ganz lange und warf Ron einen bösen Blick zu, der sich sofort bei ihr entschuldigte. Hermine vergab ihm da er ja mit geholfen hatte sie zu retten und lächelte sie ihn an. Kurz nach ihnen betraten mehrere Lehrer die Toilette und schauten geschockt auf den Boden. Nachdem Hermine und Harry den Lehrern alles erklärten, hatte sich Ron schnell aus den Staub gemacht und ließ die beiden alleine. Hermine und Harry wurden allerdings von Professor McGonagall stolz angeschaut und beide bekamen jeweils 20 Punkte für Gryffindor.

Harry und Hermine gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo das Abendessen hingebracht worden war. Sofort gesellte sich Ron wieder zu ihnen und von diesem Tag an war Ron auch ein Freund von Hermine.

Antworten auf eure Reviews:

dtde: Cho will sich nur mit Harry und Hermine anfreunden. Ob da noch Gefühle entstehen, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen :)

LG Michael


	15. Das erste Spiel

15\. Das erste Spiel

In den nächsten Tagen festigte sich die Freundschaft zwischen Harry, Hermine und Ron. Hermine und Harry verbrachten aber weiterhin viel Zeit miteinander und führten auch sehr intensive Gespräche. Am Abend saßen sie meistens mit Ron zusammen und spielten Zauberschach oder alberten einfach nur herum. Ron wollte allerdings nicht so viel lernen, wie Harry und Hermine und deshalb verbrachte er Zeit mit George und Ron. Die Geschichte mit dem Troll machte schnell die Runde und es kursierten vielerlei Gerüchte. Harry wurde immer mehr angestarrt und viele bewunderten seinen Mut. Hermine und Ron kamen natürlich auch auf ihre Kosten. Ron brüstete sich etwas damit und erzählte jedem die Geschichte, wobei sie jedes Mal ein klein wenig anders klang. Hermine unterdessen rollte nur mit den Augen und versuchte sich hinter Harry zu verstecken, falls jemand auf sie zukam. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie die Aufmerksamkeit bekam und das sollten die anderen auch wissen. Harry wimmelte die Schüler jedes Mal ab und bekam dafür das schönste Lächeln von Hermine geschenkt. Unterdessen machte auch die Runde, das Harry das Weihnachtsfest mit Hermine und ihren Eltern verbringen würde und das machte natürlich Wellen in Hogwarts. Viele hielten es für ein Scherz und machten Witze darüber, während andere das neutral sahen, da sie wussten, dass beide eng befreundet waren. Die Mehrheit allerdings sah das als Indiz, dass die beiden zusammen oder verliebt sind. Die Wetten bei Fred und George schossen in die Höhe und seitdem waren die beiden nur noch mehr unter Beobachtung ihrer Mitschüler. Jede Berührung und jeder Blick zwischen den beiden wurde sofort ausgewertet und irgend etwas wurde hinein interpretiert. Das mochten Harry und Hermine so überhaupt nicht.

Nun war es 3 Tage vor dem 1. Quiddichspiel der Saison und es würde zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin stattfinden. Die ganze Schule war aufgeregt und Hermine war noch aufgeregter. Sie besuchte jedes Training von Gryffindor, um Harry zu unterstützen. Hermine hatte unterdessen auch ihren Eltern geantwortet. Sie schrieb, dass es ihr gut ging und das sie sich auf Weihnachten freute. Sie bedankte sich nochmal ausführlich bei ihren Eltern für die Einladung an Harry.

Hermine erwachte an diesen Quidditch-Donnerstag. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, wurde sie lächelnd von Harry begrüßt, „Guten Morgen, Hermine." Hermine mochte sein Lächeln. „Hast du gut geschlafen", fragte sie ihn. „Ja, ich habe sogar sehr gut geschlafen, auch wenn ich ganz schön aufgeregt bin." „Du brauchst nicht aufgeregt sein, denn ihr werdet gewinnen." „Es ist mein 1. Spiel und ich werde es wohl ordentlich versauen." „Du darfst dich nicht fertig machen und du wirst ein gutes Spiel abliefern." „Was macht dich da so sicher?" „Ich kenne dich allmählich ganz gut. Du hast das Talent deines Vaters geerbt." „Du hast mich doch noch nie spielen sehen." „Ich begleite dich jetzt zu jedem Training und das was ich da sehe, bekräftigt nur meine Aussage, Jetzt entspanne dich und mach dir kein Kopf mehr. Lass uns beide frühstücken gehen, denn du weißt ja, wann Ron immer aufsteht.

So gingen die beiden in die Große Halle, wo sie sich an den Tisch setzten. Die beiden brauchten immer ihre Ruhe beim Frühstück. Meistens waren allerdings Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore auch schon anwesend.

Nach 20 Minuten kam dann auch endlich Ron und setzte sich neben Harry. „Guten Morgen", sagte Ron gähnend und schnappte sich ein Toast. „Guten Morgen", antworteten die anderen beiden im Chor. „Du solltest wirklich früher aufstehen, dann können wir gemeinsam frühstücken. Du kannst dein Frühstück genießen und musst nicht so schlingen." „Mir reicht es so, wie es gerade ist", antwortete Ron höflich und Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit Professor Quirrel, wo sie heute eine kleine Arbeit schrieben. Sie waren nach wenigen Minuten fertig, nur Ron brachte etwas länger und war anschließend schlecht gelaunt. „Du solltest wirklich mehr lernen", sagte Harry zu ihm, als sie in die Kerker zu Zaubertränke mit Professor Snape gingen. „Ich kann ja mal in die Bücher schauen, aber nicht jeden Tag und ständig", sagte Ron und ließ Harry und Hermine alleine ein Team bilden. Ron ging zu Neville, mit dem er ein Team gebildet hatte.

Professor Snape schien Harry mehr denn je zu hassen, denn er zog Gryffindor seinetwegen immer wieder Punkte ab. „Ganz ruhig bleiben, er will nur provozieren. Am Samstag kannst du es ihm zeigen und sein Lächeln wird ihm vergehen", sagte Hermine zu Harry leise.

Nach der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke gingen zu in die Große Halle zum Mittag. Danach hatten sie wieder eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde. Dort holte Hermine, zusammen mit Harry, einige Punkte für Gryffindor und Harry konnte wieder Lächeln.

Nachdem sie auch diese Doppelstunde geschafft hatten, gingen Harry und Hermine in die Bibliothek, während Ron seine Tasche in den Schlafsaal brachte und mit George einige Partien Zauberschach spielten. Harry und Hermine erledigten in der Bibliothek ihre Hausaufgaben und schauten schon ein wenig in ihre Bücher für die morgigen Stunden. Sie verließen die Bibliothek erst zum Abendessen und spielten anschließend mit Ron Zauberschach. Ron war noch besser als Hermine und so verbündeten sich Harry und Hermine und versuchten Ron zu schlagen, was ihnen nur zweimal gelang.

Am letzten Schultag der Woche trafen sie sich wie auch jeden Tag im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich freue mich schon richtig auf das Quidditch-Spiel", sagte Harry zu ihr. „Ich freue mich auch und es wird ein gutes Spiel werden. Lass dich bloß nicht verrückt machen und gib heute beim Training alles." „Lass uns runter in die Große Halle gehen, denn irgendwie habe ich totalen Hunger." Nach knapp 30 Minuten erschien auch Ron in der Großen Halle und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und gähnte vor sich hin.

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich die drei auf dem Weg zu Verwandlung mit Professor McGonagall, wo sie ihre Hausaufgaben wiederbekamen und dieses mal sollten sie eine Feder in einen Bleistift verwandeln. Dies war natürlich schon schwieriger, aber Hermine hatte es geschafft, ihre Feder teilweise in einen Bleistift zu verwandeln und erhielt dafür 20 Punkte für Gryffindor. Auch Harry hatte seine Feder verändern können, allerdings nicht ganz so vollständig wie Hermine, aber er bekam trotzdem ein Lächeln von Professor McGonagall.

Nach dieser lehrreichen Doppelstunde hatten sie eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick. Dort sollten sie einen kleinen Stein schweben lassen. Das war natürlich noch schwerer als eine Feder und zum Ende der Doppelstunde hatten es wieder nur Harry und Hermine geschafft, auch wenn ihre Steine nur ganz kurz schwebten.

Nach dem sie das Mittagessen beendet hatten, schnappte sich Hermine die Hand von Harry und zog ihn auf die Ländereien. Ron guckte ihnen hinterher und musste grinsen und dachte noch einmal über die Worte von Fred und George nach. Klar verband Harry und Hermine eine gewisse Freundschaft, aber war da vielleicht doch mehr? Er glaubte einfach nicht , dass sich die beiden ineinander verlieben konnten, vor allem weil sie ja erst 11 und 12 sind und da nicht wissen, was Liebe ist.

Hermine und Harry saßen unterdessen unter ihrer Linde am See und Hermine holte den Brief hervor, den Smaragd ihr zum Mittag gebrachte hatte. Sie lehnte sich ganz leicht an Harry, damit Harry den Brief mitlesen konnte.  
_  
Liebste Hermine,_

_wie ergeht es dir so in deinem neuen Zuhause? Lernst du immer noch so fleißig und viel mit Harry? Wie ist der Unterricht so und was macht ihr in euer Freizeit? Paul und ich arbeiten viel in der Praxis und renovieren die Bäder, die Küche und das Wohnzimmer neu. Das Ergebnis wirst du zu Weihnachten sehen und darauf freuen wir uns schon. Hat sich Ron etwas gebessert oder ist er immer noch so faul? Vielleicht solltest du ihn mal in der Bibliothek einschließen, vielleicht nimmt er dann die Schule ein bisschen ernster. Über deine Noten sind Paul und ich sehr stolz und Harry bestimmt auch. Grüße ihn mal ganz lieb von uns und frage ihn, was sein Lieblingsessen ist, das werden wir dann zusammen zubereiten, wenn ihr möchtet. Kläre ihn doch auch über unsere Traditionen zu Weihnachten auf und frage ihn, wie er das so findet. Wir wünschen euch beiden ein schönes Wochenende und natürlich viel Glück und ganz viel Spaß beim Spiel._

_Mum und Dad_

Hermine faltete den Brief zusammen und bekam eine Gänsehaut, denn sie spürte den Atem von Harry in ihrem Nacken. „Was auch immer eure Tradition zu Weihnachten ist oder was ihr sonst so macht, macht es einfach, ich habe bestimmt kein Problem damit. Ich esse alles und somit ist es mir relativ egal was wir zu Weihnachten essen werden." Hermine lächelte, lehnte sich wieder an Harry an und sie schauten auf den See hinaus.

Zum Abend hin gingen sie zurück ins Schloss und in die Große Halle, wo sie zu Abend aßen. Danach holte Harry seinen Besen aus dem Schlafsaal und ging mit Hermine und Ron zum Training. Während sich Hermine und Ron auf die Tribüne setzten, ging Harry zu der Mannschaft, wo sie die Taktik noch einmal durchgingen. Hermine schaute beim Training zu. Sie wandte kein Auge von Harry, dabei bemerkte sie die Blicke nicht, die Ron ihr und Harry zuwarf.

Nach dem Training hatten sie sich in die Sessel am Kamin gesetzt und entspannten, vor allem Harry entspannte sich nach dem hartem Training. Gegen 22 Uhr verabschiedete er sich von Hermine und ging zusammen mit Ron in den Schlafsaal.

Der Samstag war für sie alle ein ganz großer Tag, denn alle wollten das Spiel sehen und jeder wollte natürlich wissen, wie sich Harry dabei anstellte. Die Slytherins waren natürlich auf Krawall aus und versuchten Harry zu beleidigen oder rissen Witze über ihn, die Unterhalb der Gürtellinie waren. Hermine versuchte diese zu ignorieren. Trotzdem war es schwierig die Nerven zu behalten, denn sie fingen auch an sie zu beleidigen und das gefiel Harry gar nicht und er wollte sie beschützen. Hermine versuchte unterdessen Harry zu beruhigen, was ihr sehr gut gelang.

Am Nachmittag war es endlich soweit und das Spiel konnte beginnen. Hermine saß zusammen mit Ron, Neville, Dean Seamus, Parvati und Lavender in einer Ecke und sie hatten Fahnen und Banner gebastelt, auf denen sie Harry anfeuerten. Hagrid hatte sich nun auch zu ihnen gesellt, die Mannschaften betraten das Spielfeld und das Spiel wurde angepfiffen. Hermine feuerte Gryffindor lautstark an und sofort gelang Gryffindor die Führung. Hermine konnte sehen, wie Harry vor Freude ein Looping gemacht hatte und freute sich für ihn, gleichzeitig verfluchte sie ihn, denn ein Looping ist gefährlich und er soll ja auch den Schnatz fangen. Sie verfolgte weiter das Spiel und hielt die Luft an, als sie erkannte, was mit Harry´s Besen passierte. Der Besen benahm sich sehr merkwürdig und Harry konnte sich gerade noch so auf dem Besen halten. Sie wusste sofort was passiert ist, jemand versuchte den Besen zu verhexen. Ihr kam sofort ein Verdacht und nahm sich das Fernglas und suchte die Rängen ab und fand den Übeltäter. Sie erkannte Professor Quirrel und Professor Snape, die beide starr auf Harry guckten und vor sich hin murmelten. Also rannte sie schnell zu den beiden herüber, rannte Professor Quirrel um den Haufen und zündete den Umhang von Snape an, denn sie musste dafür sorgen, dass der Blickkontakt unterbrochen wird. Der Besen von Harry hatte sich beruhigt und sie konnte sehen, wie Harry in ein Sturzflug ging und kurze Zeit später den Schnatz fast verschluckte. Sie jubelte und ging zu den anderen, die ebenfalls Gryffindor zujubelten. Gryffindor hatte das Spiel gewonnen und Slytherin war mächtig sauer. Besonders Professor Snape war sauer, denn jemand hatte seinen Umhang angezündet und er wusste nicht, wer. Es konnte diesmal Potter nicht beschuldigen denn der war ja auf dem Spielfeld. Dazu hat sein Haus noch gegen Gryffindor verloren und das wurmte ihn besonders.

Die Gryffindors feierten bis zum Abend hinein und Harry hatte sich mit Hermine ein wenig zurückgezogen, wo Hermine ihn alles erzählte. Sie wurden dabei von Fred und George beobachtet.


End file.
